Love: Difficult to Preceive
by RegiGod
Summary: Danny has decided to separate himself from his ghostly self hoping that it would give him more time to do the things he wants to do. What happens when feelings arise and what will happen when a mischievous ghost appears? R&R SLASH DFXDP Pitch Pearl
1. Splitting Into Two

**RegiGod**: Well, this is my first story under this username. I hope it'll turn out much better than my last one… And I will definitely force myself to finish this story! Enjoy the first chapter of Love: Difficult to Perceive.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning**: This story contains slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like it I suggest you leave. And never come back here again!

**Coupling**: Will contain Danny x Dash in the beginning but it will soon turn out to be Danny x Phantom.

Love: Difficult to Perceive

Chapter 1 – Splitting Into Two

**Phantom's POV**

So let's see, another day of going to school, not studying, going after ghosts and capturing them, and going on dates with Dash Baxter. I can't believe Danny is actually going out with him! But I knew the reason why he would be going out with that football jock. It was because he and Dash wanted to "experiment" the other side of sexuality. And I was definitely not enjoying this at all because I was both angry and jealous at the same time! Angry because Danny decided to experiment with Dash and jealous because I wished that I was in Dash's place right now. Just the feeling of staring at Danny and him staring at me would make me so happy! Heck, the only time I could see Danny is when he looked at himself in the mirror. Actually the only thing I was able to see was through Danny's eyes. Wherever I was, it was pitch black and it was even darker when Danny slept. But I don't mind the darkness it all. I think it gives me an opposite feeling when comparing to other humans who are afraid of the dark.

I begin to hear Dash's voice saying something lovey dovey again. I know Dash doesn't appreciate him like I do. No one does! Not even his best friends Sam or Tucker. I know all of Danny's emotions and every time he gets sad or angry or even jealous, I was there to experience it with him. And every time he was sad, I wished I were there to comfort him. I don't when or how but I started to fall in love with Danny Fenton. That's right. I was in love with Danny. He was what you would say "the boy of my dreams." It's too bad I couldn't tell Danny that myself seeing as how I'm a part of him.

I started to hear mushy talk between Dash and Danny and that made me feel so jealous. I just wish something would happen so that this would end soon. Thanks to such good timing, our ghost sense went off. I heard Danny say some sort of excuse like having to go to the bathroom. I became excited and happy that he was finally away from Dash and ready to fight some ghost butt!

**A Few Minutes Later**

After sucking the ghost into the Fenton thermos, Danny returned to Dash's bathroom and went back to his original self. Great, back to Dash again I suppose. I sighed sadly and waited to hear what they were going to talk about now. Usually they would start talking about each other nonstop for such a long time that no one can interrupt them. Danny quickly walked back to Dash's bedroom where he saw Dash waiting for him patiently. Here we go with the mushy talk again…

"What took you so long Danny?" asked the football quarterback. I sighed again and just hoped that something would make Danny go home right now. It is 9:48 PM and he should be sleeping soon. It's not good to stay up so late. I don't know where I heard this from but I heard sleeping so late numerous times could actually ruin your face. Now I wouldn't want my Danny's face to become mutated or something like that.

"Um, I had trouble finding the bathroom?" Now that was one bad excuse. I chuckled to myself every time I see Danny try to get himself out of these situations. I felt kind of bad for Danny but at the same time, it was hilarious. Well for me it is…

"It was down the hallway dude." Dash pointed out with a tone I didn't particularly like.

"Yeah, I found out after I walked for a few minutes." Dash and Danny began to stare at each other as if each was unsure of what to say next. I silently hoped Danny would say something like 'I have to go home now.' "Um, maybe I should go home now Dash. It has been a long night right?" I got really happy again on the inside. Probably because he wanted to go home now and I could finally get away from Dash. I'm getting tired of seeing Dash almost every night of the week! It sickens me to my stomach, literally.

"Yeah it has I guess." Oh great, I always hate the goodbye kiss. I always expect this kiss each night they had a "date." But at least they only kissed on the cheek. That's a good thing because I really desired to give Danny his first kiss. But that'll never happen. Dash approached Danny and kissed him. "See you later." I'm still wondering why Danny doesn't kiss him back. Maybe he doesn't really like him…

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Danny waved goodbye and walked down the stairs and out of the house. Danny decided to go ghost and fly back to his house. It was definitely much faster than walking I'll say that.

About five minutes later, we got to Danny's house. Danny became transparent and went through the walls and into his bedroom. I could very well tell that Danny was tired and needed a good night sleep. But I suddenly remembered something as we went through the wall. Danny had promised to stay after school with Sam and Tucker at his house to start on their project for Mr. Lancer. Looks like Danny is in for a big surprise. I chuckled at the thoughts that went through my head at what might happen.

**Danny's POV**

I entered the bedroom quietly so that no one in the house would know I got home so late. I was sure my parents would disapprove of my arrival so late and give me a lecture on how to get home on time. Actually that would be mostly my mom. My dad on the other hand would probably be saying like "Were you being chased by a ghost?" or something involving ghosts. As soon as I entered my bedroom, I saw Sam and Tucker in my room.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here so late?" I said as I transformed back to my human form and fell on the floor. I saw Sam stand up from the edge of the bed and walk towards me with a very mad face on. I had no idea why she would be mad at me or why she was in my house.

"Well if you don't remember Danny, we were supposed to start on our project today!" I began to chuckle nervously. I just then remembered that we did schedule a meeting. I think I'm getting forgetful…

"I… uh… forgot?" I pulled on the collar on my shirt and began to realize it's getting a little hot in here.

"How can you forget Danny? I gave you a PDA so that you wouldn't forget!" said Tucker as he played some computer games on his own PDA. I took out the hand-held PDA that Tucker gave to me last Christmas out of my pocket and saw that it said 4:00 PM – Meet Sam and Tucker at my house to start on project.

"So what's the excuse this time?" asked Sam as she crossed her arms together and tucked in her eyebrows to give a really scary look.

"Well I was out doing more important stuff like ghost fighting!" I tried to think up excuses to get my friends off my back. I didn't want them to know that I went on another date with Dash.

"You mean, you went out with Dash again and forgot all about us right?" exclaimed Tucker. Dang looks like they know me well…

"No! I mean… um…well…I… oh all right! I forgot because I did go out with Dash. Does it matter?" I began to get a little upset with all the questions they were asking. And I was a bit sleepy.

"Yes Danny. It does matter because this project counts as 25 of our quarter grade! And I don't want to fail because of you Danny. I mean, it's great that you're going on dates and stuff but you can't forget about us okay?" Sam laid a hand on my shoulder. I always feel guilty every time she talks like that.

"Sorry Sam. It's just that I have so much things to do and I just… don't know how to make time for each thing that I have to do."

"That's why I gave you a PDA remember? So you can make time for all the things you do. What is it that you do anyway that takes up all your time?"

"A lot of things… like… like…" I tried to think up things to tell them about my usual day.

"Are you going to tell us anytime soon Danny?"

"I'm thinking all right! Look Tucker, I go to school, do my homework, try to study, go ghost fighting, and go out with Dash. I just have a lot of things to do." I sighed sadly at my schedule every day. "If there was only a way to split myself up…"

"Well you can't so you're going to have to remember about us with you PDA, okay?" said Sam.

"Actually I can split myself up! I can use the Fenton Ghost Catcher to separate myself from the ghost side of me."

"No way Danny! Do you even know what happened the last time you used it? You were acting like a complete jerk to us and became so irresponsible," argued Tucker who was obviously trying to convince me not to use it again.

"Yeah! And the ghost side of you was acting all super heroic and he was talking like one too! Which was kind of weird if you ask me." Said Sam.

"Well I don't think anyone else was asking you." I wrapped up my arms, gave a smile, and lay back on a nearby wall thinking that it would look good.

"Um, what are you doing?" I could tell Sam was a bit freaked out by what I was doing but I think it looked cool to me.

"Doesn't it look cool when I do that?"

"No and don't do that again if you will." Tucker obviously didn't like it either I guess.

"Well besides that, I think I will use the Fenton Ghost Catcher. And there's nothing you guys can do or say that will stop me. Besides, my parents made excellent improvements to the Fenton Ghost Catcher so I'm sure I'll still act like the way I usually do and have my ghost side…well… actually I have no idea what would happen to my ghost side. But I'm sure he'll be all right."

"It's still risky Danny. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked both Sam and Tucker.

"I'm positive! Come after school tomorrow at my place okay?" They both nodded.

"Well I better get going guys. I really don't want my parents to give me a lecture on how to get home on time." Tucker picked up his backpack and stood near the door.

"Yeah, me either. Later Danny!" They both left in such a rush that they accidentally ran into Jazz who just so happened to walk right in front of my door. I chuckled at the sight. Seeing the three of them all tangled is really funny.

"Would you please get off me? And watch where you're going!" screamed Jazz. Tucker decided to apologize but Sam insisted on arguing with my sister saying she should watch out where she was going instead. But before Jazz has a chance to retort, Tucker pulled Sam away and as they were about to leave again, my parents decided to pop up from the basement. This is like watching a comedy T.V. show except it's real!

"What's with the screaming guys? Is there something wrong?" My mom walked up the stairs to see what was happening and what was going on.

"Um nope! Nothing's wrong Mrs. Fenton. We were just on our way out!" And then my dad appeared screaming.

"You guys saw a ghost didn't you? Tell me where that ectoplasm ghost went!" I didn't want to get involved in all this so I slowly shut the door and went to my bathroom. I picked up my toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and began to brush my teeth. As soon as that was done, I changed into my comfortable pajamas. By this time, all the screaming was gone and it was quiet once again. I flopped onto my bed, realizing that I was really sleepy that I didn't bother to put the covers on. My bed has never felt so comfortable before…

**Phantom's POV**

Wow… Danny intends to separate us both tomorrow after school. I felt really excited because this gives me another chance to see Danny with my own eyes. And this time, I'm not going to act like a superhero. I'm going to act like myself and hope for the best. I just hope Danny will like me as much as I like him. But I'm not going to tell him that I love him just yet. That would be too sudden and surprising for him. I'll tell him when the time is right. Oh… I can't wait!

**The Next Day – Friday Danny's POV**

As I woke up, I heard my clock beeping so much that my head started to hurt. So I had my hand find the clock and had it push buttons to make it shut up. As soon as it was turned off, I slowly rose from my bed and headed towards the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face a bit and brushed my teeth. I have never felt so tired this morning. As I spit out the water from my mouth, I placed my toothbrush back in its place and went back to my bedroom. I looked at the clock and I was shocked beyond belief. It was 8:32 AM! I'm an hour late for school!

I quickly changed into my usual jeans and my usual shirt. Looks like there's no time for me to take a bath or have breakfast. I took my backpack and fastened it so it wouldn't fall from my jog to school. I ran out the house and quickly sprinted to school. As I ran, I began to wonder why Jazz didn't wake me up. She usually would if I overslept. Oh man, I'm going to get in so much trouble when I get there.

**10 Minutes Later**

When I finally arrived at school, I was really tired and short of breath. I took a couple of breaths before I walked into the school. I quickly ran to my locker and phased my hand into the locker to grab my books. I suddenly felt a hand grab onto my shoulder. Thankfully, my hand was out of the locker by then.

"Where's your hall pass?" Oh great, the hall monitor. I slowly turned to face him and gave an innocent smile. "Well? Where is it?"

"Um, I was late for school…so…" The hall monitor quickly interrupted me.

"Late huh? That's a detention for you mister." He began writing a pink slip for me. I groaned wondering what else could go wrong this early in the morning. "Now get to class." He handed the pink slip and went off his way. I began walking to Mr. Lancer's class that was just a couple doors down my locker. I still can't believe I had him for all my classes except for P.E. of course. If I had him for P.E. who knows what he would make us do.

I opened the door to Mr. Lancer's class and took a glance at everyone there. They were all so busy taking down notes that only a few of them bothered to look at me.

"Well if it isn't Danny Fenton. Aren't we running a little late this morning?" He said in his almost emotionless tone. He laid the chalk on the chalkboard and faced me with a smile.

"Well it wasn't my fault." I said as I walked in front of his desk.

"Oh really? And whose fault was it then?" I didn't give an answer but Mr. Lancer decided to answer it for me. "That's what I thought. Here's your early Christmas gift." I saw in his hand an envelope. I took it slowly from him and opened it.

"A detention! For what?" I became quickly upset and it wasn't funny that he called it a Christmas gift.

"For being late to my class. Now get to your seat and start paying attention to my class for once." I groaned again as I walked to my desk. I heard some other people snickering and chuckling but I didn't really care. I just hope this class ends soon.

A Few Minutes Before Lunch

I felt someone's hand start shaking me but I quickly shoved it away. I was in such a good sleep right now and I didn't want to be interrupted. Just a few seconds later I heard a familiar voice that kept screaming.

"Mr. Fenton, would you please wake up!" I slowly raised my head from my desk to see Mr. Lancer staring down at me and the other students looking at me as well. I rubbed my eyes a bit to get some of the dirt off. "Are you ever going to start paying attention in my class?" I thought for a while on what to say to him.

"Maybe one day I will…" I said still under the effects of sleepiness.

"Yes, and that would be the day I would become a rich teacher." He said flatly. He returned to his desk slowly and sat down. "Danny," he began to start off slowly, "Why can't you pay attention in class like the other students?"

"I don't know…" I actually did know why but I didn't want to tell him his class was boring like no other. He might give me another detention just for saying my opinion.

"Well we're going to figure it out during lunch so I want you to stay here after class."

"What?" Why does Mr. Lancer keep pestering me today?

"You heard me Danny. When the bell rings, you will stay here." I groaned silently. When the bell rang, most of the students run out of the classroom and into the lunchroom. When all the students had finally left, I walked up to Mr. Lancer's desk and waited for him to speak on why he insisted that I stay here. "Danny, I want you to know that your grades are really down this quarter and it's only the beginning of the year! I know being a sophomore is tough but you can't let yourself fail. Otherwise, you might be left back."

"Mr. Lancer, I have other things I have to do and I am trying my best to keep up with the class." I began to argue with what he said.

"Tell me Danny. Are those other things you do more important than school work?"

"Um, yeah?" I hope he wasn't expecting me to say no.

"I'm pretty sure those other things aren't more important than school because school will affect your future." How many times have I heard this speech before? I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Are you listening to me Danny?"

"I sure am Mr. Lancer! And I heard you loud and clear! Can I go now?" I heard him sigh but I didn't know why.

"Danny, what you're doing this quarter isn't your best at all. I still remember last year you got an A on your poetry test. Now that was doing your best and you were studying hard. I just hope something will happen that will make you focus on your studies more because I can't help you this year." I stood there for a while before he spoke again. "And yes, you can go now." Thank god that's over! I walked out of the classroom and speeded towards the lunchroom. When I got there, I immediately scanned the room and found my friends sitting at one of the tables. Sam happened to see me and waved me over. I rushed right over and saw down next to Tucker.

"Why are you so late man? You missed five minutes of a good lunch period." Asked Tucker.

"Oh Mr. Lancer decided to keep me longer and talk to me about my grades." I saw Tucker was enjoying a baloney sandwich. And each bite he took into the sandwich made me feel a bit hungrier myself.

"And what did he say?"

"Well he said my grades was really low this quarter and told me to improve on them." I sighed thinking about whether I really should focus more on my studies and less on going on dates.

"Well?" I turned to Sam, seeing that she was eating a salad with a white dressing. I wasn't much of a fan of salads. "Are you going to improve or what?"

"I don't know Sam… a part of me is telling me too and another part of me doesn't even care." Both Tucker and Sam were enjoying their lunches whole-heartedly and I began to wonder where my lunch was. Then I realized that I had forgotten to get my lunch in the kitchen because I was so late for school that I didn't even have time to do what I usually do. Thus, I began to pound my head on the table.

"Danny, what are you doing?" I didn't answer at first because I was annoyed at the fact I woke up late, got two detentions, and forgot my lunch but I did answer when I started to get a headache.

"I forgot my lunch… at home…" I laid my head on the table and covered my face so no light would be able to hit my eyes when I went to sleep. But of course I wasn't able to sleep thanks to Tucker who keeps shooting a barrage of questions at me.

"And why did you forget? Did something happen?" I wasn't able to make up half of what he was saying since he had his mouth full of his sandwich but I was able to make it out when he repeated it three times.

"Yes something happened. I woke up so late that I had no time to do anything but run to school and get two detentions."

"But you know Danny, you did sleep before us which makes me wonder why you're so sleepy today. And why didn't you just fly over to school?" I slapped my hand on my forehead realizing that he was right! Why didn't I just fly over? And why do I feel so sleepy today?

"I don't know Tuck… maybe today is one of those days that has me going slow."

"I doubt that Danny. There is no one-day in the year that would make a person go slow in the day. Maybe you were just extra sleepy last night and when you woke up this morning, you couldn't think straight and that would be a reason on why you didn't fly over to school." Sam always had a way to find things I didn't know how to find myself. Even though most times, I didn't get what she meant. Just then, my ghost sense went off. I saw people screaming and running away from a ghost who looked like he was looking for a fight. Well he found one!

"Going Ghost!" As soon as I transformed, I went off to fight. For some reason, I liked going ghost. It made me feel like I was with someone and that person was there to help and protect me. It was a good feeling I guess…

**After School – In Front**

"Finally! School is finally over!" I was so happy that I'm going to be able to get a full weekends rest.

"It's actually quite the opposite Danny. In fact, school is just getting started." Sam always had to say something every time I felt happy. But I had no idea why I was feeling so happy anyway. Every since I kicked that ghost's butt back into the ghost zone, I felt really happy for some reason.

"Yeah I know… but… school is over for two days!" I jerked my arm backwards in excitement. As I looked at my friends, I could tell they were a bit freaked out. I don't usually do these kind of things.

"Anyway… let's get going." Both Sam and I nodded and the three of us headed towards my house. That is, we were, until the guy I was dating with stopped us.

"Hey Danny. You up for tonight?"

"Um…well…" I looked over to my friends and saw they didn't in the least like that he was here. And I didn't want to disappoint them this time like I did yesterday. "Sorry Dash. Maybe next time?" I was really unsure of what I just said and I have no idea how Dash would take it.

"Sure, no problem." Gee, I was expecting him to be a little upset but I guess not. But of course I wouldn't be upset if Dash had to do something so I guess it's okay. "I had to lift some weights anyway and practice for the upcoming games anyway. Later." He ran off leaving my friends and I alone in front of the school.

"Wow Danny. I was sure you were going to say yes but I guess you proved me wrong." Sam smiled at me for what I did.

"Thanks, I guess…" We both chuckled but Tucker seemed like he didn't even know what was going on.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get going now? I have tons of ideas for our project." Tucker started to lead the way and both Sam and I followed him.

"He seems excited to work on the project…" Sam whispered to me with her hand covering her mouth.

"I wonder why…" I whispered back with curiosity.

"I can hear you two… I'm not deaf you know!" We both laughed a bit before Sam replied.

"We never said you were Tucker. But we do wonder why you're so excited to work on the project so much."

"Me excited? Never. I just want to get the project done before it's late."

"Sure Tucker. Whatever you say." I didn't believe him one bit. I'm pretty sure he has something up his sleeve but what? Or maybe I'm just thinking about this way too much that I should.

**About 10 Minutes Later**

"Are you positively sure that you still want to separate yourself from your ghost form?"

"Geez you guys. For the millionth time, I said I was sure! Don't worry so much about it. I'm sure everything will turn out all right."

"I don't know Danny. I still think something might go horribly wrong." Sometimes, I think my friends worry about me a little too much, especially Sam.

"Sam, don't worry. Just trust me on this one all right?" I gave a reassuring pat on her back so she would stop asking me if I still wanted to do this. I was very well sure of what I was doing, I hope… As we approached the block where my house was on, we heard some screaming from a nearby house.

"Wow, what's with all the screaming?" Tucker asked as he tried to found out why there were people screaming in the neighborhood.

"Maybe it's just another ghost… and the people who are screaming are shouting way too loud!" Sam covered her ears with her hands to block the noise. To me, I didn't seem like anyone was screaming though. It seemed more like as if they were arguing about something.

"I doubt it you guys. If there was a ghost nearby, my ghost sense would have went…" I then gasped as my ghost sense went off. "Or maybe there is…" But where's the ghost hiding? Just then, a door slammed open from the house where there were people arguing. A girl appeared with a bunch of bags all over her was leaving the house with tears in her eyes. She then suddenly turned around to face the man who had just also appeared from the house. The man looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe you! I thought we actually had something great together! I thought you actually loved me but then you do something like this! I just can't believe you would cheat on me like that!" The girl then continued on her way with the man chasing her saying that none of the things she heard was true. When they both went out of our sight, a measly question just remained.

"What the heck just happened here?" Sam made an "ugh" sound at me.

"How could you not know what just happened Danny? It's obvious something sad had just taken place right before our very eyes."

"Which was?" I still didn't quite understand what she meant by something sad. But I can relate that word to the man and the girl crying.

"The guy cheated on her by going out with some other girl and the girl thought they had something special and that's why they were crying. Duh!"

"Now I get it." Well at least now I understand what had just happened. But love is complex; at least that's what I've heard from some other people like my parents. They did say you'd know what love is when you find it. I still don't know what that means and I don't think I would be asking anyone anytime soon. "Hmm, where did that ghost go anyway?"

"What ghost?" Obviously Sam didn't know there was a ghost around here.

"My ghost sense went off Sam but I didn't see the ghost anywhere…"

"Maybe the ghost decided to run off." I shrugged almost not caring where the ghost went. Besides, I can beat almost any ghost! "Does it matter?"

"I guess not…"

"Come on you guys! Are you coming or what?" Sam and I both looked at Tucker who screaming from my window waving to get over where he was.

"Looks like Tucker is way more excited that I thought he was." As we entered my house, I called Tucker down to come down into the lab with us. The three of us then entered the lab to see my parents working on some new weapons.

"Hi Danny! How was school?" It looked like my mom was busy working on a brand new plasma gun while my dad was busy working on something…

"It was great mom. Um… can I ask a question?"

"Sure Danny?"

"Can we… uh… borrow the Fenton Ghost Catcher?"

"What for honey?"

"Well I… uh… wanted to see if it was working or not." I smiled innocently to get them to let me borrow it.

"That's my son! Always checking our gear to make sure it's ready to be used at any time!"

"Heh… sure dad. Whatever you say." My dad picked it up nearby and laid it near us.

"Now make sure you return that okay?"

"Will do Dad." Tucker and I picked it up and slowly made our way upstairs. It got somewhat heavier since last time. When we got up to the second floor, we just happened to run into Jazz.

"What are you guys doing with the Fenton Ghost Catcher?"

"We were going to use it for a project?"

"It's for an experiment?"

"Dad told us to check to see if it was working?" The three of us looked at each other nervously that Jazz might find out what it is we were doing.

"Okay then… never mind." Jazz walked downstairs past us and into the lab.

"That was close." We laughed at how the three of us answered simultaneously. We then placed the Fenton Ghost Catcher in the middle of my room facing my bed so when I went through, I wouldn't hit the floor. I shut the door behind us so that no one would interrupt or saw what we were doing. Tucker and Sam moved to the other side just in case something goes wrong.

"Here goes…" I was a bit nervous about this but I was firm that what I was doing was the right thing. As I was about to run through, Sam stopped me.

"Wait Danny! Are you really sure you still want to do this?"

"Sam, I think he knows what he's doing." I gave a thankful smile to Tucker for telling her that. I backed up a bit this time for some running space. Then I ran right at the Fenton Ghost Catcher. As I went through, there was a blinding light that had impaired my vision. A moment later, I felt a part of me was ripping away and it was really painful. I moaned in pain from the device and I didn't know when it was going to end. It felt like an eternity but I finally got through and landed on the bed.

"Danny!" I heard my friends' footsteps come towards the bed where I laid. I felt so exhausted that I didn't have enough energy to move my body. I was only able to see that another person with white hair in black clothes had landed besides me on the bed.

**RegiGod**: So, how was that for a first chapter? It's rather long I know but I know it was worth your time right? I hope it was…. So tell me your opinion on this chapter please! I would really like to know what you readers thought of it.

Also, I realized that my writing is just a step away from really good but I have no idea what to improve on. If any of you have any idea, please tell me and I'll put your name in my bio thanking you for you help and put your name in every chapter in this story!


	2. The Phantom Ways

**RegiGod**: I feel really glad to see two people who reviewed and fifty-three hits on the first day. I guess that's not bad at all. Here comes chapter two right at you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning**: This story contains slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like it I suggest you leave. And never come back here again!

**Coupling**: Will contain Danny x Dash in the beginning but it will soon turn out to be Danny x Phantom or in other words DF x DP.

Oh yeah, one more thing. The people who reviewed last chapter was given an exact date on when I would post the next chapter. So that's an advantage for you so you don't have to coming back to see whether I updated or not. Also this time when you review, I might give you a little summary on what would happen next chapter if you so desire.

_Love: Difficult to Perceive_

Chapter 2 – The Phantom Ways

**Phantom's POV**

As I landed on the bed head on, I could feel that I was in an entirely different place. I wasn't in that very dark room anymore. Instead, I was in Danny's bedroom, which was a lot brighter than my last environment. The thought of this put a smile to my face knowing that I could finally see Danny with my own eyes but I quickly removed it as I moved to get up from the bed. I didn't want his friends to see me smiling. They might think something weird about me.

"Danny!" I heard footsteps rush over to where Danny laid I presumed. As I finally sat upright on the bed, I turned to see what was going on next to me. Sam and Tucker were trying to help Danny up to stand but it was obvious that Danny didn't have enough energy to do so. He fell backwards on the bed swaying his hands at his friends to back off a bit.

"Are you okay man?" Tucker was immediately trying to find out what was wrong with the exhausted boy. I really had the desire to go over there myself but I doubt that would be a good idea.

"Yeah. It's just that going through that thing took a lot out of me. I can't even move my arms or my legs. And please don't try picking me up. I'll just fall right back down."

"So your parents made a few improvements huh? Don't think so Danny. It looked like they made huge adjustments to it."

"You're right Sam. I didn't even think I would get this tired if I went through it." Danny decided to try sitting up like I was but he was still too tired. He sighed and gave up on trying to sit up. "Where's my ghost counterpart anyway?"

"Oh he's just sitting there and looking at you." Sam pointed over to where I was and Danny's head soon followed. Wow… his face is absolutely breath taking. I loved the way his black hair looked like and his icy blue eyes. It feels like they could grasp anyone at anytime! It's as if his eyes could pierce into anyone. I feel as if I could stare into his eyes for hours or even days!

"Is there something wrong with him? He doesn't seem to be doing anything." I felt my eyes slowly go down towards his body. He wasn't too built or too skinny. He was the right size for me… just the way I like it. I licked my lips slowly and mentally. I really wanted to have him right now but I have to resist!

"Tucker, can you go and shake him a bit? It looks like he's out of it."

"Why can't you do it?" Tucker began to complain like he usually does sometimes.

"Because I'm watching Danny. Now go!" Even though my eyes were completely focused on Danny, I could still see Tucker moving towards me from the side. His hand was about to touch me until I turned my face right at him. He was a bit surprised since his hand moved slightly backwards.

"Don't even think of touching me."

"I… uh…wasn't planning to?" Tucker walked backwards slowly until he reached the wall behind him. That's when he ran over to where the Sam and Danny were.

"Someone's scared of the ghost…" Sam started to laugh when she saw Tucker start shaking in fright. I could also see that Danny was also laughing a bit.

"I am not scared! He just…startled me!" Suddenly, someone started to knock right outside of Danny's room.

"Danny! I need to talk to you about your grades! It seems that you're not studying enough!" She said in a singing voice.

"Oh no! It's Jazz! She must have heard from Lancer that I was on the borderline of failing and passing. Now she's going to give me a lecture!"

"What are we going to do now Danny!"

"Well I'm going to go hide from her. You guys think of something to get her to leave." Jazz knocked again on the door. This time, the knock was more impatient.

"If you don't open this door right now, I'll going to open it for you. I'll give you to the count of 3."

"How are you going to hide if you can't even move?" Sam whispered with an angry tone.

"I'll think of something." Sam and Tucker were both flustered at Danny. Their faces obviously showed it.

"1… come on Danny! Open up! 2… one last chance…"I immediately became transparent and just did what came to my mind. I picked up Danny and phased through the closet door so he would be hidden from Jazz.

"What are you…" I had one of my hands cover his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound when Jazz entered. I held his body so close to mine that I could literally feel his heart beat. It was quite comfortable having Danny this close to me.

"3!" I became entranced by Danny's aroma that I couldn't find myself to concentrate on what was going on outside anymore. I took a small whiff near Danny's hair and it smelt so wonderful. That shampoo he uses really smells delicious. I slowly brought my arm down to his waist and brought him a bit more closely to me if that was even possible.

"Shh, don't say anything just yet Danny. We don't want Jazz to know we're in here right?" He nodded in understanding. I brought my other arm down and had my hands latch onto each so that it was like I was holding Danny in my arms. Every second that passed by felt so… so… ah, I just can't think of the word for it! I heard a door slam shut suddenly and that got me out of the trance.

"Danny! It's okay to come out now! She's gone!" I was hoping to stay with Danny a little bit more longer but we can't get what we want all the time. I had reluctantly let go of my Danny so that he would go to see his friends. I wouldn't want them to become suspicious of anything. But for some reason, he wasn't moving nor was he making a move to open the door. So I moved my mouth towards his ear very close.

"Danny," I began very slowly and in an almost seducing tone, "I think they're calling you. And it looks like you can stand now."

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, it does…." Looks like that got him to his senses. Danny reached his hand towards the doorknob and turned it. The door slowly opened revealing his friends who had questioning faces on.

"Are you okay Danny? You seem kind of… red." Danny was… red? I had almost no clue what they talking about until I heard what Tucker said next.

"Looks more like he's blushing Sam." Blushing? I was surprised to hear that he was blushing but I didn't know if it was true or not. I couldn't see his face from behind.

"I'm not blushing at all guys! I'm just… hot. Yeah that's it, it was hot in the closet. It is small in there right?"

"Tch, yeah right. You probably did a little something something with that ghost friend of yours." I chuckled on the inside. If only it was true…

"Would you cut it out Tucker?"

"All right, fine. So, what should we call your alter ego?"

"You can call me Phantom. And next time you want to know something about me, ask me." I said in an intimidating tone.

"Okay Phantom. Um, how about we go do that project now?" I can tell Tucker was intimidated by me and wanted to go somewhere where I wasn't. It was really fun scaring Tucker.

"Sure, as soon as I tell Phantom what to do." When Danny turned around, I didn't see anything red about him at all. If he was blushing, it must have disappeared. When he opened his mouth to speak, I decided to talk.

"You want me to go fight ghosts so you can live the life of a normal teenage boy right?" He closed his mouth shut when I said that.

"Um, yeah."

"All right then. With that said, let's go!" Tucker pulled the collars of Sam and Danny and pulled them quickly out of the room. When they left, I had some time to think on things. It felt weird that people knew that I was here and that they could acknowledge me. Not like when I was a part of Danny. They only knew Danny was there, but not anymore. I went over to the bed and laid myself fully on it with my hands behind my head. Before I was able to relax, someone decided to knock on the door.

"Danny! I know your friends sent me away but since I heard them leave, I know you're in there so open up." I yawned slowly. I didn't feel like opening up the door right now to Danny's sister. "All right! Whether you like it or not, I'm coming in." The door was quickly opened by Jazz who walked over to the bed.

"Before I start asking you questions, why are you in your ghost form? Is there a ghost nearby?"

"I'm not in any ghost form right now. I'm me. And no, there's no ghost."

"Really funny Danny. But seriously, why are you?"

"Maybe I should explain this a bit more clearly. 1, I'm not Danny. I'm Phantom. And 2, I'm not in any ghost form." She started to give me weird looks as if I was crazy or something. "If you don't believe me, go downstairs in the lab. You'll find Danny working on his project." Jazz ran out the room and down the stairs. A few moments later, I heard her run back up.

"Now that is a very good trick Danny." I lowered my eyebrow in confusion. What did she mean by trick? "I know you're just going through the floor and changing back to your human self."

"Well then, it looks like I have to show you so you can believe." Before she was able to talk again, I grabbed onto her and moved her with me downstairs. I stopped as soon as we reached the lab stairs. I didn't want Danny and his friends to know we were there. "Now look at me and look at Danny. We're separate now." Jazz looked back and forth multiple times before she could believe what I said.

"But… you… and… him…are…the…same."

"Not anymore." I moved her with me up into Danny's room. I had let go of her near the bed while I resumed what I was doing before she had interrupted me.

"How did you guys separate?" I pointed over to where the Fenton Ghost Catcher was. "Danny used that device?" I nodded. "But why?"

"You ask too many questions sometimes."

"Well I think his sister has the right to know." I sighed mentally. When will this girl ever stop asking so many questions?

"Danny used this device to separate himself from me so that way he can have more time to do the stuff he wants to do. He wanted to live a normal teenage life and have me fighting ghosts."

"Uh-huh… well that's not good." Again she confused me with no end.

"How is that not good?"

"It's not good because this means Danny is going to slack off even more."

"You don't know that." I started to get a little defensive with what she was saying about Danny. I don't think he's the sort of person who would start slacking off.

"I'm his sister, I do." Now she was starting to get on my nerves really badly.

"And I was a part of him and I don't think you do know."

"Whatever. I still need to talk to him about his grades and I think I might have to find him a tutor." A tutor huh? If I become Danny's tutor, this means that I would get to spend time with him almost every day!

"Well what if I became Danny's tutor?" Again, Jazz showed me that face where she thinks I'm crazy.

"You're kidding right? Do you even know what he's learning?"

"What do you think I do when I was a part of him?" She took a while to answer…

"You have a point there… but you still didn't answer my question. Do you know what he's learning?" I nodded. "Are you even a good tutor?"

"Will you please quit asking all these questions? I'll become Danny's tutor and I'll be sure you'll see his grades shoot through the roof."

"All right fine. But if I see his grades go down," I had immediately stopped her right there.

"You won't Jazz. Trust me." She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me. I didn't know what she was doing but I'm sure I'll be ready for it.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Wait, before I start asking other questions I should probably ask you this first. What's your name?"

"My name's Danny Phantom but you can call me just Phantom." She nodded. I guess she was agreeing with me.

"So tell me about yourself." Weird question to ask…

"Why?"

"Well you are staying in this house right?"

"I guess so but what has that got to do with anything?"

"It's got to do with a lot. So, tell me about yourself." My mind has changed about Jazz during this short time frame. Now I think she's a caring and smart person who is easy to get along with. And she does want to spend time with me so I guess I should answer her questions. I sat up like a pretzel as I prepared myself to answer all of her questions.

**Nighttime At 7:32 PM**

"Wow, you have both a unique and a great personality." I felt my cheeks become a bit warm but not enough for me to blush. I never knew Jazz was this great a person to talk to.

"Thanks. You have a great personality too. I never saw it before when I was with Danny."

"Probably because he never spent that much time with me in the first place." I chuckled at how that was so true. I saw her take a glance at her watch and look back up again just as fast as she looked. "We should probably go downstairs. It's time for dinner and I'm pretty sure Danny and his friends are down there eating."

"I… don't eat food." Jazz gave me another face that said 'I don't believe you.'

"You're kidding me right?" I nodded. "But I thought when you were with Danny…" I stopped her from speaking, as I already knew what she was going to say.

"I only tasted the food he ate. It never really went to my stomach; it went to his. But some of the food he did eat was good."

"Would you still like to go down anyway?" I really wanted to see Danny but that may raise some suspicions from his sister and from his friends.

"That's okay. Besides, your parents are down there right? I know how much they like to capture ghosts."

"Oh yeah. They would probably start shooting at you or something." She chuckled a bit before she decided to take her leave. "Well I'll be back in about 30 minutes okay? And I'll be sure to get you a drink." She smiled before she had left the room and shut the door. She really was a person you can talk to. I decided to take a look around the bedroom as I waited for Jazz's return. I looked around and saw his room through my eyes and I was able to look at anything I wanted to. As I was halfway across the room, the door was opened. I was expecting to see Jazz but I got a bigger surprise.

"Hey Phantom. I'm just here to get my bag." It was Danny. And it just so happens that his bag was right next to my feet. I picked up his bag and placed it on my shoulder. He walked over to where I was and he placed his hand out gesturing for me to give him the bag. Instead of giving him what he wanted, I was going to get what I wanted. I took his hand and quickly pulled him up against me. I heard him gasp in shock.

"Tell me something Danny. Would you like to continue what we were doing in the closet?" I said in a low, seducing tone. I saw his face get a lot redder than it usually was.

"Um…I only wanted… to get my bag…" He said in a kind of whimpering tone.

"Well now you're going to get something a lot more than you wanted. Just say the word and I'll give it to you." I began to caress his body with my hands very slowly. We both stared into each other eyes' for a very long time. That is, until I heard footsteps on the stairs outside. "Looks like our time together have been cut short again. Remember to tell me if you want to continue this sometime later on." I gave him a kiss on the cheek just an inch away from his lips. When I saw his face, it was as red as a tomato. I took off the bag and placed it firmly in his hand. Before the door was opened, I jumped onto the bed assuming that I was on it the whole day.

"Danny? What's taking you so long? And why are you blushing again?" Sam stood outside the doorway waiting for Danny to answer.

"I am not blushing! And I… just couldn't find my bag! That's why I was taking so long…" I had a feeling that Sam was becoming suspicious of me when she looked at me for quite some time. She then turned back to Danny.

"If you're not blushing, why are you so red?"

"I…err…uh…" It looks Danny was having so much trouble answering her that he's just stuttering. So I decided to help him a bit to get out of this situation he's in.

"Well," I began as I stood from the bed and went over to Danny's side. "Let's just say I saw something in this room that's very embarrassing that he doesn't want it to be revealed to anyone else." I wrapped an arm around his neck and tugged him a bit closer to me. "Isn't that right Danny?" He took a while to answer, which had me worried if he was catching on to what I was doing.

"Um…yeah sure. That's… what happened." It didn't look like Sam was buying it at all but she did back off of Danny.

"If you say so. Can we go back down now? Tucker's waiting for us." I took my arm off him knowing that he was about to leave. When Danny made to leave, Jazz made a sudden appearance right next to Sam. I was wondering why she was here because I know there's no way she could have finished dinner that fast.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were working on your project."

"Well we were working on it until Danny had to get a book from his bag up here. What are you doing here?" Sometimes I think Sam and Jazz don't like each other.

"I'm here to ask Phantom what he wanted to drink. I forgot to ask before I left him." Danny had then decided to speak.

"Whoa wait a second. What were you doing in my room?" Looks like Danny didn't like the fact Jazz had spent some time in his private domain.

"If you need to know, I was talking to Phantom for about six hours while you guys were off doing your project." Jazz always had to add in a few extra details didn't she?

"You were talking to Phantom for that long?" I don't know if it was just me but I could have sworn I heard a hint of jealousy from Danny.

"Yes… is there a problem that I did?"

"No, but what were you talking about?" Looks like Danny is trying to get a little info on what we were doing. Sam had interjected before Jazz could answer.

"Do you really have to know what they were talking about Danny? We have other things to do like our project!" Not bothering waiting for an answer, Sam pulled Danny from the bedroom and down the stairs.

**Danny's POV**

"Sam! What are you doing?" Sam practically dragged me down to the lab without much resistance from me. I saw Tucker focused on the computer, trying to get as much work done as he can. Sam had finally stopped dragging me when we reached the middle of the lab.

"All right, spill."

"Spill what?" I hope she doesn't mean what I think she does.

"Tell me why every time you're alone with Phantom and one of us sees you, you're blushing. I want to know why. Is he doing something to you?"

"Look Sam. I already told you why I was red and he wasn't doing anything to me."

"Yeah right." I heard her sigh and she began to talk in a kind voice. "Look, I'm your friend Danny. I just want to know what he's doing to you." Oh no fair! She's using the 'I'm your friend' card. Well I'm not just about to tell her what Phantom was doing to me.

"I already told you Sam. He did absolutely nothing to me." I began to wonder why Sam wanted to know what Phantom was doing. Usually she wouldn't get involved in these kinds of things.

"I know something is going on and I'm going to find out what." She stormed off upstairs up to my room I supposed. I rushed after not knowing what she was going to do. When I had gotten to the 1st floor of my house, Sam had already entered my room and had shut the door behind her. I ran up and tried to get a good ear on the door so I could hear what they were saying.

"So Phantom, I've got just one question for you. What have you been doing to Danny?" I wonder if I should go in and stop them from talking…

"Now who are you to ask me such a question?" I heard him talk in a dangerous tone. I became worried that he might do something reckless to Sam and I wouldn't want that to happen.

"I think I'm one of his best friends. Now you better tell me or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? You had better think twice before you make threats to me Sam." He said the last word in a spiteful manner. That's when I decided to enter. I had quickly opened the door to see Sam and Phantom staring each other down. But Phantom's eyes had slowly made its way over to meet my eyes and that's when I saw his face had calmed down. Sam didn't even bother to look that I had entered. I walked over to Sam to get her to give up on she's trying to find out.

"Sam, please. I think you're overreacting about this." I placed a hand on her shoulder in hope that she would just back off. I then heard her sigh and she turned around to face me.

"You're right Danny. I'm being over reactive like I did when you and Dash first got together. I just don't want to see you get hurt in any of the relationships you have with people."

"I know Sam." Phantom had gotten up from the bed and made his way over to us. Sam had turned to face Phantom while I was wondering what he was going to do now.

"I'm sorry… that I talked like that to you. I just… don't like anyone making threats to me and when you burst through the door, I had no idea what to expect." Now that was something I didn't expect to hear from him.

"I'm sorry too. I had no right and it wasn't any of my business in the first place." They both shook hands and I was really glad that they're getting along now. Not like a few minutes ago where they almost at each other's throats. "Mind if I ask a question?" He nodded. "Can you just tell me what really happened in that closet and in the room that made Danny blush?"

"Hey! You can't ask that!" I didn't like the way Sam was asking questions about me and I was still in the room.

"Well if you really want to know." Don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do. "When I had entered the closet with Danny," Oh he is going to tell! I immediately put myself in between the two of them to stop them from conversing any longer.

"We didn't do anything Sam. Just leave it at that." I saw Sam's mouth open but before she was able to speak, I was pulled behind Phantom. He then turned around and looked at me directly. Every time he looked at me like that, I felt like I was going to melt.

"I think Sam has the right to know Danny." He then winked at me. He must have had an idea.

"Phantom's right. I think I do have the right to know." He turned around to Sam and began to speak.

"As I was saying. When I had entered the closet with Danny, he was accidentally upside down and I didn't notice until Jazz had left and I did put him behind me so I didn't know. So the blood rushed to his head." I couldn't believe what he said. He was a really good liar.

"So that's what happened. Well what about when he was in the room?"

"What I said earlier was true. I did find something that revealed something embarrassing about him." How come I can't lie like he can?

"Geez Danny. Was that all you were hiding? It didn't seem all too embarrassing to me." I chuckled nervously as I didn't know want to say to her.

"What are you guys doing?" We all turned to the door where Jazz was holding a drink. I think it was a glass of coke.

"We were just on our way downstairs right Danny?"

"Um… we were?" Don't blame me; I had no idea whether to say yes or no. Sam began to chuckle as she grabbed onto my hand. I took a glimpse at Phantom and saw that he was staring at where my hand was holding Sam's hand, which has me thinking. Does Phantom like me like that? I mean, I did see some signs but is it really true? I felt myself being pulled away by Sam again but we stopped when Jazz said 'hold on.'

"I have to talk to Danny first." Why does Jazz want to talk to me? "Danny, I've heard about your grades and that they're falling dramatically." Oh great… not another long speech again… "But I'm not going to give you another speech this time seeing as how you're not going to listen to me anyway." That got my interest. I wonder why she isn't… Jazz handed the glass to Phantom who said a small thank you. "That's why I'm giving you a tutor." I was in so much shock that my eyes had opened up fully.

"You gave me a tutor?" She nodded happily.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt Danny. A tutor? How bad will that be for you?" I ignored at how Sam was rubbing it in and concentrated more on why Jazz had given me a tutor.

"I don't need a tutor! I'm perfectly capable of improving on my own!"

"I know you are Danny. I'm just giving you someone to help you get to that point. And besides, I know you're going to like the person I picked?" I doubt it. Any who is a tutor is usually someone who is really smart and really hard to get along with sometimes.

"Yeah right. Who would be a tutor that I like?" Jazz walked over to Phantom and did a little ta-da.

"Meet your new tutor!" I felt my mouth practically just fall off and hit the ground. Phantom is my new tutor? But how is that possible? So many questions were going through my head that I couldn't think straight anymore.

"Shocking I know! But he told me that he knew everything on what you were studying and that he could be able to help you. Right Phantom?"

"Sure can. And I'll be sure to help him in every way possible." I saw him smile for the first time and I knew it was pointed directly at me. He looked really cute when he smiled… wait what? Don't think that! I immediately felt another blush coming on and I tried my best to keep it hidden. Well I was going to until my eyes met with Phantom's.

"He'll start tutoring you first thing after school on Monday." As much as I wanted to move my eyes away, I wasn't able to tear them away. I just kept looking into those bright green eyes. They looked so… so… entrancing. "I'm sure you'll be here at that time right?" I wasn't able to answer her at all. I couldn't even move my mouth as a matter of fact that is, until Sam waved her hand in front of me. That's when I snapped out of my so-called trance.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah sure… I'll be there."

"Great! I'm sure your grades will go up in no time!"

"Yeah, um… we'll be back in about an hour. You know, gotta finish that project." Sam pulled me from the room and had shut the door. "What was that about?"

"Yeah I know. What's the deal giving me a tutor like that?"

"Not what I was talking about. I was talking about how you and Phantom kept staring at each other for a long time." She saw us do that? I felt my cheeks become a bit warm again. Time to make up an excuse.

"I wasn't staring at him!" And that was the best I came up with.

"You can't say that this time Danny. I saw the both of you looking at each other." I was really hoping someone would come and help me in my time of need right now… "And I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me the truth." Oh great… Think Danny, think! There must be a way to get out of this without telling her! After a few seconds of thinking, I decided to give this excuse a try.

"Like I said before, I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at the window behind him." Now I'm hoping that she would buy the excuse.

"And why were you looking out the window?" Hah! Got an easy excuse for this one.

"Because I thought I saw a ghost outside." I said that proudly as if that was my best lie ever. As Sam continued to stare at me, I felt a bit uneasier with each second that passed.

"All right. I believe you, this time." I was having a glorious moment within myself. I can't believe I pulled it off. I mean it's so hard for me to lie to Sam and get her to believe it. "Let's go back to the lab. I wonder what Tucker has done to our project with all that time he had." With that done, I followed Sam back down.

**Phantom's POV**

"Danny seemed like he was excited to have you as his tutor." Of course he would. Who else in Amity Park has me as their tutor? No one else except for Danny.

"Yep. He looked he was so overjoyed that he was at a loss for words."

"Tell me something. Since you don't eat, do you sleep?" I chuckled at her witty attitude.

"I sleep for only a few hours. I don't sleep as long as you guys do which is about 9 hours or so per day. I only sleep for about 4 hours." Jazz gave me that look again. I wonder if this is the look she gives to people most.

"And you can still have enough energy to do stuff like we can with that small amount of sleeping time?" I nodded. "So, where are you going to sleep tonight?" I shrugged not knowing where I should sleep. "Well you obviously can't sleep with my parents or with me, so how about you sleep here in Danny's room? Oh wait a minute, he doesn't have an extra bed…"

"It's okay Jazz. I don't need a bed to sleep on. Besides, I can always sleep while levitating and I think sleeping here in Danny's room would be a great idea."

"You can sleep while levitating? That's unbelievable." I can tell that every time I tell her something that's unbelievable to her, she becomes either shocked or intrigued.

"Yeah well most of the things I do are hard to believe sometimes." She giggled for a short while before responding.

"Looks like you can be funny if you want to." I'm funny? She has a weird sense of humor… "Well back to what I was saying. So you're going to be sleeping here in Danny's room… is that really going to be all right with you?"

"Of course it will. We are boys you know." I gave a mischievous grin on what could happen between us during the nights we would spend together.

"I know that…" She rolled her eyes and laughed again. "Oh yeah, before I forget. I'm not going to be here tomorrow in the afternoon because I'll be spending some time in a school activity that we'll have. And Danny's friends are coming again tomorrow so that means you'll get to spend some time with them." Really… my interest grew as what could happen later in the future… I mentally smiled and thought 'Boy, things will be very interesting for me…' "You got that Phantom?"

"Yeah. I got everything written in my head."

"Good. Now can you tell me what Danny has been doing out on nights these past few weeks? I know it's not ghost fighting because if it was, he would not come home so late." Hmm, should I tell her? Nah, I should respect Danny's privacy on this one….

"Sorry but I can't say where he's been going. I have to respect his privacy you know?" She nodded in understanding. Why shouldn't she anyway? Girls always hide things all the time…

"Can you at least tell me if what he is doing is bad?"

"Nope, not at all." She really cares about her brother if she's asking this much questions about him or maybe she's just one of those gossipers.

"You know," She said in an unknown tone. "I haven't seen Danny go out with a girl yet." He doesn't need to go out with a girl when he already has me… I laughed quite mischievously, in my head of course. "I wonder if he's gay…" Only with me he is. I gave a huge grin mentally. "Well I suppose only you know right?" She laughed a bit before pausing. "I'm going to get started on my homework. Would you like to come?"

"Nah, that's okay." She nodded and had left the room. As soon as Jazz had left, I immediately felt relaxed. Sometimes being alone helps you think about things a lot more than you would with other people. I looked at the clock at the nearby table and saw that it was about 8:26 PM. As I was about to start my relaxation time, my ghost sense went off. I immediately found the ghost who triggered my ghost sense right at the end of the bed and had stood on top of the bed in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" I asked violently. As I looked upon the intruding ghost, I found something weird about him; he didn't have anything green about him like all the other ghosts did. Instead, he looked like he was wearing a uniform worn by military personnel but it was blue. Without even answering me, he left through the ceiling. I didn't see any threat by him so I decided to not to go after him but I wonder whom he was and why did he go through here? I didn't give it much thought when I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I hope it wasn't Danny's parents… As I saw the doorknob start to turn, I went transparent just to be safe in case it was his parents. The door opened revealing Danny and his two friends. I wanted to stay transparent for a while and figure out why they were up here.

"Where's Phantom? I was expecting him to be here." Tucker looked around, back and forth, in search of me.

"I thought you said you didn't want him to be here because you were so afraid of him?" Sam said in a way you use to talk to children. The three of them walked over to the bed and sat down with Danny being in the middle.

"I am not afraid of him!" I mentally laughed at the way Tucker was trying to hide his frightened feeling of me. Let's see if he's still willing to say that after I do this… I went over to the edge of the bed where Tucker sat and levitated behind him. When I was close enough to his ear, I became visible and said one little word, "Boo." That's when I saw Tucker jump all the way to the ceiling.

"So, are you afraid now?" Tucker sat back down on the bed but next to Sam this time.

"Pft, as if." He said that as if he really meant it.

"Well then, it looks like I'm going to have to haunt your house until you do." I laughed evilly to show that I really meant what I said. I was expecting Tucker to talk to me again but directed his statement towards Danny.

"Can you please get him off my back?" He said in a begging tone. There has to be a rule against asking help from the person you like…

"Tucker, just stop being afraid and he'll leave you alone."

"But I know he's going to keep doing to me even if I act like I'm not afraid! Just ask him for me! Please!" Sam just groaned at the way Tucker was begging like that. I slowly landed on the floor and sat down next to Danny. As I saw Danny turning to face me, Sam had stopped him from doing so by asking me what he was going to ask. I was hoping to stare into each other's eyes like we did earlier…

"Phantom, can you please stop scaring Tucker? He's keeps acting like a baby when you do." Sam asked with not much motivation.

"Hey! Don't say that!" Tucker didn't appreciate the comment about him being called a baby.

"Well it's the truth." Sam and Tucker were looking directly at me, waiting for my answer.

"I will if Danny is the one who's asking." I gave a grin to myself. I then saw Danny's hand clench when I said that. Looks like I'm having an effect on him…

"Is there a difference between him and I asking?" Sam asked very suspiciously as to why I wanted him to ask me and not her.

"Yep. There's a very big difference between the two of you." Danny was strictly avoiding looking at my face. If I didn't look closely enough at the side of his face, I would never have seen that he was slightly blushing a bit.

"Oh really? What's the difference?" She said with an irritated tone. I didn't bother to retort with the same tone she used knowing that Danny would have just stopped us if we began to argue again.

"The difference is that," Before I could have said what the reason was, Danny decided to interrupt.

"I don't think we need to know the difference you guys. We still have to plan for what we're going to do tomorrow." Hmm, seems as though he doesn't want me to say why…

"Fine. So we're coming over tomorrow at 2:00 to finish up the project right?" Danny nodded.

"I still can't believe we're almost done with it and we just started working on it today. Even though I was the one who worked on it the most while you two were goofing off!" Danny and Sam began to protest on how they weren't goofing off at all. I wasn't focused on what they were talking about anymore; instead I was focused on Danny's sexy body…

If his friends weren't here right now, I would definitely ravish him… My thoughts came to an end when I saw his friends stood up.

"Well, we're going back home now. Later Danny."

"Later." They both left the room with a wave. So, I'm alone with Danny now… or so I thought when Jazz entered.

"So Danny how was the project?" She stood in the doorway for some reason and didn't enter.

"It's going great Jazz. We're going to finish it tomorrow so I don't have to hear you reminding me about it anymore." Jazz ignored his tone and said why she was here in the first place.

"I'm just here to tell you that Phantom's going to be sleeping in your room okay?" I waited for Danny's reaction to see if he liked the fact I was going to be here with him.

"Uh-huh… wait, what?" She began to walk away, laughing. I swear, that girl does more weird things than anyone else I know… I walked over to the door was and closed it. I wouldn't anyone to see what I was about do…

"So Danny," I started off as I walked over in front of him. "Have you thought about what I said before?"

"Yeah and the answer is no." He didn't even look at me when he said that. But I have an idea up my sleeve…

"Oh really?" He nodded. "Well then, I guess I'm going to have to convince you." I pushed Danny down forcefully on the bed, making sure I wasn't hurting him while I was on top of him.

"What are you doing!" That's when we finally made eye contact. I moved my face closer to him until our noses touched. I felt my snowy white hair combine with Danny's dark black hair.

"What does it look like Danny? I'm going to make you mine tonight…" I whispered softly while caressing his face.

"But why me?" He also whispered but with a nervous tone.

"Isn't it obvious Danny?" I moved closer to his ear so he would hear what I was about to say clearly. "It's because I love you." I heard him gasp in astonishment. It took me less than a second to think that maybe what I was doing was wrong and that maybe I should let Danny think about this first. "But I won't force this on you if you don't feel the same way." I pulled away from Danny and sat down next to him. As much as I wanted him, I couldn't do this to him if he didn't want it. I looked out the window and at the dark sky that was filled with luminous stars. I heard him sit back up while I was just waiting patiently for him to say something.

"Phantom, I… can you give me some time to think about this? It's all so sudden you know?" Weird, I was expecting him to say something else but I like this answer much better. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arm around him.

"Sure. Take all the time you need but only as much time as I can give. And I'm still going to hit on you a lot." He began to start blushing again. I felt special knowing that I'm the only one that can make him blush so red. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek that made his blush even more crimson.

"Wait, where are you going to sleep? I don't have an extra bed." Changing the subject huh? That's fine with me… for now.

"I could always sleep with you in your bed." I gave a small grin. "I hope you don't mind if I do."

"Well I… um… I don't know…" I wrapped the other arm around him, making his whole body face me.

"Should I try to convince you again?" Neither of us spoke for a while when we looked at each other. His face couldn't look any cuter than it is now… and those blue eyes always make me feel… happy. Only now I wonder what he's thinking of me right now. All of a sudden, our faces began to move closer to each other than we'd normally want. But I immediately pulled back remembering that Danny wanted some time to think before anything like this happens between us. I had put in some distance between us just in case.

"Sorry about that…"

"Yeah sure, it's okay…" He turned away to avoid looking at me but I saw something from the side. It looked like he actually wanted to kiss me… but I thought he said he needed time? Danny's more confusing than his sister. "I think I'm going to sleep now." He stood up and headed for the bathroom. I heard him lock the door so that I wouldn't be able to get in I suppose but he's forgetting something.

"You sure? It's still kind of early…" He took a second to reply.

"Yeah, I'm sure." His tone had somehow gone down to being sad. And something in the back of my mind kept telling me that there's something wrong with him and that I should go and find out. So I got off the bed and became transparent. I became transparent and entered the bathroom from the wall behind him. I found him staring down into the sink doing nothing at all. I became visible again when I saw him clench onto the edge of the sink really hard.

"Is there something wrong?" He turned around and gasped.

"How did you… oh yeah… You're a ghost. And nothing is wrong at all." He's hiding something from; I know it.

"I don't believe you." I walked closer to him and grabbed his chin. I looked into his eyes as if I was looking for a certain something. And I found it within a second. Not waiting a second longer, I had locked my lips with his.

**RegiGod**: So how did you readers out enjoy this chapter? I know it was long, trust me. Did you like any scenes? Tell me in your review!


	3. The Mystery Ghost

**RegiGod**: Well I'm glad to see that people are reviewing and reading my fic! Well here comes chapter three! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough. But to Butch Hartman, would you believe he hates anything slash about his work? Also, the mystery ghost described in this chapter does not belong to me.

**Warning**: This story contains slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like it I suggest you leave. And never come back here again!

**Coupling**: Will contain Danny x Dash in the beginning but it will soon turn out to be Danny x Phantom or in other words DF x DP.

**Beta Reader**: I will never have one for any of my stories. All this is made and checked by me.

**Note**: Just so you know, chapter five of this story will not show up the last day of August because I'm leaving to go back to U.S.A, which will take about 20 hours. So expect that chapter to show up in September. I'll say this again in the next chapter so you won't forget. And if you see something that I could improve with my writing, please tell!

_Love: Difficult to Perceive_

Chapter 3 – The Mystery Ghost

**Phantom's POV**

I slowly woke up, rubbing my eyes to rid of any dirt that may have gotten on me while I was asleep. When I was able to see clearly, I saw that I was in Danny's bed with Danny himself in it as well. Memories of what happened last night flooded into my mind quickly.

_Flashback_

I had slowly started to kiss Danny but I wasn't getting any sort of a response from him, so I pulled back thinking maybe that wasn't exactly the right thing to do at the time. I couldn't tell what Danny was thinking at that moment but I could see that a ton of emotions were going through him right now. But at least I know he's blushing again. We looked at each other as if both of us needed to say something but didn't know what. Neither of us had said anything for quite some time so I decided to break the silence in the room.

"Maybe I should leave…" Before I could become transparent, he grabbed my hand forcing me to stay with him.

"Wait!" I looked at where his hand held onto mine. I wonder what he's going to say to me… "I… I…" I looked up to see that he was very nervous, but why is he? I pulled him over to me and firmly held him tight against me to try to get him to calm down.

"What's wrong Danny?" I really wanted to know but if he doesn't tell me, then how can I help him at all? That's when I heard a whisper come out from him.

"Kiss me." I was beyond shock right there. Did what he said before mean absolutely nothing? One of his hands had clenched onto my chest and his cheeks were still a deep red. I just needed to know one thing from him.

"Why?" He moved his face closer to me as if he was about to kiss me. Our lips were just an inch apart from each other.

"Because… I think I love you too. I don't know how this happened because we just met each other. And it feels a bit weird being with someone that looks almost like you." I can now officially say that Danny Fenton belongs to me and only me!

"This happened because I loved you and I didn't want anyone else to have you. You're mine and mine alone." Danny's blush just got a bit redder and I don't think it can get any more crimson. "And I'm sure you'll get used to being with someone that looks almost like you." I began to stroke his cheek a bit and all I can see in his eyes is happiness. We brought our lips closer together and kissed gently. That's when we had a make out session for about an hour with some French kissing involved, which felt awesome.

_End Flashback_

We still had our clothes on so I guess we didn't go that far… I looked over to Danny and saw that he was sleeping so peacefully. I guess he was having a good dream. I smiled happily knowing that he was going to be mine forever. I became transparent, as not to disturb his nap when I left the bed. I quickly became visible right near his bed and landed quietly. It was only 1:48 in the morning… It looks like I'm going to be bored for a while but the thought of that soon went away when my ghost sense went off. The ghost wasn't in the bedroom so I decided to take a look out the window that was already open for some reason in case the ghost was outside. And indeed he was.

"Skulker!" I whispered to myself. He was just across the street, floating in the air with binoculars. I went out the window to face the ghost-hunting ghost. "What do you think you're doing here?" Skulker had put down the binoculars in order for him to even see me.

"Ah, ghost child! Are you looking for the 'Colonel' as well?" I had no idea what he was talking about but I'm pretty sure he was up to no good. But it seems as though he wasn't trying to capture me this time or even focused on me as a matter of fact.

"Who? What are you talking about?" I demanded that he answer my questions if he doesn't want anything bad to happen.

"Of course you don't know. I wasn't even expecting you to know anyway." He put up his binoculars again before speaking. "I'm sure you've met Clockwork haven't you?"

"Yeah…" What does he have to do with this I wonder?

"Well every ghost in the ghost zone thought he was the most powerful ghost because he was able control time. But we recently found a dark book in the darkest depths of ghost zone. It said that Clockwork fought some ghost called the 'Colonel' and another ghost called 'The Crystal King.' At first we thought Clockwork would easily defeat them, no matter who they were." Skulker looked in another direction with his binoculars before speaking again. "But we thought wrong. The book had said Clockwork was defeated by one blow by the 'Colonel.' And with the last bit of strength Clockwork had left, he put himself into the past to stop himself from fighting them."

"Clockwork was defeated? By one blow?" That couldn't be possible though. How was the ghost of time defeated by just one blow?

"You heard me right ghost child. Now almost every ghost is searching for the both of them to find out whether it's really true that they had beaten Clockwork. I decided to search for the Colonel first because he was the one who defeated Clockwork. The Crystal King just stood there and watched the whole thing so I'll go after him later."

"But why would you search for the Colonel in Amity Park?" So many things were going through my mind that it became very hard to process them all in such short time.

"Well it's practically the only gate into the human world and some ghosts say that he went through that gate." But if he did go through, I would have sensed his presence… Unless of course, it was that ghost that went into Danny's room yesterday!

"Do you know what he looks like or why he's even here?"

"Well the Colonel is probably here because he's trying to get life force out of people who's had their heart broken by someone or something." I didn't understand what he meant at all.

"What do you mean people who's had their heart broken?"

"I mean he goes after people that just lost someone or something special to them. That's when they become the most vulnerable to suck their life force and he needs life force to be able to live. At least that's what I heard… And he wears something like a blue uniform with tons of badges. That's why he's nicknamed the 'Colonel.'" So that was the Colonel in the room!

"I'll tell you one thing Skulker. The Colonel you're looking for is here in Amity Park. I saw him go through Danny's bedroom yesterday."

"I knew he was here and wait… did you just say Danny's bedroom?" Oops, almost forgot! No other ghost knows that we've separated from each other.

"I mean my bedroom." Skulker just stared at me for a few seconds before speaking.

"You seem somewhat different…" He took out something hand-held and pointed it at me. What is he doing? I started to become a bit nervous at what he was doing.

"My sensors indicate you're a full ghost. You're not that half-ghost, half-human hybrid anymore. What did you do to yourself ghost child?"

"I… uh…" How am I going to get out of this one? Oh I know! Before I could even answer, another voice came out of the distance.

"I always knew some loser ghosts were following me." It was a very calm voice, but I couldn't recognize it at all.

"Who are you?" Skulker shouted at the origin from which we heard the voice came from. Suddenly, some ghost in a blue uniform with a lot of badges became visible before us. He had black hair but not as much as Danny had. He also had some kind of a yellow rope that went around his right shoulder. It seemed as though he had hat hair the way his hair looked right now. And he was wearing white gloves like I did.

"I'm the one who you're looking for. I'm the Colonel." Skulker immediately took out a weapon and shot it at him. The Colonel had easily dodged it by just moving a step to the left.

"I'm going to cut off your head and place it on a pedestal if you're really the one who defeated Clockwork." Okay… that's a bit disturbing…

"You can't even touch me so don't bother thinking that. Instead, you should be thinking if you're going to leave here alive." I wonder if this guy is really as strong as Skulker said he is. I went down to a nearby rooftop as a precaution. I didn't want to get hit by any of their attacks. The Colonel's hands grew to a bright orange flame. He then shot it at Skulker who just nearly evaded that attack. I was stunned at what I just saw. The Colonel shot a fireball! But he's a ghost! How does he have that ability?

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." The Colonel laughed quite insanely.

"How did you do that? There's no way a ghost can shoot flames!" Skulker was just as shocked as I was.

"Looks like you aren't smart at all. You came after me not knowing what I could do? And you call yourself the greatest ghost hunter in all of ghost zone." Skulker growled at that remark. "I have the elemental fire in my control. I have it because when I was a human, I used fire as weapons. I loved fire and I always wondered what was so intriguing about it that always got my attention. I was the Colonel of a proud army but my own men who thought that I would lead them to their deaths in the next battle burned me to death. I was betrayed… And now I'm a ghost with fire as my weapon. But you don't need to know this because you're not going to be living any longer." So that's why he can use fire as an attack… It's as if the element fire has become one with him.

"You will fall by my hands Colonel!" Skulker took out another weapon and shot it endlessly at the Colonel who seems to be dodging every shot made at him.

"I guess your aim is just as bad as your disturbing threat you made." I can tell that the Colonel is getting on Skulker's nerves with his verbal abuse. To a spectator such as myself, I can easily tell that the Colonel is making Skulker lose his concentration with insults. Suddenly, Skulker shot a bazooka that shot a huge net at the Colonel, successfully snaring him.

"Now I have you!" Skulker looked like he took out all his weapons and aimed it at the Colonel. "I guess you really weren't the one who defeated Clockwork if you fell by my hands." With that said, he shot all his weapons and landed with direct hits on the Colonel. So much smoke had been made by the impact of all those weapons that you couldn't see the Colonel or anywhere in the vicinity of him as a matter of fact. A few seconds later, I heard the Colonel's insane laughter again.

"Why are there a lot of ghosts that have such a big ego?" He continued to laugh with all his might. The smoke cleared up, revealing that the Colonel had absolutely no scratches on him or his uniform.

"That's impossible! How could you not be hurt at all?" The Colonel raised one of his hands to his left shoulder and merely swabbed it of any dirt.

"Probably because I'm on a different level than you are. No ghost has defeated me and no ghost ever will. And now, I think it's time to say goodbye." The Colonel raised his right hand and pointed it at Skulker. "Farewell." He snapped his fingers and all you could see was something that looked like fire lightning come from his hand and hit Skulker. Skulker looked like he was a bonfire and he slowly fell out of the sky. What power he possessed… I don't think I would be able to live if I fought this guy. I looked at Skulker's body that now lay in the middle of the street and was now fully black. Is he… dead? I then heard footsteps land behind me.

"And what about you? Would you like to fight me as well?" I turned around to face the person who just barbequed Skulker. I was kind of scared, but I wasn't going to show it to him.

"I never had any intention of fighting you in the first place." He looked at me with such intensity that it felt like he was peering into my soul.

"I didn't think there was actually a smart ghost among the lot of you. Well if you were wondering, your friend isn't deceased but I did give him enough pain to make him unconscious. Now if you don't mind, I have some other business to attend to." He became invisible and left me on the rooftop. The first thing that came to my mind was to get Skulker off the street before anyone sees him so I went to Danny's house and grabbed a Fenton Thermos. I exited the house, sucked Skulker into the Fenton Thermos and closed the lid tightly. I went back into the house again and left the Thermos in Danny's closet. I was sure that no one would find him in there. As I looked over to the bed, it seems like Danny was still sound asleep and it was only 2:21. I sat down besides the bed where Danny had laid peacefully and saw that Danny still hadn't returned the Fenton Ghost Catcher. He's probably going to do it later today. Until then, I patiently waited for daylight to come.

**7:00 A.M.**

By that time, the sun had decided to shine its light onto Amity Park making everything bright again. I stood up figuring that it's about time I should since I've been sitting for about 5 hours straight. I walked around the room while stretching my arms and legs for a few minutes until I heard a door creak from the hallway. I decided to peek my head out the door to see who it was and saw that it was Jazz in her pink pajamas. I laughed mentally because she even had cute little bunnies on them. She went downstairs into the kitchen and I followed after. I sat in one of the seats and became visible while Jazz was getting some cereal, a bowl, and some milk. When she turned around, she immediately dropped all those things when she saw me.

"Phantom! Don't scare me like that!" The cereal box fell safely while the bowl shattered and the milk just kind of… began to ooze out of the cap that was half open now.

"I didn't mean to." I gave a grin when she had to clean up the mess she made but I decided to help. It was half my fault anyway… I walked over to the mess and picked up the milk that was slowly dripping out. I pushed the cap onto it tightly so it wouldn't drip anymore and had placed the milk on the counter. Jazz was sweeping up the broken pieces of the bowl as I picked up the cereal box on the floor.

"You know, Danny would never help me with something like this."

"Now don't start comparing the both of us." Jazz threw out the pieces into the trashcan and got a new bowl out of the drawer.

"I'm not Phantom… I'm just saying that he would never do that, that's all." She brought the bowl and cereal over to the table and I brought the milk over. We both sat next to each other in silence for a minute. "So, how was your night with Danny?" Oh boy… if she only knew.

"It was… exciting." She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"How was it exciting?" She began to pour the milk into the bowl that had cereal in it. I shrugged not knowing how to answer her. I guess she shrugged it off as well when she started to talk about something else. I guess it's too early in the morning for her to start gossiping. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Nah, it's okay. I don't eat anyway, remember?" She nodded remembering what I said to her yesterday. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I looked over to see whom it was. It was Danny, who was rubbing his eyes a bit and still yawning. He walked over to the table and took a seat right next to me.

"What are you doing up so early? You usually sleep until noon before you wake up." Danny laid his head on his arms on the table.

"I wonder how I could sleep when a certain someone was screaming." He glared at Jazz. "And how could you sleep when you hear something break just below you?" Looks the noise Jazz made woke him up from his slumber.

"Geez, I wasn't that loud. And it wasn't my fault in the first place. You can blame Phantom for the noise." She said as she took another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Why should I blame Phantom? I didn't hear him at all when I was upstairs." I chuckled as he began to take my side.

"Because he's the reason why I even dropped the bowl. He surprised me when he appeared out of nowhere."

"Well I have to say that it's not my fault you get scared so easily." Both Danny and I snickered.

"I wasn't scared at all Phantom. Like I said before, startled is the word for it."

"Okay, whatever you say Jazz." I looked over to Danny to see his attractive face again. I sighed mentally at how I was able to get Danny to love me in just one day. That must be a world record or something. Danny's face soon turned into that puppy dog look he used to give to Paulina but now, he's giving it to me. I felt really special to have someone like Danny to be with me. I secretly made my right hand go for Danny's left hand without Jazz seeing. We were soon holding hands as if we were lovers… well maybe not lovers yet.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Danny soon snapped out of his puppy dog look and we both had let go of each other's hand. I turned back to Jazz to answer her question.

"Nothing…" I said calmly as to not arouse her suspicion of us.

"Then why is Danny blushing?" I looked back at Danny to see that he indeed was blushing. He looks so cute when he blushes… but now is not the time to think about that!

"Um… because…" I couldn't think up a good lie for this but as an alternative, I decided to become transparent. I grabbed Danny and brought him back into his bedroom. When I went through the ceiling, I heard her say something like 'Boys act weird sometimes.' I dropped Danny onto the bed and stood right next to him. "You always have to blush don't you?"

"It's not my fault!" I chuckled as I crawled over on top of him until I met his face with mine.

"I know it isn't Danny." Instead of kissing him straight on, I decided to have some fun before he can get what he wanted. I began to nip at his ear a bit, hearing Danny moan but he was trying to keep it in. I lowered my head and started to leave small kisses as I went down his neck until I reached his collarbone. He was really holding his moans in really good but let's see what happens when I do this. I began to suck at his collarbone but I didn't hear anything come out of him so I decided to bite at it kind of hard, but just hard enough to make it bright red. That's when I heard him moan in both pain and pleasure. My lips formed a smile when I heard it. As soon as it was a cherry color, I went back to his face. His eyes were firmly closed by the ministrations I was doing for him.

"Stop… teasing… already." He was panting in between each word. I gave a grin at what he just said.

"Don't tell me you're tired just yet." He opened his eyes to look at me. "Because we're only getting started." I immediately forced my lips onto his and began to kiss him. I felt his mouth was kind of open so I took this chance to put my tongue in. I could taste every part of his mouth as I kissed him. He tasted so delicious just like I imagined… After about three minutes, I pulled away as I was out of breath and it looks like the same thing happened to Danny. We were both breathless that I could literally feel him breathe on me. But I didn't mind it at all.

"I love you Phantom." I was a bit surprised to hear him say that while we were doing this sort of thing but I returned the gesture.

"I love you too Danny." He smiled, which made me feel very pleased inside. A knock was quickly heard outside the door.

"Danny! What are those sounds I hear in there?" Oh great! It was his mom… Danny instantly became anxious but I calmed him down with a small kiss.

"Don't worry. I'll just be outside the window." I became translucent and went outside the window like I said I would.

"Danny? Are you okay?" I saw the door open and his mom enter the room. She immediately held her hand over Danny's forehead. "Are you sick? You look a bit red and sweaty." Here comes a mother's internal instinct.

"I'm okay mom. I just had… a nightmare. That's all." That was a pretty good excuse. I guess he's learning from the master.

"You had a nightmare?" She took off her hand and held it on her hips. "Are you sure that's what happened?" He nodded surely. "Well okay. I was just here because I heard something coming from your room and I didn't know what it was but I guess it was my imagination. I'll be down in the lab with your father okay?" He nodded once more. His mother left the room which meant that I could enter safely again. I became visible and landed on top of him fully.

"Well aren't you a good liar now?" He blushed intensely again. I sighed mentally as I thought his face looked even cuter when he did that.

"I can only lie like that when you're around…"

"I feel so complimented." His blush just got even redder. I don't know why but I like making him blush. We lay like that for a while, noticing that Danny had gone into that puppy look phase.

**30 Minutes Later… **Would you believe they could stay like that for so long?

As I gazed upon Danny's icy blue eyes, I felt like I was in another world. A world where I'm always happy with the one person I love most. I felt his hand come up to my cheek and start stroking. It felt nice but it felt kind of strange because usually I was the one who would do this. A few moments later, I suddenly remembered about Skulker who was in the Fenton Thermos. But he can wait; I have more important things to do first… I smiled at the naughty thoughts that were going through my head.

"Your smile looks… stunning…"

"Ohh, I got another admiring comment. What are you up to? Huh?" I laid my head right next to his.

"I'm not up to anything. And what, I can't give you compliment once in a while?"

"You can. You're welcome to flatter me all you want. But in return, you're going to get something very physical from me." I'll never get tired of making him blush like that… "So if you give me another compliment, you're going to get something special from me… And I'm not going to stop if you just so happen to say stop…" I can tell he was thinking on whether to say another one, or not.

"Well I think you're… charming?" He was very unsure of what he just said but I won't be of my action.

"Do you really think that Danny?" I looked attentively upon his face, waiting for his answer. He nodded. "Good. Because I think your compliments should be repaid right now." I started to have one of my hands move downwards, starting from his face. I got off him and went onto the side so that I would be able to continue. I stopped as soon as my hand was right near his crotch. I whispered very seductively. "Do you want me to keep going?" He seemed pretty hesitant of what I was about to do so I decided to show a little appetizer. I brought my hand to meet his crotch and began to rub it a bit. And I finally got him to moan. But it was just our luck when Jazz had decided to interrupt us at that moment.

"Danny! Dad wants you to return his Fenton Ghost Catcher right now!" I heard Danny groan in discontent.

"Okay!" He got off the bed slowly and went over to the device. He firmly grasped it and tried to lift it with all his might but to no avail. He turned around to look at me.

"Um Phantom? A little help here?"

"Oh you know I would I love to help you but your parents are ghost hunters and if they see me… well, who knows what might happen?" I smiled innocently at Danny. I surprise myself sometimes, mainly because I can act in so many different ways…

"Then how am I supposed to carry it downstairs? I can't do it by myself." I stood up and walked over to where Danny waited for me.

"You like whining a lot sometimes don't you?"

"I don't whine!" I brought a finger to his lips to hush him. He removed my finger so he would be able to speak. "I got it!" He ran out the door and down into the lab I suppose. This would be a good time to see how Skulker is doing… I went into the closet and picked up the Fenton Thermos. I pointed it towards an open space on the floor and had removed the cap that kept him in. Skulker had landed on the floor and it looked like he wasn't completely black anymore.

"Ugh, what happened?" Skulker rubbed the back of his head and tried to stand up but ended up falling back down.

"Does being burnt to a crisp mean anything?" Skulker gazed at me as if he wasn't amused at what I just said. He hissed at the pain he endured by the Colonel's attack.

"You're not humorous at all ghost child." He sighed before continuing. "I remember the Colonel snapping his fingers at me and after that, my memory shows me nothing of what happened after."

"Well then, I guess I'll fill you in. You were encased by flames that you just fell out of the sky and landed in the center of the road beneath you." Skulker moved himself to a nearby wall so he could sit upright. I, of course, just stood there.

"And what about you? It doesn't look like the Colonel made any attacks on you."

"Maybe because he didn't? Besides, why would he want to attack me in the first place?" I stared attentively at him, as to why he would think that.

"You didn't bother to fight? I thought you protected Amity Park from ghosts."

"I do. But the thing is, he wasn't attacking any citizens of this city. That's the only time I fight, to protect all the people who reside here!" I stood proudly with my fists against my waist.

"Don't do that ghost child." I lowered my fists and sat besides Skulker. I didn't feel like standing anymore after what he just said. I guess Danny is starting to rub off me. "So he really was the one who defeated Clockwork…"

"I guess that makes him the strongest ghost in all of ghost zone now…" Amazing… but I sometimes wish I were the strongest ghost. How cool would that be? Every single ghost would know your name and would avoid a fight with you if they could.

"Not precisely." I looked at him as though he was crazy. Who else could be stronger than the Colonel? "He does have a brother you know and his nickname is the "Crystal King. He's actually the strongest and by that name, I guess he also has an elemental power. Probably ice or something like that…" I would hate to be involved in a fight with either of them…

"Yeah but I wonder… why did Clockwork even try to fight them?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know that much about them myself!" Skulker began to do a quick check up on his armor and weapons.

"You seem to know more about them than I do." He shrugged while looking for anything that might have been damaged by the Colonel's fire attack. Just then, Danny walked into the room with his mouth wide open.

"Skulker!" I looked over to Skulker and saw that his mouth was also wide open. Then he looked over to me and I noticed that he was having a hard time comprehending what was happening right now.

"There are two of you?" Skulker took out the same sensor he used on me last night to tell whether or not I was that half-human, half-ghost hybrid. "Hmm, you're all human. Did you guys split yourselves up or something?" Before Danny had a chance to speak again, I spoke as soon as I heard the last word from Skulker.

"Yes, we did. Is there a problem?"

"Nope, not at all. Now I can capture you both and place you in chambers labeling you all human and you all ghost." Okay, this guy has a very weird mind when it comes to hunting…

"That's not going to happen!" Danny shouted out at Skulker. I think he looked nice every time he looked like that. "Going ghost!" I was shocked right there. Why would he say something like that? He can't go ghost if I'm not a part of him… But I found out I was wrong a second later. The bright circular ring had formed around Danny, changing him into me! He still looks exactly the same as I do… As he charged at Skulker, I stopped him halfway by grabbing him tight against me.

"What are you doing Phantom? This isn't exactly the right time to be doing something like this…" I slowly moved my arms down to his waist and turned him around so that his back would be up against my chest.

"But I think every time is a good time to do this with you." He blushed crimson again. Hmm… so that's how I would look like if I blushed… I would look even cuter if I did that sometimes…

"What about Skulker though?" I laid my head onto his shoulder and slowly whispered into his ear.

"He's not going to do us any harm today. And trust me, I know he won't." I gave a small kiss on his cheek before Skulker spoke.

"What are you two doing?" I let Danny go and turned around to answer Skulker.

"I was just convincing him not to attack you."

"Uh-huh… well I'll be leaving tonight to find that ghost again. And this time, I won't be so foolish to let him defeat me like that. Until then, I'm going to take a nap." He instantly fell right to sleep in less than a second. I wonder how he did that so fast… I turned back to Danny to see he was back in his human form.

"Something has me puzzled Danny… why are you still able to go ghost even though I'm not a part of you anymore?"

"I don't know but does it matter? I can still go ghost!" He said so proudly but changed his tone in the next statement. "Phantom, what was Skulker talking about? He said he was defeated by a ghost or something…" I didn't want to tell Danny because he might start to worry for me and I didn't want him to be concerned at all.

"I have absolutely no idea what he was talking about but I'm sure we don't have anything to do with what he said."

"And what is he doing here in the first place?" I actually didn't know how to answer this one but every time I didn't, I would use actions to talk for me.

"You ask a lot of questions sometimes as well…"

"Well I do want to know why…" I kissed him right there to prevent him from asking too many questions. Since he wasn't expecting this, he left his mouth open for me to enter without resistance. I gladly took this opportunity to taste his mouth again, but this time, it tasted kind of different. His mouth tasted like orange juice… he must've gotten a drink while he was downstairs. I then felt his tongue push against mine, now he was trying to go into my mouth but I'm not just about to let that happen…

"Danny! It's your turn to take out the garbage!" We pulled away from each other as we took in deep breaths. Danny ran out the room without saying a word to do his so-called chore but as I looked at him run, my ghost sense went off again.

**Danny's POV**

I ran out of my room quickly to do the chore my parents force me to do around the house. I hate doing chores sometimes… I sprinted to every room that had a trashcan and replaced it with a new bag while taking the full, used bags out to the front of the house. I saw that by this time in the morning, Amity Park was already full of activity. As I gathered all the bags into the trashcan, I felt someone tap me from behind. I turned around to face the unknown person.

"Excuse me but are your parents ghost hunters?" Oh great, I bet this guy is here to ridicule my dad or something. As I looked more closely at him, he looked like he was wearing a blue military uniform. And he had a ton of badges on his chest so he must be special…

"Yeah… who are you?"

"I'm the Colonel of an army and I would like to speak to your parents if you will." Okay, I was asking you for your name, not what you do… I sighed not knowing what to expect from this guy.

"Follow me." I led him into the house, shut the front door, and told him to wait in the living room while I went to get my parents. I went down into the lab to see both my parents working on something really small. But I didn't want to know what it was right now. "There's someone here to see you guys." My mom took off her goggles and walked over to me.

"Oh really? Who is it Danny?"

"Some guy… I think he's from the military." My dad instantaneously dropped what he was doing and ran over to me.

"Come on Maddie! This could be our big break!" My dad hauled my mom upstairs into the living room as I followed. I wonder if this could get any more embarrassing with the way my dad is acting right now. I immediately headed for my room; I didn't want to hear what my parents were talking about anyway. I just wanted to get back to Phantom right now…

**Phantom's POV** (Yeah I know, Danny's POV was short but he'll get some attention later)

"So, you took out the garbage? That was swift." Weird, where's the ghost that made my ghost sense go crazy? Is he hiding from me?

"Yep. And I ran into some guy that wanted to talk to my parents."

"Some guy?" I became suspicious as to who was chatting to his parents right now… I looked around the room to see if the ghost was here but I saw nobody.

"Yeah, he was wearing this blue uniform that had tons of badges." A cold shiver ran up my spine when he said that. Was the… Colonel… here? But why would he? He doesn't have any business here… "He said he was also a Colonel of some army." It is he! I became so nervous that my hands started to shake a bit. "Are you okay Phantom? You're starting to tremble."

"Yeah Danny. I'm fine." I decided to wait and see what the Colonel was going to do. I wasn't going to be a fool and attack him just for being here… "You should probably take a shower now. Your friends will be here soon."

"They're not going to be here until 2:00 and it's only," He turned to take a glance at the clock before continuing. "9:12. And besides, you know I don't take a shower on weekends unless I'm going out." I walked over to Danny and gave a small scratch under his chin.

"But I want you to look excellent for me and your friends." I smiled trying to convince him to do so. Danny willfully nodded and entered the bathroom. When I heard the lock click, I went over to Skulker and shook him a bit.

"Skulker! Wake up!" He swatted my hands away and opened his eyes slowly.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up ghost child?" He said a bit irritated at what I did.

"The Colonel is in the house." Skulker's eyes opened so big I thought his eyes were going to pop out.

"What?" He screamed so loud that it could be heard throughout the whole house. I tried to cover his mouth before he screamed but it was too late. Luckily, Danny's parents were too focused on talking to the Colonel to hear him scream.

"You idiot! Don't yell like that!" I hissed violently at him.

"How could I not shout? I mean the Colonel himself is here! We should go and battle him!" Skulker immediately stood up.

"Um, try using your head first. We're in the residence of ghost hunters. If Danny's parents even suspect there are ghosts in the house, they'll turn on the ghost defense system or they'll just grab their weapons and start blasting us with it."

"A defense system? Maybe we could use that against the Colonel!" I slapped my hand on my forehead. How come most big, muscular guys/ghosts stupid?

"We can't do that because we're also in the house numbskull!" I screamed and whispered at the same time if that was even possible…

"Then if you're so smart, tell me your plan." I began to consider whether or not we should assault him or just let him do what he's here for.

"I don't think we should even attack him Skulker." Skulker immediately began to disapprove until I told him to shut up and listen to me first. "We shouldn't make the first move because if we do, we'll pay for it with our lives. Let's just see what he's up to before you decide to attack him." After about a minute, he responded.

"I'll listen to you this time ghost child…" Good… I don't want to see a ghost get executed by the Colonel… even if that ghost happened to be the one who caused most of my troubles before. Unexpectedly, the Colonel himself phased through the floor and became visible in front of us.

"Well, well. If it isn't the puny ghost hunter." He laughed, not insanely this time, but like a regular laugh.

"Why you…" Skulker was about to make a move until I laid my hand onto his chest to stop him from going any further.

"Calm yourself…" I said angrily that he was about to do something stupid. He stopped laughing when I turned around to face him.

"Looks like you really are smart. What's your name? I don't think I've seen you in the ghost zone before." Geez, he calls me smart just because I don't want to fight him…

"I don't think I need to tell you my name and of course you've never seen me in the ghost zone. Why would I be there?" I was hoping with each word I said, it wouldn't make him upset or annoyed.

"Well, it certainly looks like someone has an attitude." He chuckled a bit, making me wonder what was so funny. I didn't notice when he first came in but his hair changed from this morning. Now his hair seemed to stretch to his eyebrows but not all of his hair…

"What are you doing here Colonel?" I asked him with much hate that he was here.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Danny Phantom." My eyes widened at what he just said. How does my name? I didn't even tell him… He phased back down into the living room without further chatter. And why did he come up here in the first place? I sighed thinking that he must have been watching me go into this house and that he didn't depart when I thought he did.

"That beast! Who does he think he is that he can talk to me like that?"

"I think he's the second strongest ghost so it would be best if you didn't talk back to him." What was he planning? I just hoped that it didn't include Danny, his family, or me. If it came to that, then I would have to fight him no matter what.

**Danny's POV**

Ever since I left the shower, I felt something unusual in the atmosphere. Phantom wasn't acting his usual self by hitting on me about a million times. Instead, he seemed very anxious and a bit concerned about something. And Skulker seemed to be very upset for some reason. Then Sam called saying to meet over at her house instead of mine plus it sounded like her voice was kind of hoarse. So, I left the house about twenty minutes before 2:00. As I reached to open the door, my mom blocked me.

"Hold on Danny. Before you go, I want you to take our new friend with you."

"What new friend?" I hope she wasn't talking about who I think she was…

"You act as if you don't know what I'm talking about." Maybe because I really don't? "I want you to take the Colonel along with you." I was traumatized by what she just said. Was my mom crazy or something? You can't take an adult with you to your friend's house! Especially if you don't even know the guy!

"But mom!"

"No buts Danny! Take him with you and try to show him a good time." Before I could even try to get in why he shouldn't come with me, I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder. I only needed to take a small glimpse to know who it was…

"Don't worry Maddie. I'm sure Daniel and I will have a great time together!" Great, he even says my name just like Vlad does… I sighed slowly, knowing that I already lost this argument without even a fight. She had finally moved out of the way, which allowed me to leave the house. As I made my way towards Sam's house, the Colonel walked besides me. I hope no one thinks I'm with this guy… People might think it's bizarre since you usually don't see a military guy around this town…

"So tell me Daniel. What are your hobbies?" I was looking forward to walking to Sam's house quietly but I hardly get what I want sometimes…

"Do I have to tell you? It is private you know…" I meet him one day and he's already asking these sorts of questions…

"Does that mean you do things you shouldn't be doing?"

"No, that's not what it means at all."

"I see. Well then do you have a girlfriend?" More like the opposite…

"Nope, don't have one." Please, stop asking me all these questions already! It feels like he's poking at my privacy, which he really is.

"Do you have a boyfriend then?" I felt myself choke at that question. This isn't a question you usually hear everyday… "I guess that sound you made means you do. So who is it?" I looked over to him and his expression was a bit scary. It looked like he was smiling… and that frightened me a bit…

"I don't have a boyfriend! And the only reason I made that sound was because you don't usually hear that question being asked every day!"

"Well if you don't have a boyfriend like you say so, then why are you blushing?" I didn't know what he was talking about. Was I really blushing? "And why are you being so defensive all of a sudden?" This guy was really getting on my nerves right now… I looked away from him and stared straight ahead.

"I am not blushing at all! And I'm not being defensive either!" Although I did notice that my cheeks were becoming a bit warm.

"Whatever you say Daniel. But I would still like to know who your boyfriend is."

"I told you already! I don't have a boyfriend!" What will it take for him to listen to what I'm saying?

"It wouldn't happen to be that boy who had white hair and green eyes would it?" I gasped silently. How did he know that he was in the house? I thought Phantom was always vigilant as to go transparent if anyone besides Jazz or me saw him… Does my parents know also know about him? I became worried that something bad might happen to Phantom. "And don't worry. I was the only one who saw him when I decided to take a look at the second floor. Your parents went down into the lab to get something for me." What in the world… is he reading my thoughts or something?

"No… he's just… a friend!"

"Is he a really good friend?"

"Will you stop asking me these questions already? Geez…." As I looked down the block, I could see Sam's house from the distance. We were already here? That fast? Weird… it usually takes longer to get there…

"All right, fine. I'll stop for now but I will ask you later." This guy doesn't know when to quit does he? He acts just like the box ghost in a way…

"Can I know your name so I can tell them who you are?" We walked up the porch steps and waited for him to speak before I rang the doorbell.

"You can just say I'm the Colonel." I grumbled at how he wouldn't answer the question directly. I pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. I just hope it wouldn't be the parents who would answer it. I think they still hate me… My friend slowly opened the door with her parents looking at us from the living room.

"What the… you're here too? And who's he?" Sam looked over to the Colonel behind me with a bewildered look.

"He's the Colonel…"

"The Colonel? Well why is he here? And why are you here? You know my parents would go berserk if anyone else besides my friends came over." It felt really weird talking about someone who was right next to you…

"Well, you…" I was cut short when Sam's parents began to shout to us.

"Samantha! I thought you said you were going to your friend's house? You never said they were coming over here and you didn't say anything about a military man." Before Sam could say something, the Colonel decided to speak.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure I can get them to agree on our being here." He walked over to Sam's parents who were sitting down next to each other on the couch and laid a hand on each of them and began to whisper something. Sam and I looked at each other, wondering what he was going to do.

"Well Sam, you didn't tell me he was your bodyguard." Our faces literally fell off. The Colonel said he was Sam's bodyguard?

"Um… I forgot… to tell you guys?" Sam chuckled anxiously. I was just stunned on how he was able to convince them so easily.

"Of course he can stay." The mother said with content that Sam has a bodyguard. The Colonel walked over to us and gestured us to move somewhere else quickly. Sam had begun to walk away with me and the Colonel was following after. She lead us downstairs into her own private movie theatre and Tucker was there munching away at popcorn.

"Hey Danny." He said with his mouth full of buttery popcorn. "You're here too?"

"Of course I'm here… why wouldn't I be?" Sam sat down in a chair besides Tucker.

"Because Sam says she didn't call us at all. And that she didn't tell us to come over to her house today." Tucker shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Well she called me…" I said with suspicion that something weird is going on… but maybe it was just my imagination…

"That's because I didn't Tucker! I don't know why you guys are saying I did call you…" I can see that Sam was slightly upset or something…

"Maybe because you really did Sam." Sam took Tucker's bag of popcorn and dumped it all over him.

"I said I didn't and stop saying I did!" I sat down in a chair that was behind a table between Sam and Tucker. As usual, Tucker just ate the popcorn off of him.

"Anyway, who's the guy with you Danny?" I looked over to see the Colonel standing right besides my chair, looking straight ahead without even blinking.

"He's in the military… at least I think he is. And you can call him the Colonel." I looked back to Tucker who seemed to inspecting him or something.

"The Colonel huh? That's pretty cool. And I like his uniform. " He said as he began stuffing more popcorn into his mouth.

"Be right back. Have to do something." Sam stood up quickly and ran back upstairs. I wonder what she had to do… As soon as she was out of sight, the Colonel began to speak.

"You know, too much popcorn is bad for you." I felt like snickering because I had a feeling something funny might occur.

"So? I'm still a teen which means I can eat as much as I want to." I waited for the Colonel to say something… I hope it was something that might get Tucker scared.

"Well then, I guess you're not going to get any girls then." I don't know why but seeing Tucker scared as something fun to see sometimes. Hmm, I guess I can see why Phantom likes scaring him now.

"Just by eating popcorn?" Tucker asked in disbelief.

"Yep because you're going to have so many pimples on your face that no one would want to look at you."

"Yeah right. Who said popcorn makes pimples?" The Colonel walked right in front of Tucker, getting ready to say something.

"I said so." He said in a very intimidating tone. I think it was a little scarier than Phantom's tone… Tucker slowly set aside the popcorn and began to laugh nervously.

"Um… I'll stop eating now…" I could have laughed right at that moment but right now, I'm trying to hold it in. After about a minute, the Colonel came back next to me.

"Daniel, I think Sam is calling you." I didn't hear any voices come from Sam unless the Colonel has better hearing than I do. I looked over at Tucker and saw he wanted to say something but kept it in out of fear of the Colonel. Probably about the way he was saying my name…

"I don't hear anything Colonel…" I tried to listen closely to hear if she really was calling me.

"I think we should go upstairs just in case she did." I nodded at what he said. I stood up and went up the stairs until I reached the second floor. The Colonel was still following me of course. I noticed that one of the doors in the hallway was a bit open so I decided to see if she was in there. As I took a peek into the room, the Colonel placed his hand on my shoulder for some reason. What I saw right there traumatized me to the extreme. I'm seeing, right in front of me right now, Phantom kissing Sam…

**RegiGod**: How did this chapter work for you guys? Like any particular scenes? Tell me in your review and please, do review! Oh yeah, I also want to know if the Colonel seems familiar to you guys from somewhere else. If you know who he is, tell me in your review and if it's right, I'll do you one single wish for the first one who gets it right. But please remember to ask something reasonable… Remember, more reviews equals more inspiration equals more words and more action involved. It's actually getting kind of hard for me to write more without any inspiration… But all in all, thanks for reading this chapter!

**ChaosInducer**: Sorry I couldn't update earlier if you already left for the hospital. I had to go out and do some stuff first… then I had to add a few more things in and read it myself before updating. Tell whoever broke her/his leg that I hope he/she feels better soon!


	4. Believe It or Not

**RegiGod**: Well I'm still very glad to see that people are reading and reviewing my story! Thanks to all of you readers out there! I also found something very interesting; I have like 100 times more hits than I do reviewers… weird… And you people who has my story as favs and alerts, why don't you review? Lmao… Now here is Chapter four!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough. But to Butch Hartman, would you believe he hates anything slash about his work? Also, the mystery ghost described in this chapter does not belong to me.

**Warning**: This story contains slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like it I suggest you leave. And never come back here again!

**Coupling**: Danny x Phantom or in other words DF x DP.

**Beta Reader**: I will never have one for any of my stories. All this is made and checked by me.

**Note**: Just so you know, chapter five of this story will not show up the last day of August because I'm leaving to go back to U.S.A, which will take about 20 hours. So expect that chapter to show up in September. And if you see something that I could improve with my writing, please tell!

_Love: Difficult to Perceive_

Chapter 4 – Believe It Or Not

**Danny's POV**

I just couldn't believe my eyes… Phantom and Sam were… kissing? My heart feels like its been torn to pieces… I felt my feet slowly retreat back down into the basement where I sat back down into my chair to reflect on what I just saw. Was it true? Or was it just an illusion? All I knew was that my heart ached like never before. I felt myself being shaken a bit so I looked up at whom it was.

"Danny! It's about time you looked! What was Sam doing upstairs?" I couldn't find myself to answer him because I didn't know if what I saw was true or not. I suddenly heard the Colonel's voice answer for me.

"I don't think you should know right now." Tucker immediately backed away from the both of us. Right now, I just felt like crying… I also felt like I was betrayed… I felt a hand cover my ear and I started to hear the Colonel's voice. "Do you feel like taking a walk?" I nodded shakily. Right now, any support given, I'll gladly take. He took my hand and slowly pulled me up. He led me upstairs and out of the house… I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care… As we kept walking, I still kept thinking about that image… it was stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out at all.

"Do you want to talk?" I didn't answer him at first but I did after he asked twice.

"I don't know… I just…" I looked down at the concrete below as we walked to wherever it is we're going to.

**10 Minutes Later…**

"We're here…" As I took in my surroundings, I noticed that we were in the famous park of Amity Park. I think we had the biggest park any city ever had… But why were we here in the first place? I didn't understand what the Colonel was doing but I still continued to follow him. He stopped when we reached one of the park benches on the side with a huge water fountain in front. He gestured to me to sit with him and so I did. "Do you feel like talking to me now?" I sighed sadly. Why is something like this happening to me? Did I do something to deserve it?

"I guess so…" The Colonel didn't seem all that bad to me so I'm pretty sure he won't tell anyone what we were going to talk about.

"I'll just ask a few questions and if you think they're too offensive, you don't have to answer them." I nodded. I was still a bit shaky after what I just saw…

"Is that boy with the white hair your boyfriend?" I nodded nervously as to whether or not it was the right thing to tell him. "Well I'm pretty sure he wasn't supposed to do what he did in that bedroom."

"Obviously…" I felt so many mixed emotions like never before. I felt upset, betrayed, heartbroken, and sad all at the same time. I didn't even know what to do in a situation such as this.

"I don't think he even loves you if he did that…" I just kept silent and listened. "How long were you guys together?"

"Not even more than 16 hours I suppose…" Did last night mean nothing to him? Was he just acting this morning as well? Was he pretending to even love me? Or was he just using me for his own needs…?

"Well he cheated on you pretty fast. I guess he was just using you for his own needs…" Is that true? Was he really doing that… to me? But why would he? We just met yesterday… and I don't see why he would have a reason to do so… "You can always break up with him you know."

"Would that be… best?" I looked at his face and all I saw was kindness and caring. I don't think I've seen that in anyone else besides my family and friends.

"It's only the best thing to do if you think so." I looked back at the ground and wondered if he was really right. Should I break up with Phantom? Were we even together in the first place? Before I could think any further, I heard my friends calling me.

"Danny!" I saw both Tucker and Sam run over to where we were. I didn't want to see Sam's face right now… it would only remind me of what I saw earlier… They had stopped a few feet in front of me with only Tucker out of breath. But Sam looked like she had tons of energy left. "Danny we have to tell you something." Looks like she's going to tell me about the kiss… Well I for one don't want to hear it!

"Yeah, I think I already know what you're going to say and I don't care in the least!" I looked away and closed my eyes.

"What do you mean you don't care? But the…" I immediately cut her off before she said anything more as I looked back at them.

"I said I don't care so don't bother trying to tell me anything more." A new voice unexpectedly appeared from behind Sam.

"You should really listen to what she's trying to say." Phantom came out from behind her, along with Skulker. He even had a smile on his face. If he thinks that just that smile is going to win me over again, he has another thing coming. But the longer I looked at him; I could feel my defenses slowly fade away. Suddenly, the Colonel cut off my view when he stepped in front of me.

"I believe Daniel said he didn't want to listen to any of you." I was really surprised that he was helping me with this but I was kind of glad that he was.

"And I believe you should get out of our way and let Danny come over to us." Phantom said in a threatening and intimidating tone.

"Or what? You can't do anything to me." As I looked at the side of the Colonel, I saw a green glow, coming from Phantom's hands. That could only mean one thing. He was going to assault him! I stood up quickly and ran in front of the Colonel.

"You better not shoot him Phantom! Not while I'm here!" He stared at me very bewildered by what I was doing. The green glow from his hands slowly dissipated.

"Why are you protecting him?" I could tell he was kind of upset that I was defending the Colonel.

"Because he doesn't deserve to get attacked by you! He didn't do anything wrong so leave him be!" I stared at him keenly as I saw Sam and Tucker run off to the side of us as if a battle was going to ensue. It looked like Phantom was staring at me in disbelief… but Skulker just had a gun aimed at the Colonel.

"What did you do to him Colonel?" Phantom asked very angrily. I was expecting him to say something to me but that didn't happen… And what in the world did he mean by that?

"How typical of you teens today… You always like to blame adults for something they didn't do…" He nodded his head left to right. "And it seems you two are ghosts." Great, now a military official knows about the ghosts here…

"Can we attack him now? I'm getting tired of the way he keeps talking to us." Skulker said with much impatience.

"Why? Is it because your small brain can't comprehend anything I say?" I don't know if it was just I, but the Colonel was kind of funny. On the other hand, Skulker didn't find it humorous at all. The Colonel had abruptly moved me behind him. "You better stay behind me and don't worry about me. I can dodge their attacks easily and I'll prove it to you." I was unsure of what he was doing but he seemed like a responsible adult… But when I saw Skulker shoot his plasma gun, I acted on impulse. It felt as if the plasma went right through me and I felt so much pain. It felt like forever before I landed on my back with a thud. When I opened my eyes, my vision was a bit blurry. It looks that weapon hurts humans more than ghosts…

"You idiot! You shot Danny!" Phantom sounded pretty displeased but why would he? Does he still… care about me? No, that can't be… I heard someone's footsteps run over to me and I couldn't tell whom it was until that person began to speak.

"Are you okay?" I felt myself being lifted up and pressed against Phantom's chest. It felt nice… until my vision went back to normal and I saw Sam in the background. Seeing them two at the same time just reminded me of what I saw earlier.

"I don't remember asking for your help at all!" I pushed him away from me violently. He deserved it after what he did to me. I stood up slowly and went back next to the Colonel.

"What did you do to him!" This time, Phantom screamed with a very fuming tone. "You've turned him against me! I won't let you get away with what you did!" What was Phantom talking about? I couldn't understand any of his questions at all. Why would he be blaming the Colonel for the mess he's in? He should blame himself really…

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't I who turned him against you. It was you who did this to yourself." The Colonel moved a few feet behind the bench so he wouldn't be near me. "Anytime you're ready to shoot, you ghosts…" I became worried for his safety. Can he really be able to dodge them like he said he could? But just to be sure…

"If you attack him Phantom, I won't ever forgive you!" He looked at me very stunned at what I just said. I wonder if he would really listen to me… As I looked upon his face, I saw that he was having a very tough time making his decision on to attack or not to.

"Come on ghost child! Let's go beat this guy down into the dirt where he belongs!" Would Phantom listen to me or to Skulker? I looked back at the Colonel as he crouched a bit, waiting for them to make a move. Sam and Tucker were both waving me to come over there but I wasn't going to listen to them. Especially to Sam…

"I…" I looked back to Phantom and saw that he was really struggling on whom he should listen to. "I can't…" Now it was my turn to be surprised… he was listening to me? Does this mean something? "I can't do something Danny doesn't want me to do…" He looked down and constricted his fists. If he's still acting like this, then was the kiss I saw an illusion? Was it a figment of my imagination? But the Colonel saw it as well… at least he said he did.

"Well I really don't care if your alter ego stops you. He can't stop me at all." He shot at the Colonel but he easily dodged it by tilting his head a bit.

"Were you aiming for my face? Oh wait, you can't aim at all!" He laughed at his own joke a little too much if you ask me.

"Let's see if you can insult me again when I do this!" He began throwing small disks at the Colonel, who didn't even bother to dodge them. Is he crazy or something? The disks seemed as though they were sticking to the Colonel, not cutting him. "You didn't even avoid them at all and that will be your biggest mistake." Skulker took out a small remote control with a little antenna on top.

"Oh? And why's that?" The Colonel merely stood there with his hands inside his pockets, waiting tolerantly on what was going to happen.

"Because you're going to die right here, right now." I couldn't believe my ears… he was going to kill the Colonel? For what? He didn't do anything… Before I had to time to stop him, the button was already pushed and all the disks on him exploded, blowing me away from the strong wind that formed by the explosion. I don't know why but someone up there obviously had to push me towards Phantom. I covered my eyes from the all the smoke and dust and I felt myself being held against Phantom so I wouldn't be blown away any further. "Not even the strongest of ghosts can survive that explosion!" What was Skulker talking about? The guy wasn't a ghost; he was a human like me…The smoke began to clear out and I couldn't tell if he was dead or not. But I soon found out when he started to talk.

"Is that all you can do?" The Colonel shocked me again. How was he able to survive all those explosions? I know I wouldn't have… maybe he has some sort of military armor on. I looked over to Skulker and it seems like he was as astonished as I was. "Just face it, you can't hurt me at all. No matter what you do, I will receive no damage to such frail attacks." The smoke finally cleared and not a single scrape was found on him or his clothing. Skulker's expression changed from being shocked to being upset. He ran instantaneously at the Colonel with fists at his side.

"You will die by my hands today, no matter what I have to do! All your insults will end right here!" Punches were being thrown one after another but the Colonel easily dodged them with ease with some jumps and turns. I think I even saw sparkles appear near his face…

"Amazing how you just don't learn." The Colonel said as he avoided another punch by the livid ghost. "I wonder what it would take for you to give up… maybe I should attack you now." Skulker stopped his bombardment of punches and just stood there. "Humph. It's about time you gave up." He actually stopped when the Colonel said he was going to attack him? Did Skulker actually fear someone? The Colonel coolly walked over to me and held out his hand. "I believe we should go somewhere else where we're not being disturbed." Before I could answer, Phantom wrapped his arms around me, preventing me from leaving.

"He's not going anywhere with you." The Colonel stared down at us hard as if he was mad at Phantom. But his appearance changed back to being calm.

"I do believe it is not our decision to say where he should go. I would rather let Daniel here decide who he wants to go with." He gave a smirk as if he knew that I would go with him. But I am having second thoughts…

"Fine. He'll choose then." You've got to be kidding me. They're both forcing me to answer this question! I groaned mentally at how they're making me decide… maybe I can get myself out of this… I stood up and cleaned myself up of any dust while Phantom did the same thing.

"Do I have to decide?" They both nodded agreeing. I guess I really can't get out of this… But whom should I go to? The Colonel or Phantom? I think the Colonel does care about my safety but I have to find out whether or not Phantom really kissed Sam… that's my decision then. "I'll go with…" The way they both were staring at me has me kind of freaked out. "Phantom?" Colonel's face fell to disappointment while Phantom just took me into a big hug from behind. I could feel my cheeks becoming a bit warm…

"I'll come back tomorrow to see you again." He walked away into the distance and out of the park. I saw Skulker come over, grumbling at how he was intimidated so easily by the Colonel. Sam and Tucker also came over to where Skulker stood in front of me. I noticed that Phantom had been holding onto me since the Colonel left so I had to say something.

"What are you doing ghost child?" Or maybe not. He quickly slid his arms off me and began to explain why he was hugging me for so long.

"I was checking him for injuries if you couldn't already tell." Phantom is just too good of a liar sometimes… Skulker looked like he bought his excuse as he began to say something else while Sam and Tucker began to talk about where we going to next.

"We're going to have to come up with a plan soon if you want the Colonel to leave Amity Park." Phantom led Skulker to the bench as if he didn't want me to hear anything. Well I couldn't hear a thing anyway on what they were talking about… And why do they want the Colonel to leave? I think I'm asking myself too many questions today.

"Danny, we have to tell you something." Sam looked as if she was going to tell me something that she was hiding from me. And her guise was nervous. Before she could continue, Tucker shrieked.

"Oh no! I just remembered that I left my PDA at your house Sam! I'll meet you guys later at Danny's house!" Tucker ran off at full speed to recover his lost PDA. He really likes technology… So we were going back to my house, huh?

"This is kind of hard for me to tell you but," Phantom suddenly took Sam away, behind a nearby tree before she could have finished speaking. I became curious as to why he had done that so I too went to the tree, opposite of where they were and began to eavesdrop.

"What are you doing Sam? I told you not to tell him yet." Phantom whispered harshly. At this sentence, fear rose up in me. Tell me what? Was it about the… kiss?

"I think he has a right to know. I don't even understand why you wouldn't want to tell him yourself so I'm going to do it for you." My heart began to ache again… so it was true after all… I should have just gone with the Colonel instead…

"You know what would happen if he knew!"

"Actually I don't. Please, tell me what would happen." I guess Sam wants to tell me about their newfound relationship and Phantom is going against it…

"He might agonize over this situation we're in…" Why wouldn't I? You took my heart and crushed in just one day… I felt my eyes become teary but I wouldn't let them fall, not in front of them.

"That is such a bad reason not to tell him! You even told Tucker and Skulker about this but you won't even tell Danny?" He… even told other people about their… relationship… and doesn't want to tell me? I didn't want to hear anymore… I walked away from the tree and sat down on the bench where Skulker stood by.

"What's with you? You look like someone who just had their special prize taken away." I covered my face with my hands… I didn't want to look at anything right now. All of a sudden, I heard a light thud land right in front of me. When I looked, I found Skulker down on the floor and the Colonel standing right behind him. He… came back?

"Don't worry about him. All I did was knock him out, but only for a few seconds. He'll be up in a minute or so…" Skulker groaned in pain that was inflicted by the red mark on his neck. "So, did you change your mind?" I nodded. It still hurts that the fact Phantom won't even tell me… He really did use me… "Good. Now let's get out of here before this ghost here recovers from the strike I gave him." I followed him past Skulker and out of the park swiftly. We soon slowed down as we reached the next block. "Did you find out what you needed to know?" How did he know that the only reason I stayed with Phantom was to find out whether or not he really kissed Sam?

"I did, but how did you know?" I really wanted to know how he knew.

"It's easy to tell from my perspective. You'll find out when you become older that you can read people easily." Was that even true? My parents don't even know what I'm doing out at nights most of the time. I just nodded, making him believe that I understood him. "Where do you want to go now?"

"I don't know…" I sighed so depressed like.

"Well let's do something to get your mind off Phantom and Sam. Maybe we can visit Jazz at your school. She did say she was having some sort of an activity there." The Colonel really is a nice guy… he is even helping me get over Phantom. "Shall we go?"

"Sounds like a great idea." I smiled, not because of Phantom this time, but because of the Colonel. He's really giving me something to hope on. The school was only about fifteen minutes away so we walked while talking about each other and all that stuff. I wonder if it's weird to have an adult friend.

**15 Minutes Later…**

"Well we're here. And it seems like they're having a bake sale." A bake sale? My sister gets way too involved with school activities. I looked around for my sister and I was able to spot her behind one of the tables with tons of cookies.

"There she is." I walked over to Jazz, moving around a few people who were willing to buy this stuff.

"Danny? What are you doing here? You never come to these sort of things." I stopped right in front of her small table, reaching out to grab one of the cookies, until Jazz slapped my hand away. "Don't tell me you're here so you can eat my cookies."

"We were in the neighborhood and we just so happened to pass by. And no, I wasn't here to eat your cookies at all. They probably taste disgusting…"

"Who is 'we'? And my cookies taste delicious as a matter of fact!" She began to dissent with me.

"I came along with the Colonel." The Colonel stood next to me, browsing at the cookies that Jazz had for sale.

"I thought he was one of the people who were going to buy my cookies." Jazz looked closely at him. "I really don't think he needs to wear an army uniform here you know…"

"Hey, it's what he wears. I'm not going to mess with that." As I decided to look at what was going on in the other places of the bake sale, I found a blonde jock headed straight for me. Fortunately, Jazz has other customers to please when Dash arrived.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Weird… I wasn't expecting Dash to be here at all. Especially at a bake sale! What was he doing here in the first place?

"I was… helping my sister out." I gave an innocent smile like I always do…

"Okay. Well, do you want to go out later and do something?" It looked like Dash was full of hope that I would go out with him and I didn't want to crush that… But I still had to think about the current relationship I have with Phantom first before making a new one. I guess I have to talk to him even though I don't want to…

"Sorry. I still have other things to do. Maybe some other time?"

"Oh, sure. That's okay. I still have to get into shape for my upcoming games. My coach keeps telling me to train a lot. Well, see you later." Dash ran off to the back of the school. So he wasn't really here for the bake sale after all. He was just passing by… And did he just come here just to ask me that?

"Who was that?" I turned to the Colonel who looked in the direction where Dash took off.

"Well, his name is Dash and…" Before I could go on, the Colonel disrupted me.

"Are you going out with him? It seems like you are." Does this guy think that every guy I talk to goes out with me?

"I was going out with him... until I met Phantom…" Almost everything kept reminding me about Phantom. Why? Is there some sort of high power up there that's telling me to go see him?

"He seems nice. You should go out with him rather than with Phantom, who is a ghost. Still hard to believe you were going out with a ghost who looks similar to you." Oh man. This guy is really good at putting pieces together without me noticing.

"Danny Fenton." I heard my name called by a familiar voice. And I really didn't want to see the owner of that voice. "What a surprise to see you here at our bake sale."

"What a surprise to see you too Mr. Lancer…" He walked up to me and looked at the Colonel behind me.

"Are you going to military school by any chance?"

"No…" Just because I was around a military guy doesn't mean I was going to military school.

"I see… I hope your project is done and checked to perfection. Because if it's not, you might fail this quarter." How many times will this guy keep reminding me about this? I'm already trying to do it…

"It's being… worked on." He gave a face that said, 'I don't believe you at all.'

"Well then, I hope you enjoy the bake sale we're having." He began to walk off in the same direction Dash took. Thank God he's gone…

"Your teacher I suppose?" I nodded. "From what he said, you're on the borderline of failing. Is that true?" I nodded once more. "Then it looks like you're going to have to improve on your studies. Do you have a tutor?" Just then, I remembered that Phantom was my tutor! How am I going to see him after what he did? I felt my heart begin to twinge again… "I see… so Phantom is your tutor…" What in the…

"How did you know?"

"The fact you're being quiet tells me that your tutor is either Sam or Phantom. I just happened to say his name first." I don't even understand the way he's thinking but he's somehow always right. I sighed quietly this time. If my heart hurts this much, does this mean I really loved him that much? I'm sure I'll get over it soon…

"So, why are you hanging out with me anyway?" I decided to ask him a few questions before he could ask me any that might remind me of Phantom.

"Sorry but I can't tell you. Its classified information." Of course he would say that… that's what all military personnel say if they don't want to say anything. Suddenly, people started to run away from the school screaming "Ghosts!" As I looked behind the people who were running away frantically, I saw a ghost in white clothes appear.

"There you are!" It was Walker… and it looks like he had an army of his ghost police with him. "I finally found you Colonel. You will now be charged with the crimes you have committed. And the penalty is death!" By now, all the people and my sister have cleared out of the bake sale. How come no one is making any sense today? And why is everyone accusing the Colonel as a bad person?

"I wonder why ghosts keep following me… Danny, I think it would be best if you went home. I think it's time for me to fight back and I don't want you to see how I do it." I nodded. Besides, I didn't want to show him I could go ghost. But I was concerned for his safety. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Now run home." He stepped in front of me to face Walker and his ghost police as I ran down the block. I ran down an alley and went into the back door of the school as quick as I could. I didn't believe that the Colonel could defend himself against those guys so I'll just be here in case he needs help. I went up to the second floor of the building and into a classroom. There, I opened the window and took a look at what was going on.

"I am really getting tired of having to fight you ghosts all the time. Even though it is slightly entertaining…"

"You're going to keep on seeing me until the day I capture you or until you die." Walker pointed his finger directly at the Colonel. "Attack!" All of his ghost police began to charge directly at the Colonel. Would he be able to survive? I saw the Colonel's hand rise up quickly and snapped his fingers. I didn't know what happened but I saw at least more than half of Walker's ghost police fall down to the ground, on fire. What did he just do? Was this some sort of a military weapon like my parents use to fight ghosts? If it was, it's really strong. The ones who didn't get hit by the Colonel's attack became scared.

"It looks like your minions realize my power. Why can't you?" Walker just grinded his teeth together in anger. Before I could watch anything further, I was suddenly pulled back onto the floor and I heard the window I was looking out of close shut. When I looked up, I saw Phantom closing the windows that were open and the door was shut behind me. I became nervous at what he was doing but I knew why…

"What are you doing Phantom?" When he had finally finished what he was doing, he came over to me and stood right in front of me.

"I think it's time we had a talk…" I knew it. It looks Sam finally convinced him to finally tell me. But I still don't want to hear it anyway…

"Oh really? And what if I don't want to talk to you?" I stood up and looked at him, eye to eye.

"Why are you acting like this? Has the Colonel poisoned your mind?" And there he goes again. Always blaming the Colonel…

"I think you already know why I'm acting like this. And stop blaming the Colonel! You always think he's done something but he didn't. And I also think this talk is over." As I began to walk away, I was pulled back to him again.

"Look. I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm going to find out right now." I tried to pull away but he had a good grip on my arm.

"Nothing has gotten into me at all. And if you want to know why I'm acting like this, it's because of what you did!" He looked at me very dazed like.

"Because of what… I did? What did I do?" I felt his grip on me loosen so I took his hand off me slowly. Did Phantom really have no clue on what he did? Or is it because he really didn't do it… but I saw it happen…

"When I was at Sam's house, I saw you… kiss her…in a room." Now Phantom looked really shocked.

"I didn't kiss her at all. I wasn't even in Sam's house at all today! I was patrolling Amity Park with Skulker and we just happened to see all of you guys in the park." Now it was my turn to be surprised. Phantom really didn't kiss Sam? But I saw them… was it an illusion? "I thought you were going to say you didn't like the way I kept hitting on you a lot but now I'm glad I can still keep doing it." He came closer to me and wrapped my arms around my hips.

"But… I could have sworn…" He pushed our foreheads closer until it came into contact of each other.

"Danny, you should know by now that I would never cheat on you. You know you're the only love of my life." I could already feel a blush coming on again…

"If that's true, then why did you pull Sam away when she was talking to me in the park?" I had to find out if he was really telling me the truth. I heard him sigh lovingly at me.

"The only reason why I pulled her away was because I didn't want her to tell you that the Colonel you're hanging out with is a ghost himself. And I knew you weren't going to believe us at all." Now I was getting really confused… how did Sam know about this? I thought Phantom said he didn't meet her until the he saw us at the park.

"You're really confusing me Phantom… can you tell me the whole story?"

"Do I have to?" Well of course you do…

"If you want me to stay with you as your lover, you're going to have to tell me."

"On one condition though." I looked at him bewilderedly. What condition is he talking about? "I'll only tell you if you give me a make-out session later tonight." Now I felt myself blush and of course, I willingly agreed to his condition. We both moved to nearby seats and sat next to each other.

"Here goes my explanation." I listened carefully so I wouldn't miss a single detail. "As soon as I saw you leave with the Colonel, I became worried on why he was going with you since he's the second most powerful ghost in all of ghost zone. And while you were asleep last night, Skulker and I faced him for the first time. Skulker battled him but was knocked out with one blow by the Colonel. I took him into a Fenton Thermos and that's why you saw him earlier in the house today."

"Wait, I was hanging out with the second most powerful ghost all this time?" I was really astounded because if that was true, the guy could have killed me at any time.

"Yep, and that's why I was worried. I followed the both of you with Skulker to Sam's house where you guys entered. I don't know what happened to you but I went to the second floor. I didn't expect to see Sam but since I did, I told her all about the Colonel. After that, I left to go back on patrol with Skulker around Amity Park."

"Hold on, you didn't kiss her at all did you?"

"Do you always have to keep interrupting me? And I told you before I didn't kiss her. You're the only one for me." I blushed a bit at his last statement. "As I was saying… when I left, I went on patrol. After about ten minutes or so, I found all of you in the park and went down. Do you need to know anymore?" I smiled happily that he didn't really kiss her but what did I see? I just can't shake the image out of my mind…

"Nope, I'm just glad you didn't do what I thought you did…" I just remembered that the Colonel was in a battle with Walker so I ran over to the window and saw all of Walker's ghost police down on the ground. Walker and the Colonel were the only ones who were standing. I opened up the window so I would be able to hear what they were saying.

"It seems that you are defeated Walker. But don't think I'm going to let you off this time. This time, you won't go back to the ghost zone alive…" Before Walker had a chance to retort, the Colonel snapped his fingers right at him. But right before my eyes, Walker disappeared. "Hmm…" Where did he go? There's no way he could have just disappeared like that. "So, you saved Walker from his demise huh? Show yourself Clockwork!" Clockwork was here? Where? A portal suddenly appeared in front of the Colonel, where Clockwork himself came out.

**Question** – Is it just me or do I see fewer reviewers on each chapter I upload? I hope this doesn't mean that most people aren't enjoying it my story… If even once you've read this story, review at least once so I know there are actually people reading it! Anyway, does anyone think I should add a lemon somewhere? Tell me if I should so I can change the rating. And am I the only one writing a DP slash story currently? That feels weird…

**RegiGod**: Sorry it was so short you guys but I had no time at all. I will make it the usual size in the next chapter. The next chapter will arrive the week of Sep. 3. Also, if you guys haven't read my bio before, it said that I would be making one slash fic with DPxDF and one DxS. I won't write the DxS if I get 100 reviews before this story is over. Instead, I'll just make another slash fic for you slash lovers out there!


	5. The Colonel's Plan

**RegiGod**: Well all these reviews have made me so happy! Here comes chapter five!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning**: This story contains slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like it I suggest you leave. And never come back here again!

**Coupling**: Danny x Phantom or in other words DF x DP.

**Beta Reader**: I don't have one and never will for any of my fics. I type and check it all by myself.

**Note**: Well I'm sure all of you readers out there have been waiting eagerly for this chapter to come out. Here it is! Also, I may need more time than usually to write up my chapters thanks to school and activities so, here's a question. Would you like me to keep my regular schedule but have the chapter shorter or would you want my to extend my time and have the chapter to its usually extent?

_Love: Difficult to Perceive_

Chapter 5 – The Colonel's Plan

**Phantom's POV**

"I find it hard to believe that you would show yourself to me after your humiliating defeat last time." The Colonel began to chuckle evilly. If Clockwork was here, does this mean he's going to fight the Colonel? But he would be defeated again like last time unless he has something up his sleeve this time.

"I've come here to stop your evil plan of taking over the human world and enslaving all the humans! And this time, I won't be defeated!" Clockwork changed into his adult form like he usually does. So that's the Colonel's plot… that's why he's here in Amity Park.

"Tsk, tsk. You really shouldn't announce my plan out loud like that. It makes me upset when you do." The Colonel closed his eyes sharply and threateningly. "Especially when we're in front of an audience." He pointed over to the window where we were. How did he know we were here? Both Danny and I went through the backdoor so there's no way he could have known… "And trust me, you're going to need a lot of time to defeat me!" He laughed again, all crazy like. I'm really getting tired of hearing him laugh…

"I'm only going to need this one time to defeat you." Clockwork changed into his old form and gestured me to come over. I didn't know if I should… but he's my ally. I have to. I touched Danny to get his attention as I turned fully to look at him.

"I'm going down to help him. Is that okay?" He looked very unsure of whether to let me go or not. "Don't worry, I'll be all right." I reassured him by placing my hand onto his shoulder.

"Maybe I should also help…" Now I was unsure myself to either let him go with me or not. "Hey, if you're going to fight, I might as well too. Going ghost!" Nothing happened when he said that… He looked down at himself in shock while I was a bit glad he wasn't able to transform. "How come I didn't transform? I was able to this morning…"

"It's okay love. We'll be okay even without you." I gave him a small kiss before I went out the window and met up with Clockwork.

"I'm pretty surprised you split yourselves up… Are you sure that's a good idea? It may cause some problems in the future…" What is he trying to say…?

"We can overcome any problems and obstacles in our way, no matter what they are!" I said proudly as I knew that both Danny and I could actually do what I said. He looked at me as if he was trying to believe as he went to his adult form of himself again. I looked over to the Colonel to see him smiling sickly. "I'm sure we both can take him down no prob."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. In the last battle, I had almost defeated the Colonel myself if it wasn't for the Crystal King." This is where I became confused… how was Clockwork close to defeating the Colonel if the book said that he was defeated in one blow?

"Wait, Skulker told me that he read a book that said you were defeated by one blow by the Colonel." He raised one of his eyebrows as he went back into his kid form again.

"Yes… but with the time staff I have, I was able to control time. The Colonel was useless against me but the Crystal King wasn't. I don't know why my powers couldn't affect him but as I was about to defeat the Colonel, he wrapped something that looked like an ice whistle around his neck. Thus making my powers also ineffective to the Colonel as well. You really shouldn't believe some of these books sometimes…" He's got a point there; you really shouldn't believe the books…

"So what should we do?" He turned back into his adult form again. I still find it kind of weird how he keeps doing that…

"It's obvious that we should find the whistle and take it off him if we are to have any chance of defeating him." As I examined the Colonel closely, the whistle wasn't in a place that's visible.

"Are you two done talking yet? I want this to be done as fast as possible so that when you two are defeated, no one will stand in my way of human domination!" He began to laugh again… Does the guy ever stop laughing at what he says? So the book was a lie after all… I knew Clockwork wouldn't have gone down without a fight at least.

"No, we're still talking so stop laughing like an idiot." I was expecting the Colonel to attack us after that insult made by Clockwork but he still kept laughing…

"You know, I was anticipating an attack from him…"

"He won't attack unless we're ready. It's in his code not to attack others who are not ready to fight yet." He turned back into his old form while I was still trying to find out where the Colonel could be keeping the whistle. Maybe it's still around his neck or maybe he placed it in his pocket… there's like a million places he could have put it on him!

"So… where do he think he has the whistle?" I still kept a fixed look at him, just in case he decided to go against his code.

"Don't ask me that! How am I supposed to know where he has it?" I shrugged, thinking that he's supposed to know… He turned back into his adult form once again before continuing to speak. "Now all we need is one more minute before your friend shows up." I looked at Clockwork very puzzled.

"What friend? And why is he coming here?" I really did want to know whom it was that was coming and was he going to help us fight the Colonel?

"It's the ghost that loves to hunt you but he's currently focused on the Colonel. I think his name was Skulker right?" I was astonished that he was coming here, but why? The Colonel defeated him so easily and he still wants to go after him? Well actually, he does the same thing to me… "I know what you're thinking right now. But he can help us a lot in this battle." I hope so… Skulker then appeared from the sky and it looked like he was wearing a lot of battle suits and weapons. I wonder how he's able to carry that much weight on him… He landed in between Clockwork and I.

"I'm here Clockwork, just like you told me to. And it looks like the ghost child is here as well, just like you said." Wait, Clockwork told him to come here? When did he do that? I really shouldn't be asking myself that since he can move between time.

"Good, then I think we can defeat the Colonel as long as we can work together." Skulker looked like he was very pleased to hear that. I think he was smiling as much as the Colonel right now. Clockwork turned back into his kid form and put the both of us in as if we were going into a huddle. "Our first priority is to get the whistle off of him so we can have a chance to win. After we get the whistle, I'm sure you guys will know what to do." We all turned back to face the Colonel and saw something very surprising. There were fireballs as big as our heads floating around our soon to be battlefield.

"There's no need to be surprised! All I did was set up the arena!" He laughed once more before continuing to converse. "Be careful not to get near one of them, if you do, the fireball will sense your heat signature and touch you. When you come into contact with one of them, it will create an explosion!" I think this guy really is nuts…

"Well I don't even need to be in the arena anyway!" Skulker shouted as a missile launcher appeared from his shoulder. Nine missiles were shot at the Colonel but the fireballs came into contact with the missiles and exploded. The explosion was so strong that the wind almost knocked me into the ground! As I recovered from the sudden wind, I thought about how strong those fireballs were. If those fireballs were to hit me, I would be seriously hurt.

"You can't even touch me anyway… so don't bother to attack me." It looks like there were about a hundred of them floating all over… "But I'll give you an advantage. I won't move from this spot at all during the whole fight. Well, it depends on how far you into battle with me to see whether I would move or not…" He's mocking us…

"As soon as you get the whistle off of him, I'll start to help. Until then, I can't do anything that can help you guys. Be careful, he has a lot of moves that are dangerous." Clockwork went off to where Danny was. That's good; at least he can protect Danny in case any danger comes to him.

"Then we'll get the whistle, no matter what it takes." I clenched my fists tightly… this fight will be the decision of whether people will become enslaved or not. And I'll be sure that it doesn't happen. Skulker flew up into the air with his jet packs and started throwing small daggers at the Colonel but was able to deflect them by forming a giant fire whip. It looks like he can make the whip as long as he wants it to be…

"Come on and move ghost child! This is no time to be standing still!" He's right. I have to start battling. I flew up to where Skulker was and began to shoot my green plasma blasts repeatedly at the Colonel but he was able to stop them by forming a fire barrier that surrounded him. It looked similar to mine as a matter of fact…

"If these attacks are your strongest, then you won't be able to defeat me at all." As I saw him about to snap his fingers at us, I immediately became transparent and his fire lightning attack went right through me. Whew… at least I can dodge his attacks by doing that. "So, you're also smart at battling as well. This might actually turn out to be fun than I expected." Skulker threw mini bombs but his fire whip also deflected them. I think it's time for some close combat. I charged at him with full speed, being careful not to get near the fireballs that surrounded the Colonel. As I threw a punch at him, he grabbed onto my fist pushing me back. I threw another punch with my other fist but he was able to stop it as well.

We both stayed there, pushing at each other… until I saw Skulker appear behind the Colonel with razor sharp daggers that was coming out of his gloves. He made an attempt to slash the Colonel but he formed another fire barrier, which pushed me away a few inches backwards. Thankfully, a fireball wasn't near where I was. Skulker insistently kept trying to slash through his shield, hoping it would sever. The Colonel slowly turned around inside his little barrier and kicked Skulker away; He wasn't lucky as I was though when he fell back into a fireball and exploded upon impact. The smoke disappeared quickly and it seems as though Skulker was still okay to keep on fighting. I think his battle armor absorbed most of the blast since some pieces started to fall off.

We have to get rid of these fireballs before they can cause some serious damage to us… but how? We can't come into contact with them because they'll explode… wait! I got it! I began to shoot my green plasma blasts at the fireballs near the Colonel. They exploded upon impact just as I expected! This is a great way of getting these fireballs to hurt the Colonel instead of us. It seems that Skulker caught onto what I was doing and began doing the same thing with his missiles. I heard the Colonel groan in pain so that must mean that my plan is working. There weren't any more fireballs left near the Colonel so I flew up to shoot the other ones so they wouldn't be a bother to us. I soon felt a stinging, painful blow made to my back as I landed down into the ground harshly. What was that…? I stood up slowly to see the Colonel's fire whip come straight for me. Before I could have been hit, I quickly jumped to the side, successfully avoiding it.

"You'll pay for causing me pain Danny Phantom!" It sounds like he was really mad… I went transparent once more, just in time when he began snapping his fingers at me repeatedly. The ground below me was breaking into pieces with each attack he made but he stopped suddenly. I couldn't see anything through the smoke so I flew up and saw that Skulker had the Colonel encased in some type of blue goo.

"Hah! Now you can't snap your fingers thanks to all the slime I covered you with." And what Skulker said was true. As much as the Colonel tried to snap his fingers, there were no snapping sounds.

"Why didn't you use this on him before?" I said in a kind of angry tone. He should have used this on him in the beginning…

"I was hoping not to because I wanted a good fight. What's the point in hunting if the hunter can't have a little fun?" I slapped my forehead by his idiocy. I landed in front of the Colonel, who fell down to the floor with Skulker behind him.

"You think you have me defeated that easily, don't you?" I tossed him over and began to search through his clothes for the whistle.

"Yep, I definitely do." The Colonel laid his hands on my arms, trying to get me off but it was no use. The slime just made him slip off me. It was kind of funny to see… I finally found the ice whistle in his chest pocket and it was also covered in slime. The Colonel grabbed my arm again but this time, it was firm.

"Fool. Did you really think I was trying to grab you? All I wanted was to get the slime off my fingers." I looked down to his hands and indeed; there was no more slime. Instead, they were on my arms. This means trouble… He brought his hands up to his mouth and whistled loudly. Before anything else could happen, I tried to grab the whistle but the Colonel kicked me off onto the ground besides him.

"Skulker! Get the whistle!" As I made a move to stand, Skulker was trying to get the whistle but the Colonel also somehow kicked him down as well.

"You idiots just don't get it do you?" Skulker stood up besides me as we watched the Colonel rise up as well, waiting for the worse to happen. "You two won't be able to defeat me because you're just ghosts! And like I said before, no ghost has defeated me and no ghost ever will." Suddenly, two meteors were seen from the sky and it seems as though they were headed towards our exact location. Both Skulker and I became transparent to avoid any damage as the two meteors landed besides the Colonel. There were two huge craters formed by the impact. "But it does seem that you two are becoming increasingly annoying. So I want you to meet my friends." All of a sudden, two giant things came out of the crater. Each of them must have been the size of the school building! We both became visible again ready to fight. "Their names are the Infernals. Let's see you try and stop them along with me!" He laughed evilly once more. The Infernals looked like huge rocks that were on fire and they were formed to have the anatomy of a human with arms, legs, and a head.

"We'll still defeat you! No matter how many Infernals you have!" I began shooting my green plasma at one of the Infernals and they didn't even flinch by my attack. Skulker shot that blue, slimy thing out of a weapon that was attached to his arm at the other Infernal. The Infernal screamed in pain as the rocks that made it up fell down into the ground. Wow, that weapon is really strong…

"There's no way my Infernal could have fallen by one shot so easily! Where did you get that weapon?" This is the first time I saw the Colonel really pissed off.

"I just got it from Clockwork when I met him after you beat me down into the ground in the park. I guess it's called payback, right?" I could tell Skulker was really having fun with that new weapon of his. The Colonel was opposite; you could see veins popping out of his head…

"Die!" He snapped his fingers at Skulker who just went transparent to avoid his attack. In retaliation, Skulker shot another blue, slimy ball at the other Infernal who went down just the same.

"Skulker, if you just keep using that, we'll win for sure."

"Well actually, I only had three ammo for this thing. That's why I was saving it." I should have known something would backfire from Skulker's new weapon… The Colonel turned to face the school where Clockwork and Danny were.

"Clockwork! You'll pay for this!" To my surprise, he snapped his fingers directly where they were and in less than a second, the school wall collapsed, revealing that part of the school. Realization just hit me, was Danny still alive? I immediately flew over to the school to see that neither of them was there… Clockwork suddenly came out of a portal in front of me.

"Don't worry Phantom. I brought him over to my base and left him there with my watchers." I felt really glad to hear that but I didn't have that much time to have that feeling when the Colonel began attacking us again. I felt myself being pulled into the portal made by Clockwork and was pulled into another portal that led the both of us right next to Skulker. I think I was able to see a glance of Danny before I went through that second portal… Both Skulker and Clockwork were staring at the Colonel with an odd look so I looked over to the Colonel as to find out why. The Colonel was still attacking the school… anymore and the school will be totally destroyed. Was he really that mad about that weapon? After the school was finally demolished, the Colonel began to pant…

"I think we should attack him while he's not looking…" I suggested that we really should take this opportunity.

"Good idea ghost child." Skulker shot another group of missiles directly at the Colonel with direct hits. Was he… finally defeated?

"You will all die by my hands! I've had enough of your annoyances!" When the smoke cleared, the Colonel was holding something that looked like a fire bow and an arrow ready to shoot. I heard Clockwork gasp in distress as he went to his old form.

"Do not get hit by these arrows! If you do, you'll experience the most pain ever inflicted in your life. If you get by one of these in the heart, you die… so dodge them!" I became nervous and a bit scared right now. If I got hit by one of those arrows in the heart, I would die?

"That's right Clockwork. Tell them all my plans and what my weapons could do to them. I think you'll die first!" He laughed maniacally… I think he's now totally insane… The Colonel shot an arrow directly at Clockwork as he skillfully dodged it.

"He's too focused on me to worry about you guys so go get his ice whistle! And remember, his arrows can move at light speed and they can still hit you, even if you go transparent." He went off to cause a distraction for us as Skulker and I went behind the Colonel stealthily. The Colonel kept shooting arrows endlessly at Clockwork, as he was able to dodge each of them with ease.

"Why don't you use one of your nets? And I mean the really strong ones, not the weak ones you keep use on me sometimes." Skulker looked at me as if he wanted to say something but kept it in and took out the bazooka that was lying on his back. He held it firmly onto his shoulder and took aim. "Will you hurry up? Clockwork might get hit soon!"

"Maybe if you would be quiet for a second, I will!" A second later, he shot a huge blue net at the Colonel, which wrapped around his entire body, disabling his ability to move at all. "How do you like that ghost child? I would love to see you get out of this net."

"You wouldn't even have a chance to shoot that at me with how slow you were going just now…" Skulker just ignored that remark and dropped the bazooka onto the floor. Both of us made our way towards the Colonel as Clockwork did the same.

"Now, let me get that whistle…" Clockwork changed back into his old form and began searching for the ice whistle that was located in his chest pocket. He took it out with excitement as he looked at the whistle closely. "Hmm, this whistle has a picture of one of those prisms that follows the Crystal King… which means…" I went around the Colonel and took a look of the whistle myself. There was a small picture of a prism that had a circular form and yellow eyes. I wonder what that stands for…

"Anyway, can I keep the Colonel? I've been wanting to put him into a tube for some time now…" I looked at Skulker very weirdly… "What?"

"You really have some sick ideas for showing off your prize…" I looked down at the Colonel and saw that he was still awake but wasn't saying anything at all. It kind of looked like he was sad… Clockwork suddenly dropped the whistle onto the Colonel's chest. "What's wrong Clockwork?"

"The whistle contains one of The Crystal King's prism!" The small picture suddenly took a 3-dimensional form and floated in front of us. I was shocked to see that happen so I took a step back while Skulker seemed to be fascinated by the object. It was about the same size as the fireballs the Colonel made… The circular prism looked down onto the Colonel's face and scrutinized. What was the thing doing? After about a second or two, the prism flied away into the sky above.

"What was that all about?" I asked very perplexed.

"What was that thing? It looked like it was made of ice but it could move as if it had a will of its own…" Skulker asked with fascination.

"I guess the only one who can tell us is the Colonel." We all looked down at him and saw that he was gloomy, but why is he? Just a few minutes ago, he was laughing like a maniac.

"I'll only tell you… if you defeat me!" The Colonel stood up quickly, forcing the three of us to move backwards in the same direction. We were instantly vigilant and ready for action. He broke out of the net by making his body burn with his own flame but it didn't seem to be hurting at all. Of course it wouldn't. I mean, that is his flame… The sick smile appeared on his face again, only this time it looked even scarier. "You will all die right here, right now, and by my hands!" He began to laugh crazily again but it was much more weird this time. Did the Colonel even have any more attacks?

"Be careful you two. When the Colonel was in this state the last time I fought him, he defeated me… he had very powerful attacks…" Clockwork changed into a kid again and continued his explanation about him. "And trust me, you don't want to get hit by them even once. He gets even stronger when he's sad or when he feels insane…" That explains why he looked sad just now! The Colonel formed another fire bow but this time, it had three arrows. "Watch out! Now if that thing even hits you once anywhere, you die!" Oh that's not good… He shot the first three at me and I ducked just in time. "Without the ice whistle, he should be vulnerable to my attacks now." He pushed the button on the top of his time staff. All time had stopped but Skulker and I were still moving and neither of us had pendants on us…

"Um, why are we still moving?" I stared as the Colonel was frozen and had his arrow aimed at Skulker.

"Remember how I had you put you guys into a huddle a little while ago?" I nodded. "Well, I had put a sticker onto your backs that acted like the pendant I gave you." Oh, I see…

"I guess this means we won right? The Colonel can't move anymore nor attack us…" Skulker asked just to be sure that we indeed have won. But we soon were answered when the Colonel shot his arrows at Skulker. What in the world? How did he attack if he didn't even move? Skulker dodged the arrows easily as he jumped into the air.

"Behind you Phantom!" Huh? I looked behind me to see the arrows that the Colonel has shot at me were back again. I dodged them by moving sideways but I noticed they suddenly turned around and came back for me.

"What's going on here?" I said as I dodged the three arrows again. I looked over to see Skulker was having the same problem as well…

"It's as if these arrows have a life of its own… kind of like The Crystal King's prisms… oh great…" Clockwork changed into his adult form. "This means those arrows will keep chasing until they hit you!" I saw another three arrows form by the Colonel and was shot out at Clockwork. He was right! It was as if the Colonel's fire has a life of its own… Clockwork also dodged the three arrows with ease but it seemed that every time these arrows missed, it got harder and harder to dodge them.

As the three arrows came back for me once again, I decided to make a shield that covered my whole body. The arrows had hit the shield around me and it looked like it was holding them back… until I saw my shield start to shatter. That was when I decided to make a run for it. As I ran in circles around the field, I started to think on how I was get these stupid arrows away from me. I pointed a finger at one of the arrows and shot my green plasma blast but it just ricochet off. Well that didn't work out to what I was hoping to… I saw Skulker flying away from the arrows as well and was about to pass in front of me so I flew right besides him.

"I'm hoping you have a plan to get out of this one ghost child…" We both flew around and around the decimated school as we tried to figure out what to do.

"We can always try to get the arrows to hit each other instead of going for us." He nodded as we both flew off in opposite directions to execute our plan. We both flew into a curve and headed for each other. As we were about to hit head on, we both flew simultaneously into the sky. I looked down and saw that the arrows had crashed into each other and stopped instantly. "Wow, I was expecting something to go wrong…" Suddenly, the six arrows that had hit each other had now become one giant arrow.

"You idiot! You just made the fire bigger!" screamed Skulker as he shook me violently. I slapped his hands away from me as I saw the arrow charge at us. I took off with Skulker following when I saw Clockwork come to where we were from the side. I looked behind as I saw that the three arrows that were originally following Clockwork had joined with the big arrow to get even bigger. 'This is not good at all…'

**The Crystal King's POV (Surprising eh? A bad guy's POV…. )**

"Sir! One of your crystal prisms has returned from the Colonel!" I looked down at the guard who looked like a human wearing a bed sheet, pretending to be a ghost. But the thing was these guards were very powerful, though weak looking.

"Oh really? And what's the message? Has my brother completed his phase of the plan?" I stared at myself at how I had no body. I was envious of anyone who did… All I had was crystal blue clothes that fit me like a king, my yellow eyes, and my crystal crown. All of these things represent myself…

"It seems that he ran into a problem before he had a chance of finishing his part." I glared at the guard; I was very displeased at what I just heard. "He's currently fighting three ghosts who seem to be very powerful. Their names are: Skulker - Ghost Hunter of the Ghost Zone, Clockwork: Master of Time, and someone called Danny Phantom. We don't have any information on who he is or how he's related with the other ghosts." My brother should be able to defeat those ghosts no problem. After all, he always say that no ghosts will ever defeat him but I doubt that myself… "What are your orders, sir?"

"We will commence as planned and start on phase two of our plan. Capture all the ghosts that reside in the ghost zone and throw them into the dungeons. I have no use for them but for entertainment. After that is completed, report back to me and I'll turn this ghost zone into a frozen wasteland!" The guard left quickly out the door as I looked around my castle. No one will stop us from enslaving the humans… I summoned two prisms that appeared in front of me. "Go to my brother. If he is about to be defeated, then get him out of there as quick as you can. Now go." The prisms then left the castle as ordered. I saw another guard come in and bowed down before speaking.

"Sir! There seems to be an intruder in the castle. And he has a weapon that's defeating us!" An intruder? I wonder who would be foolish enough to trespass into my castle… And he has a weapon that's defeating my guards. It must be really powerful for my guards to be defeated that easily. Suddenly, I saw the guard that was speaking right before me, get shot away. As I looked at the origin of the blast, I saw a ghost with a bluish, greenish face with his black hair going up like horns.

"Who are you?" He walked closer until he was about ten feet away from my throne. I also saw that he had white clothes on with a white cape and he was holding this big weapon.

"Me? I'm Vlad Masters. And I'm here to take your seat of power!" And another fool comes in thinking he can just take my throne just like that.

"Oh really? Let's see you try." I summoned three prisms as I normally do when I go into battle. He shot his weapon at me but all three of my prisms ricochet it back to him as he dodged. Vlad had separated himself into four beings.

"You won't be able to defeat me when I have four beings of myself!" He began to laugh manically as I stood up from my seat. Humph. I don't need to separate myself to defeat this buffoon. I summoned another three prisms and had all of them shoot ice beams on each being. Vlad was able to dodge with great speed but that wasn't enough when he got hit on the feet by an ice beam and tripped over.

"I'm surprised you even made it this far into my castle. But when you go against me, I'm a whole different level of power." I sat back down onto my throne. "I didn't even need to stand up in the first place. I'll just let my prisms make quick work of you."

"You think I'm going to lose just like that?" He took out a weapon that looked almost similar to a real sword but had gadgets on it. He shattered the ice on his feet and stood up, ready to battle me again. I ordered my prisms to take him down in their choosing while I watched in amusement. "I won't lose! Not when I have weapons that can defeat you!" My prisms began shooting ice beams again as Vlad ran all around the room. Somehow, this battle seems so pointless and so… unexciting. I began to grow tired of watching this boring battle, as Vlad couldn't even do anything to my prisms like he said he could. I think it's time to end this… I charged up my own ice beam in my clothing and shot it out from my collar and froze Vlad.

"Idiot. Now you're frozen for all eternity…"

**Phantom's POV**

"Would you believe we got rid of the arrow with some water from a water tank that blew right below where the arrow was?" I laughed whole-heartedly. Clockwork had let time go back on its usual path as we made our way back to where the Colonel was.

"I wasn't expecting the Colonel's flame to be so easily defeated by some water…"

"Well Clockwork, I guess we know now. Although I still can't believe that arrow chased us halfway across town." We were about two minutes away from where we left the Colonel. I didn't know whether to hope he was still there or not. We flew back silently and nervously on what we should expect as soon as we get there. As we passed the last block to the front of the school, we saw the Colonel staring at us. He was also smiling like an insane person. Skulker made the first move by shooting a blue string to try and tie him but the Colonel merely burned it. The Colonel charged right at us with his right arm charging up for a punch. But the closer he came to us, the more I saw his right arm get redder and I saw something huge behind him.

"Watch out! It's his meteor mash attack!" The Colonel swung at his fullest as the three of us managed to avoid it. His attack had landed on the ground below us, leaving a giant crater with a meteor right in the middle. "Good thing I warned you in time…" I really don't want to get hit by any of the Colonel's attacks; they looked really dangerous!

"Maybe we should get some water to douse the Colonel." Suggested Skulker. But how were we going to get enough water to get the Colonel fall? I didn't have time to think as the Colonel snapped his fingers at Skulker, making more of his battle suit fall into ashes. The Colonel then faced me and right before my eyes, I felt myself being carried high up to the sky by a fire dragon. I felt the dragon bite into my legs and I tried my best to get out of it but it was no use. It was so hot and painful that I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. But I squinted to see that I wasn't bleeding at all but the pain was still there and that the dragon began to glow. Unexpectedly, the dragon blew up and I felt pain like never before. I screamed in pain and I felt myself becoming unconscious slowly. How can one attack make me so weak? I fell from the sky above and someone caught me. I didn't know whom it was when I blacked out…

**1 Hour Later…**

As I woke up slowly, I instantly felt that I was in a very cold place. I couldn't move any of my muscles at the moment and I didn't know where I was. I tried to open my eyes but I didn't even have enough energy to do that. I began to hear voices somewhere near me.

"Why the hell did you bring a ghost here?" That voice sounded like it belonged to a leader or a king… I didn't hear any response at all so maybe the guy he was talking to was thinking or something. "That must be the worst excuse I've ever heard!" I heard him sigh tiredly. "Wait, why do you want me to do that?" I was really interested on what they were talking about… "Fine… just because you're my brother." Brother? By this time, I was able to open my eyes and see that I was on a crystal blue table. I also saw the Colonel talking to someone who had… no body? What in the…

"Ah, it looks like you're finally awake." The Colonel walked over to me and held my chin up.

"Where am I? What did you do to the others?" I felt a pounding headache and I couldn't think very well. He walked away and stood next to his 'brother' who was standing next to a huge crystal. When I looked closely, I saw that someone was encased in ice! I gasped loudly when I saw who it was… The Colonel walked over to the throne and stood next to it.

"So, I'm guessing you happen to know who this guy is…" Vlad? But why was he here? And why is he frozen? I stared at the blue clothing that walked to the crystal, blue throne. This guy must be the Crystal King Skulker was talking about… I gulped nervously. I had no idea what would happen to me, especially if I was in a room with two of the strongest guys in all of ghost zone. "This fool actually challenged me for my throne… would you believe it?"

"Um…" As I looked around the room, the whole place was crystal blue! You can see your reflection on everything in here… how can you tell where you are? It's like one of those glass mirror houses…

"You don't have to answer that. And to answer your question, you're in my brother's fortress! It's located in the depths of the ghost zone… and I made your friends unconscious with the same attack I used on you. I actually thought that you guys were going to defeat me with that weapon Skulker had but it's a good thing it ran out." How am I going to get out of here…? And why did the Colonel capture me in the first place? "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, correct? Well I'll tell you. We are…" He stopped abruptly when he went down to his brother's eyes. Is the King whispering? You can't tell a thing he's doing when he has no body at all… maybe he uses that as an advantage in battle…

"I told you already why…"

"Yes but I still don't understand why at all…"

"Why not?" Please, stop saying why right now…

"Because I don't see the reason why we need a failsafe plan. It's ridiculous I tell you! When you're with me, we don't need a failsafe plan because my plans always work. You're just being too cautious…"

"It's for a good reason you know…"

"I know but we don't need it…"

"We might if your plan fails."

"I told you already, my plan never fails." I don't know if it's just me but I have a feeling an argument is going to ensue.

"And what if it does? What are you going to do then?"

"We will battle as we always do. We never lose, remember?" I didn't know whether to believe that they won all their fights because I'm sure that every fighter always has a loss.

"And what if we lose?"

"Why are you acting like this? You're always the one that says, 'I will never lose to anyone!'" Their tones became angrier at each passing sentence.

"I'm just saying it as a precaution…" So the Colonel is actually taking safety measures… I always thought he was a crazy sort of guy who didn't use his brain sometimes…

"Yeah, fine. Do whatever you want… but I will do what we planned, got it?"

"Yes, yes. I know." The Colonel began to walk slowly to my cell. "I'm pretty surprised you were able to convince your precious Danny to believe that you didn't kiss Sam. But it's only because he did it out of pity…"

"Pity? What are you talking about? He didn't forgive me out of pity! And how did you know about that?" He walked around my cell as I watched him closely. What was he up to?

"I'll tell you this Danny Phantom. I can make anyone believe and trust me but only with time and that is something I don't have with you…" Is he avoiding my questions? And what is he blabbering about now? "But my brother can make you believe in less than a day. That's why I've brought you here…"

"Believe in what?"

"You'll soon find out… very soon…" He left the chamber, laughing manically. I stared at the Crystal King who was beginning to approach my cell.

"I find it weird how my brother gets off at these weird things but… he's my brother. And he did ask me to do this…" I was very confused right now and I didn't know what to expect from this guy. "Danny Fenton hates you…" Wow… is that all? I thought he was actually going to do something scary… "You want scary do you?" How did he… did he just read my mind? "Well here it is." Images began to pop into my mind endlessly and each image showed Danny being with someone else instead of me. "You will hate Danny for betraying you… and you do not love him at all…"

**RegiGod**: I know I said I was going to update later but aren't you guys glad I updated today? I'm sure you are… So let's see… 26 more votes until a lemon scene will be made! So if there are people who want a lemon scene, speak up! Remember, only one vote per person!


	6. The Colonel Defeated?

**RegiGod**: Well all these reviews have made me so happy! Here comes chapter five!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning**: This story contains slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like it I suggest you leave. And never come back here again!

**Coupling**: Danny x Phantom or in other words DF x DP.

**Beta Reader**: I don't have one and never will for any of my fics. I type and check it all by myself.

**Note**: Well I'm sure all of you readers out there have been waiting eagerly for this chapter to come out. Here it is! Also, I may need more time than usually to write up my chapters thanks to school and activities so, here's a question. Would you like me to keep my regular schedule but have the chapter shorter or would you want my to extend my time and have the chapter to its usually extent?

_Love: Difficult to Perceive_

Chapter 6 – The Colonel Defeated?

**Danny's POV**

I paced back and forth trying to find out what to do right now. Both Skulker and Clockwork were laying unconscious right next to me, thanks to the Watchers who brought them back. But Phantom was missing… where was he? The last thing I could remember before I blacked out was that the Colonel was about to attack us and that's it. Everything after that up till now is just a blank. As I took in my surroundings a bit more, I could tell that this was Clockwork's base so that means I was brought here. The Watchers came out of another room and began to work on the injuries of the ghosts besides me. They must have been in a tough battle… I was worried about Phantom and I didn't know where in the world he could be right now.

"Ugh, where am I?" I looked at the sudden voice that belonged to Skulker as he tried to sit up straight. The Watchers pushed him back down slowly for some rest before Skulker pushed them away saying, "Touch me again and I'll turn you eyeballs into eyeball soup." They backed away slowly and worked on Clockwork instead of him. I walked over to Skulker to try and get some information on what happened. "Ah ghost child. You must have escaped from the Colonel since you're here right now. You're really cunning if you managed to do that."

"I'm not the ghost child. I'm Danny, the full human side. And did the Colonel capture Phantom or something?" I became a bit more worried than I was a few second ago… but that would explain why he wasn't here right now…

"Did you really have to split yourselves up? I really don't see the point of doing that but I know I'll have twice as much fun when I come back to hunt the both of you." As I examined him more closely, most of his battle armor was gone and I don't think he had any of his weapons with him.

"Can you please just tell me where Phantom is?" I really had no time to listen to his jibber jabber right now. I just wanted to know where Phantom was right now.

"I don't know where he is but he did get captured by the Colonel." He got… captured? But how? "Before I went out cold, the Colonel summoned this huge fire dragon and attacked your alter ego. It exploded and before he could have hit the ground, the Colonel caught him and did the same attack to Clockwork and I. If only I had more ammo for that weapon Clockwork gave me…" Why would the Colonel capture Phantom? Even though I had all these questions that couldn't be answered, I knew one thing. We have to rescue Phantom, no matter what it takes.

"We have to go and rescue Phantom."

"Are you crazy human child? The Colonel took him! Now if I had better weapons, I would love to go with you but until then, I'm not going anywhere until I fix up my gear." I know one way to convince this guy…

"If I give you better weapons to fight the Colonel, would you come with me then?" He stared at me with uncertainty for a few seconds before answering.

"Well, halfas usually do have good weapons lying around… like that Vlad guy I met before. Fine, I'll go with you but we have no idea where he is unless of course you do."

"No, but I'm sure we could find something around this place that will help us." Skulker jumped off the bed and began to look around as I did the same. I found some interesting things but I had no idea how to use them so I didn't bother to touch them. Although I did find this screen that was showing this huge blue castle. I continued to stare at the screen as it began showing random images of what I presumed as the inside of the castle. The next image showed the Colonel and someone else talking to each other… and that someone else had no body…

"Did you find anything human child?" Before the next image could come up, one of the Watchers went up to the screen and turned it off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Why did that guy turn it off? The next image could have been important!

"I told him to turn it off…" Sounds like Clockwork is awake now… I turned to face him as I began to dispute.

"What for? I bet the next image would have shown me where Phantom was!" I felt myself getting mad for some reason.

"Actually it wouldn't. The next image was something else that doesn't involve you." My growing anger was soon cooled off slowly. I sighed hoping that the next image would have showed Phantom but it wouldn't and didn't according to what Clockwork just said. "I know you care about him and I know you want to find out where he is. But you'll have to be patient and not be rash." Why does he always have to be right?

"But how are we supposed to find him?" I kept staring at him as he walked across the room while Skulker walked towards me.

"It'll be easy for me to find him. Now you two stay here while I'll go find out where he is." He disappeared into his portal leaving the both of us alone with his Watchers who didn't even get a chance to fix up neither Clockwork nor Skulker.

"How long do you think till he gets back?" I looked up at Skulker to see he was busy checking his gear.

"I don't know. But I do know I have to get rid of my old gear and get some new ones." He began throwing off stuff that were either broken or burnt to crisp behind him. I walked around the small room, waiting for Clockwork's return. The Watchers were just watching Skulker and me as we continued to do what we were doing. Thoughts about what happened to Phantom ran through my mind… could he be hurt? Or could he be dead? No, I know he wouldn't be dead… I just know it…

_Flashback_

"I'm going down to help him. Is that okay?" I didn't know whether to let him go or not… he is going against the second strongest ghost in all of ghost zone. But it is kind of hard for me to believe that Colonel is actually a ghost… especially after what he's done for me. Another reason is that my ghost sense didn't go off when I was around him… "Don't worry, I'll be all right." He placed a hand on my shoulder as if to give me reassurance. I didn't know why but I had the strangest feeling that something would go wrong…

"Maybe I should also help…" Maybe if I helped, this feeling that I have right now will disappear. As I looked at Phantom's face, I can tell that he's uncertain. But I didn't want him to fight alone. "Hey, if you're going to fight, I might as well too. Going ghost!" I looked down in shock that nothing had happened. "How come I didn't transform? I was able to this morning…" I don't get it. Is there something wrong with my ability now?

"It's okay love. We'll be okay even without you." He gave me a small kiss on the cheek that surprised me before he left me here in the classroom.

_End Flashback_

Maybe if I had been able to go ghost, then maybe Phantom would still be here with me. Instead, he's been captured and the worst part of it is that he's been captured by one of the strongest ghosts in the ghost zone. Even though I said I was going to go rescue him, how was I going to help if I couldn't go ghost?

"You look like you're in deep thought human child." I gazed at Skulker as he was sitting down on the floor with almost no machinery left on him.

"Call me Danny if you don't mind. Being called a human child is… weird." I continued walking around the room, not even noticing that I stopped when I began thinking about Phantom.

"You didn't seem to mind when I called you a ghost child. Is there a difference?"

"Yes, there's a huge difference. Being called a human child sounds spiteful and weird than being called a ghost child." Skulker raised his eyebrow at me as I passed by him.

"I… don't get it." I didn't bother to try to explain to him on what I just said. I was just too worried for Phantom… I glanced at the place where Clockwork took off and wondered when he would come back. He's taking way too long… he said that it would be easy for him to find out where Phantom was. All of a sudden, I heard an explosion come from behind me. As I turned around, Skulker jumped to my side as I tried to figure out what just happened. The smoke slowly cleared revealing a ton of short guys who looked like they had a bed sheet over them with holes cut out so they can see.

"We are The Crystal King's army. We are here to capture all ghosts and put them into prison." You have got to be kidding me… did they know we were here? Skulker began to laugh so hard that he was having a hard time breathing. I really had no idea what was so funny in a situation like this.

"You're kidding me right? How can you guys be The Crystal King's army? You look so weak! I bet I can knock one of you down by just blowing on you!" He continued to laugh while I backed up just a few steps. One of them head butted Skulker right in the stomach, which made him fly back and hit the wall behind us.

"You dare insult The Crystal King's army? We'll have you tortured for…" The guy who was speaking had his mouth covered by the Colonel who appeared right in front of them.

"Now, now. There's no need to have violence in here, especially when we're going against ghosts who can't even fight." Skulker groaned from the pain he received from one of the ghost-looking guys. I ran over to him to try and help him up, as he was able to stand up on his own two feet quicker than I thought he would. Can anything else get worse right now?

**Colonel's POV (Time for a look inside his head…..)**

"Sir, should we attack?"

"Like I said before, violence is not needed this time." I stared in anticipation as Daniel and the weak hunter began to whisper silently. "Yoo-hoo! I think it's very rude of you to whisper while other people are waiting." The hunter took Daniel and began to fly away, trying to escape my grasp.

"Should we give chase?"

"Of course we should. Just follow me and remember not to capture any ghost until I say so." I flew after them in hope that maybe I would have some fun out of this chase. They went through a door quicker than I expected so I decided to pick up the pace. As we went through the door, we came upon a room that looked similar to a kitchen.

"Hello darlings. Would you like to have some pie?" I observed this ghost closely… it was a woman who seemed like she worked in a cafeteria in the human world.

"No thanks but did you see a human boy and a hunting ghost come by here?"

"Then suffer my wrath!" She instantly made all the meat start attacking us while I was becoming a bit annoyed at this defiance.

"Um… should we capture her now?" A piece of meat launched itself into my face as I began to glare at the soldier in front of me.

"Yes you fool!" Two soldiers began to apprehend the ghost, trying to restrain her from attacking me any further. I looked around the room, searching for where they went. Maybe I should just use my senses to find out where Daniel is hiding. I did put some of my essence into him so I know where he could be but it can only last so long…

"Would you two like some ice cream?" Both the soldiers nodded agreeing. "Too bad! Ghosts who try to capture the cook don't deserve any ice cream!" Everything within the kitchen started to throw itself at us as I became more annoyed. I snapped my fingers at the ghost who immediately became engulfed by fire. She slowly fell unconscious out of the pain she felt by my flames, as well as everything that else that tried to attack us.

"You two! Take her to the jail when she goes out." said the second in command. Now where were they…? "Sir! We found them! They just entered another door!" So it seems… I took off as fast as I could and entered that same door. When I entered, another ghost who was surrounded by boxes greeted me.

"I am the box ghost! Master of all things square! You will be crushed by the overwhelming power of my boxes!" You have got to be kidding me… what could a ghost with boxes do to me? "Now you will face the wrath of…" He looked over to a box next to him and began to read it. "…Jack Fenton's Ghost Hunting Knives!" The box ghost's hands glowed a bright green as a box opened itself to me, shooting out the knives at me. 'This will be easy…' I managed to catch all eight of the knives between my fingers and prepared myself to throw it back.

"Large amount of ectoplasmic energy, detected." What the… these knives can talk? "Activating defense." Unexpectedly, the knives that I held began to emit a strong amount of electricity through my body. I felt my energy being drained rapidly as I fell to my knees… 'What's going on? What's happening to me?'

"Hahahaha! Time for you to disappear!" I saw a mountain of boxes start to float above me but they didn't levitate for long when they landed on top of me. It didn't hurt me at all, just annoyed me. The only thing that was hurting me right now were these knives…

"You will pay for harming our King's brother!" I could hear a struggle going on, as I got weaker by the second. What were these knives anyway? They seemed a lot similar to the weapon Skulker used to defeat my Infernals…

"You can not detain me! For I am the box ghost! The ruler of all things…"

"Will you shut up already? You four! Get the boxes off the Colonel! And you two, restrain the ghost!" I heard boxes being picked up, as the weight on me got lighter. When all the boxes were finally moved, I could see that my brother's army had captured the ghost. "Are you all right sir?"

"Does it look like I'm all right? Take off the knives that I'm holding without touching them yourself." One of them held up a box and swung it into my hands, knocking away the knives. I could feel my strength slowly returning to me as I stood up on my feet.

"Are you okay sir? You look kind of pale…"

"Doesn't he always look kind of pale?"

"Not this much."

"Is there a difference? And how can you tell anyway?"

"Well I can…" Sometimes, my brother's army can get into conversations quicker than anyone else could. I focused on where Daniel could be hiding and I picked up his trace quickly. 'Hmm, still in the room huh?'

"Sir! There they are!" A soldier pointed up to the ceiling as I followed the direction where his finger was pointing. The feeble hunter pulled Daniel through the door in the ceiling… 'Wait, why is there a door in the ceiling? Eh, never mind that.' I jumped from the ground and entered the room where Daniel and the ghost hunter are. But instead of seeing them, I saw yet another ghost.

"I am Technus! Ghost Master of science and electrical technology!" 'What world am I in? Is everyone some kind of idiot here? This guy even talks weird too, just like that box ghost.'

"I don't want to waste my time battling you so just tell me where the human boy and the ghost hunter went. And how can you be master of electrical technology? I can hardly see anything electrical in here…" There was absolutely nothing in the room. The essence that I had put into Daniel is fading away… I can now only tell if I'm in the same room as he is.

"You will bow down before my awesome power of this!" The ghost took out something from the inside of his lab coat that looked similar to… a straw? And is everyone here ignoring what I'm saying or something?

"A straw? Let me tell you a thing or two. A straw is not electrical nor some type of technology and…" The straw abruptly shot out this huge green plasma blast at my chest that felt like a sting. I fell backwards a bit and landed on the wall behind me. 'Wait, that's no ordinary straw… That straw looks like the same type of coloration and design as the knives and the weapon that the puny ghost hunter used… does this mean something?'

"You cannot defeat me! For I am Technus! Manipulator of machines, lord of all gadgetry, wizard of integrated circuitry!" I think this guy had a bigger ego than the box ghost… and right now, he's starting to piss me off!

"Soldiers! Seize him for attacking the king's brother!" Multiple soldiers charged right at him but they were swatted away like flies by the straw he was holding. 'What is this weapon? It must very strong to be able to do that…' Technus began to laugh like the ignoramus that he is. One of the soldiers was near me so I decided to give him an order.

"You!" The soldier turned to face me and gave a salute.

"Yes, sir?"

"Use your powers to defeat him."

"But sir, the King has directly ordered us not to use our powers against the ghosts in our raid!"

"That's an order soldier!" He seemed very disgruntled that he was being forced to this but he had to. It was his job as a soldier after all. I didn't even know why my brother didn't even want his army to use their powers in the first place. The soldier faced Technus and raised his hand up in the air.

"Let the might of The Crystal King fall upon the ghost who dared to resist our fury." A huge block of ice appeared above Technus and landed right on him causing him to become comatose.

"What are you doing soldier? Don't you remember our orders?" The second in command was very displeased at the fact the soldier used his powers.

"I wouldn't have but the Colonel ordered me to!" His anger immediately fell as I tried to sense where Daniel could be. 'Where are you human boy?'

"There they are sir!" He pointed to the right side of the room and indeed, they were there going through another door. It's weird though… by the amount of time I was slowed down, we shouldn't even know where they are… unless… "Sir! We must give chase before we lose them!" I flew as fast as I could through the door and came across another ghost… yet again. But it wasn't an ordinary ghost this time. It was a dragon ghost; the dragon began to throw out flames from its mouth at the soldiers behind me.

"Ahhhhh!" They began to run around in circles screaming for help.

"What are you buffoons doing? Capture the dragon!" I screamed at the army that belonged to my brother. They looked very pathetic with the way they were running around and screaming.

"Don't you remember our weakness sir? We're weak against flames here in the ghost zone!" 'Do I always have to do the work of this army?' I snapped my fingers at the dragon that got encased rapidly by my own flames. The dragons then spitted out its flames again right at me but I was resistant to any flame so it wouldn't hurt me at all.

"Sir! It doesn't seem that your flames are working against the dragon!" I stared at the dragon for a while and noticed that he was right… my power isn't working against this ghost. Only one way to defeat this ghost… I made a fire whip appear from within my hand and stretched it out a bit. 'Time for you to leave.' I raised my whip and slammed it against the dragon that flew away into another door. "There go the ones we're chasing sir!" Daniel and his friend went through another door again… so my suspicions are confirmed. They were observing our battles with the ghosts we're encountering… I wonder why…

"You soldiers continue on with the raid. I will chase after these two myself." I went through the door that was standing on a rock and found myself in… something that looked like a lab.

"Alert! Ghost detected! Activating defense system." A bunch of guns came out from the ceiling and it looked like they were charging up. 'Pft, what can these things do to me? Wait a second, these weapons look familiar… oh shit.' They shot green plasmas right at me and it burned like hell! I looked behind me and saw that there wasn't a door but something that looked like a portal… 'Don't think about that right now. I have to get out of here.' I felt immense pain from my back as it was being shot at endlessly…

"Looks like you're having trouble." I turned around and saw Daniel standing there with a smirk on his face. As the next round of plasma was shot at me, I avoided each of them skillfully to avoid any more pain.

"What are you doing Daniel? I'm not a ghost…" Daniel held up a remote and pushed the huge red button on it. I heard a red alarm come from behind me and saw that the portal doors had closed. 'It looks like the weapons also stopped shooting at me as well.'

"I'm not stupid, Colonel. Phantom told me all about you before you captured him."

"And you believe everything he says?"

"Of course I do. And if you're going to ask me why, it's because I love him. Now I'll give you a chance to tell me where you took him before you turn into ashes." Humph, give me a chance? Who does this human think he is? I looked around him and I didn't see the hunter anywhere…

**Danny's POV**

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" I was a bit nervous that I was talking to the second most powerful ghost like this but Clockwork told me to…

_Flashback_

"Now this is humorous to watch. Some random ghost fighting the Colonel is hilarious." Skulker laughed so loud that I'm surprised that the Colonel didn't even hear us.

"Will you stop laughing already? We have to find a way to get out of the ghost zone." Suddenly, a blue portal appeared besides me and out came kid Clockwork. "Where were you? Do you know that the Colonel is chasing us right now?" I was pretty upset that he didn't return to help us in my time of need.

"I know that he's chasing you right now but I had to talk to some other ghosts first before I returned."

"Well, do you know where Phantom is?" He nodded. "Then tell me!"

"Not right now. First you have to escape from the Colonel." Clockwork changed into his adult form and peered through a hole that allowed Skulker to see what was happening. "This is what I want you two to do after each battle the Colonel wins. When he's done with this, go through the door outside the kitchen window, then go through the door on the ceiling, then take the door on the right, lastly, take the door that's on top of a rock. And don't be startled by what you see in each of these doors, the ghosts in there will let you pass."

"Wait, why are we escaping like this? Can't we go through your portal?" I asked very bluntly.

"No, you can't go through my portal because these chain of events will help us in our favor. Now the last door will lead you into your lab. Turn on the defense system in your house and tell Skulker to wait for me outside the house. If things turn out right, you might be able to capture the Colonel with the Fenton Thermos. Good luck Danny."

_End Flashback_

"I'd rather be killed than tell you where your precious boyfriend is." I growled in anger by his response. I just hope what Clockwork said is right.

"Your choice Colonel." I pushed the button and the defense system was turned back on. The guns began shooting plasmas right at the Colonel who seemed to be dodging them easily. Well let's see how he likes maximum security… He jumped up in the air to avoid another plasma but he was struck down from the ceiling by a picture of my dad. 'Wow, maximum security is pretty good.'

"You'll pay for that Daniel!" Uh-oh… he looks like he's upset now. He stood up quickly and he raised his hand at me, which could only mean one thing. He was about to attack me! The Colonel snapped his fingers at me and I could see a bunch of flames roaring out to get me but something that looked like a satellite dish popped out from the floor. The dish reflected the attack and sent it right back at him but it did no good since he can't be hurt from fire. "I'll get you human boy! One way or another!"

"Yeah right. Why don't you make insults you can actually do?" Another gun came out from the ceiling and shot out a green net at the Colonel, forcing him to go down onto the floor. The Colonel struggled to get free but it was no use; he couldn't escape at all. 'Wow, did I actually win? And I did it without my ghost powers! Maybe my parents' stuff isn't so useless after all.'

"I demand that you release me at once!"

"And I demand that you tell me where you brought Phantom!" The Colonel began to bite on his lip making it bright red before answering.

"Fine! I brought him to my brother's castle. But you shouldn't even try to rescue him in the first place. It'll be all for naught…"

"Is that so? Well I'm still going to go, no matter what you say. Now where is your brother's castle?"

"It's located deep in the ghost zone. You're sure to get lost a million times before you can actually find it." 'What should I do now? Should I capture him in the Fenton Thermos or should I force him to help me find the castle?' "Well? Are you going to let me go or what?" I need a sign right here, right now… what should I do? A sign suddenly appeared on top of the ghost portal saying 'Capture him already!' Well that's good enough for me.

"Nah, I'd rather not let you go…"

"What?" He sounded very displeased on what I just said to him. "You can't turn back on what you said!"

"Oh I believe I can…" I walked over to one of the desks and picked up a Fenton Thermos that was ready for use. "…cause I'm just a teenager. Now I think its time for you to be put in here." I tapped on the thermos, showing the Colonel what I meant.

"You must be joking… You're going to put me into something that's at least ten times smaller than I am?" He began to laugh hysterically as I took off the lid off the thermos.

"You're going to regret laughing…" His expression turned into a serious one when I pointed the thermos right at him. I was nervous that the Fenton Thermos might not capture him like any other ghosts, but then again, this thing has never let me down before so why now? I pushed the little green button on the side and it began to do its usual job. The Colonel was being pulled nearer and nearer to the Fenton Thermos as he tried to find a way to escape again. "It's no use Colonel. You're going to pay for messing with my life!"

"Messing with your life? You humans always think like that… I don't even see why Phantom even likes you in the first place." I ignored everything that he was saying because I knew that all of it was a bunch of lies. "You want to know what he told me? He told me that he didn't even care about you and the face he puts on in front of you is a lie. He doesn't even like you!"

"Are you ever going to stop talking? And what's wrong with this thing? You should have been inside by now…" The Colonel was only halfway near the thermos and it looked like it wasn't even going to work on him. 'I have to do something…' I moved closer to him as he struggled to get free.

"Alert! Multiple ghosts detected! Engaging…" The house guns began to fire all over the place and I didn't see any other ghost in here besides the Colonel. Suddenly, I felt the Fenton Thermos knocked out of my hand just before the Colonel could have been capture successfully. I ran over to the thermos and picked it up to try capturing him one more time. I held it firmly within my hands this time but it was once again knocked out of my hand. 'What's going on here?'

"You can't capture me now that my brother's prisms are here." He began to laugh all crazy like while I was trying to figure out what in the world he was talking about. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Human eyes can't see the prisms… now that's a delight." The guns kept shooting a bombardment of plasmas at something called prism… and I can't even see them!

"What's going on down there?" Now that's not good at all. I looked up the stairs to see my parents coming down the stairs quickly.

"Um nothing! Nothing's… going on down here." I looked at my parents while trying to keep my other eye on the Colonel, making sure he doesn't escape. Although doing that was kind of hard to do…

"Mr. Fenton! Help! Your son is attacking me!" Both my parents shoved me out of the way but not too hard, as I know they wouldn't want to hurt their own son.

"Danny… what are you doing to the Colonel?" I already had a very excuse made up for this one.

"Well you see mom, that guy over there." I pointed directly at the Colonel before continuing. "He's a ghost. And I tried to capture him but…" My mom hastily interrupted me.

"Now Danny, ghost hunting is a serious job and I wouldn't want you to get hurt in anyway. You should leave this to the professionals."

"Like us!' added my dad. "I always knew you wanted to be a ghost hunter, just like your father."

"Actually dad, I still want to be an astronaut."

"Darn those space traveling people! Who do they think they are? Taking my son away from the one possible career he can possibly exceed in…" Mom decided to interrupt my dad this time… well, at least it's consistent.

"Jack, I think we should get rid of those blue, ice crystals before we capture the Colonel with the Fenton Thermos." I saw the Colonel begin to grumble about how humans are so stupid.

"What blue, ice crystals? I only see the Colonel trapped in that net." Replied my dad as he looked all around the room. I looked in the same direction that my mom was looking at but I didn't see anything but the plasmas that were being shot out by the guns.

"Don't you see them hon? That's what the guns are shooting at. I can see two of them moving rather quickly…" 'How does my mom see them? The Colonel said that human eyes weren't able to see those so called prisms.'

"How are you able to see them human?" He said that last word so bitterly. "Human eyes don't have the ability to see them but you can… wait a minute. It's those goggles you're wearing with that jumpsuit of yours that's allowing you to see them…" 'So that's why she can see them…' An interesting idea unexpectedly popped into my head that just might help me in capturing the Colonel.

"Hey mom. Why don't you get rid of those ice thingies with your weapons while dad and I put the Colonel in the Fenton Thermos?"

"Before you do that, I want you to make sure that the Colonel really is a ghost with the Fenton Finder and the Ghost Gabber, okay?" We both nodded as my mom began to make quick work of the prisms while we went over to the Colonel. The Colonel had his eyes wide open as he stared at my mom who I think was defeating those prisms pretty easily.

"I'm telling you, I'm not a ghost! Now let me out of here!" My dad took out the ghost gabber from his back pocket and held it in front of the Colonel. 'Does he keep spares in there?' The ghost gabber translated his sentence just like I expected.

"I'm telling you, I'm a ghost! Fear me. Now let me out of here! Fear me." The Colonel growled in annoyance by the infernal contraption. My dad seemed like he believed that the Colonel really is a ghost.

"Hah! So you are ghost! That must mean that ghosts must have taken over the army…" He began to do his victory dance that was really… embarrassing.

"Get that thing away from me!" The ghost gabber translated his statement once again.

"Get that thing away from me! Fear me." By this time, the Colonel was really pissed off by the machine my mom invented.

"See Maddie? He really is a ghost. Just like my son said he is! Now let's put him in the newly invented Fenton Container!" Before he could have ran off, my mom immediately stopped him.

"Honey, use the Fenton Finder first before getting the Fenton Container. Okay?" She gave a quick smile before fighting off the invisible prisms again. My dad placed the ghost gabber back in his pocket and took out the Fenton Finder.

"How do you know that thing even works? There might be a loose wire in there or something…" The Colonel began making excuses to hide up that he really is a ghost. 'Yep, making my dad convinced that the Colonel is a ghost will be easy…' My dad flipped the switch, making the Fenton Finder turn on.

"I don't think any of my inventions will have a loose wire because I'm the one who made them all!" My mom gave an 'Ahem,' which made my dad change his last statement. "I mean I don't think any of my inventions will have a loose wire because my wife is the one who made them!" My dad had a nervous smile on but it quickly disappeared when mom went back to fighting.

"Ghost 2 feet ahead. You would have to be some kind of an idiot not to see the ghost. Thanks you for using the Fenton Finder."

"You can't trust that thing! It's… it's… invalid!" My dad ignored him and ran off to fetch the Fenton Container. 'At least I think he is…'

"Looks like you're going to spend the rest of your life in the Fenton Container… whatever that is." I sat on a nearby table and watched how mom was fighting the prisms with extreme skill. She was using some kind of baton to try and slice them while the guns from the ceiling were still shooting consistently.

"Oh you think so huh? Well I have another trick up my sleeve that will…" I heard the Colonel gasp as I finally saw what the prisms looked like. My mom sliced one of them and quickly shattered it to pieces. 'So prisms look like blue, icy things that fly and have yellow eyes…' The prism that was struck down immediately melted while mom struck down another one and quickly shattered it as well. 'She's a really good ghost hunter…'

"See Danny? That's why you shouldn't do ghost hunting just yet. You might get hurt and I wouldn't want that to happen to you." I stuck out my hand and gave thumbs up.

"I hear you loud and clear mom!" I smiled when she began to walk towards me while putting the baton away in her belt. 'Now the only thing left is the Colonel…' I saw dad running back with the Fenton Thermos instead of the Fenton Container… still don't know what that is though.

"First, I'm going to capture you with this you ghost! It's called the Fenton Thermos! Marvel at it now as it will capture you into the thermos." 'Finally, the time was here. The Colonel was going to pay for whatever he did to Phantom…' Dad took off the cap and his finger was right next to button that would have the Colonel sucked in.

"Wait!" Dad had almost pushed the button that would have had him disappear forever! If only we had a second longer… "I'm going to tell you something about your son I think you should know." I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that. 'Is he… going to tell them that… I'm the ghost boy?'

"I don't think there's anything we need to hear from you ghost scum!" replied my dad as he was about to push the button one more time. 'Come on! Push the button already!' Dad was bunged when the Colonel intervallic one more time.

"Hold on! You really should listen to me! It's important! Your son has a love relationship with the ghost boy!" Right then and there, I felt like I could die right now. Both my parents gasped at what they just heard as I began to try and say it was lie.

"Don't believe him!" I jumped off the table and stood firmly next to them. "It's all lies! Why would _I _have some sort of a relationship with the ghost boy? Besides, I don't go that way, especially with ghosts!" I could have sworn I just heard the Colonel whisper 'That's what I wanted you to say…' All of a sudden, a blue prism made itself visible and pressed the on button on the ghost portal with its body. 'Why didn't the house know the prism was here?'

"Thank you for saying that Danny. Now Phantom will learn of what you just said and my brother will learn of my fate soon enough." He began to laugh manically when the prism took its leave into the ghost zone. 'I can't believe this is happening to me…'

"Um, what's going on? And who's Phantom? And did you have a relationship with the ghost boy in Amity Park?" I ignored all of my parents' questions as I began to walk away slowly. I faintly heard the Fenton Thermos absorb the Colonel and took a quick glance behind to see that he was no longer under the net. But I can still hear the Colonel's laughter… I walked and walked and I didn't even know where I was going right now but I found myself outside somehow.

"Don't worry Danny." A hand was placed onto my shoulder and it looked like Clockwork's hand. "Phantom won't think of what you said like that. He knows you were talking to your parents." I felt hope slowing come back into me as I looked directly at Clockwork's red eyes.

"Is… that true?" I asked full of hope that Phantom wouldn't take it like that.

"Trust me. If he loves you as much as I think he does, he won't believe the prism at all." Skulker quickly came up besides Clockwork out of the ground.

"I can't believe that you were able to capture the Colonel… and you're only human!" Clockwork took this chance to reply instead of me.

"Humans can be helpful… especially Danny and his family when we're going up against ghosts." I felt a smile slowly show on my face… 'I really hope Phantom is okay…'

**The Crystal King's POV**

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you fall to my power!" I screamed loudly and angrily at the ghost in the cell. This is becoming a pain and even though I love my brother, I won't continue this little thing he wants me to do if this ghost won't succumb!

"I won't fall for your dirty little tricks… I believe in Danny and he believes in me." Grr, this ghost really is a stubborn one. I heard the chamber doors open and a prism came over and levitated before me.

"What is it?" Images came into my mind quickly as I saw my brother beneath a net, about to be captured by Danny's parents. I became angry to find out that my brother was captured… and by humans as well! But then, my anger slowly vanished when I saw the next image. 'Little Danny said that, did he? This will prove useful…'

"Well Phantom. Looks like I got information from my prism here saying that Danny no longer loves you and denies the fact that you two were ever together." I waited patiently to see how he would react to that.

"What… did… I… just… say?" He panted in between words by the things I was doing to him…

"I'll show you the proof right here, right now!" I blasted all the images into his head and made him see them the way I wanted him to… 'Now, I'm sure he'll turn because of this…' I laughed loudly at the marvelous things I was able to do.

**RegiGod**: Yeah, I don't know if this seems rushed or a bit weird from all the other stories but I'm kind of stressed right now because I have to read a 350 pg book on Monday and write a 20 pg journal about it. How dumb is that? I hate teachers… I'm sure the next update will look a lot more like my usual handwriting…

**Poll Update**: Need 20 more votes from other people about the lemon scene. If you voted already, you cannot vote again… Also, read the note up top that talks about another poll. I got one vote for each and whatever goes to five first is how I'll write my fic. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	7. Rescue Attacks

**RegiGod**: I want to kick all the people who read my story and didn't review! Blegh! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning**: This story contains slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like it I suggest you leave. And never come back here again!

**Coupling**: Danny x Phantom or in other words DF x DP.

**Beta Reader**: I don't have one and never will for any of my fics. I type and check it all by myself.

**Note**: Well I'm sure all of you readers out there have been waiting eagerly for this chapter to come out. Here it is! Also, I may need more time than usually to write up my chapters thanks to school and activities so, here's a question. Would you like me to keep my regular schedule but have the chapter shorter or would you want my to extend my time and have the chapter to its usually extent? You people really should read my notes sometimes… lol

_Love: Difficult to Perceive_

Chapter 7 – Rescue Attacks

**The Crystal King's POV**

"Um, sir? What should we do now? We have successfully taken over the ghost zone and placed all the residents in jail cells." I sat in my throne, tired of hearing all these things from my guards and prisms after trying to change Phantom's mind. His mind was so strong, so unchanging that it's taken most of my energy just doing the favor my brother asked. I didn't even know why he wanted me to do this but maybe he has some sort of scheme going on. I'll soon find out when I get him back from the filthy hands of the humans. "Sir? What are your orders?" I moaned in annoyance by the chatty guard before me.

"You will be staying here along with the rest of the army protecting the castle. You got that?" The guard made no move to speak but bowed down and left the chamber. Finally, silence is back in the room…

"Why don't you just… let me go?" There always had to be someone talking, wouldn't there? I jumped with simplicity and landed right next to the cell. "You know… you won't be able… to change my mind…"

"That's what you think my white haired, little friend. I already know you're starting to have doubts about Danny… and you won't have doubts anymore… Instead, you'll believe!" Before I even began to do my patented evil laugh, someone else interrupted me for the umpteenth time!

"Sir?"

"What is it?" I screamed violently at the guard who dared entered my chamber at this time. He bowed before giving his reason on why he was here disturbing me…

"What do we do about the Colonel?" My violent tone had no effect on the guard whatsoever. I guess he's used to it by now…

"I'll get him myself later! Now leave me alone!" As soon as the guard left, I heard a small laughter coming from the cell besides me. "What is so funny you… you… green eyed ghost!" Instead of answering my question, his laugher just got harder… opposite of what I had wanted.

"Green eyed ghost? You're really bad at insults…" I growled at the remark made by the scrawny ghost. "And do you really think… you'll be able… to rescue the Colonel?" A smirk replaced my angry face rapidly at that statement.

"Of course. After all, they're just humans. What can frail humans do to me? I'm sort of disgraced to even call the Colonel my brother… captured by humans… he must be weaker than I thought he was!" I was finally able to do my laugh without interruptions this time. At least that's what I thought until this ghost decided to speak again.

"You're an idiot… you won't even be able to enter the human world without getting hurt first…" If this insolent little ghost calls me an idiot one more time, I'm going to vaporize him!

"Is that so? Let's have a bet then shall we? I'll go in the human world and if I get a single scratch, I'll let you go." I walked around the cell casually and stared at him with a straight face. Actually, I really shouldn't since my face was invisible to him… as well as my entire body. "But if I don't, you're going to be here for all eternity!"

"I'll take that… bet." He said that without hesitation… what's he up to? Well no matter what he has up his sleeve, I won't fall easily.

"Then I'll be on my way then." I walked into the hallway but turned around before I was out of his sight. "Make yourself comfortable now because that cell is where you're going to spend the rest of your life!" I laughed once more as I walked down the hallway and out of my glorious, sparkling castle.

**10 Minutes Later…**

I had finally reached the purple colored door that led to the human world with ease. And I must admit, it was very quiet now that all the ghosts were captured. Before I decided to open the door, thoughts about the human world came into my mind. I've never even seen the human world through my own eyes before, only through my prisms. And I wonder what I should expect here… I grasped onto the doorknob and opened it very slowly until the door was fully opened. I took a quick glance at everything around and it looked very similar to what my prism showed me just an hour ago; it resembled the lab that the Colonel got captured in… As soon as I stepped in, the door closed behind me and it wasn't a purple door anymore… it was something that looked like quarantine doors.

"Alert! Ghost detected! Activating defense system." Guns came out of the ceiling and the floor, as I stood there not very amused at what was happening. All the guns began to charge up as I walked around a bit, looking for where my brother could be. 'They called it a Fenton Container I believe…' I stopped searching when I felt something hit me through my clothes and it made me very excited for some reason. Pain. I have never felt pain in so long… it felt so… good to feel it again. I closed my eyes and felt the barrage of plasma strike me, as I felt pleasure by the pain. Each one that hit me felt so… so… wonderful! I can't even describe the feeling… But I stopped realizing that this isn't what I'm supposed to be doing and as my eyes looked down, I saw that my clothes were ruined… Ah well, I can always change before I see Phantom…

"Another ghost? Jack, get the Fenton Thermos ready while I'll take care of this beast!" I looked at the origin of the voice and saw two humans in very ugly jumpsuits…

"But I want to get rid of the ghost myself! Why do you get to have all the fun around here?" There was an extremely skinny human with goggles and the other human was really… fat and tall. He must eat a lot of those things called junk food or something.

"I promise you'll get the next ghost but for now, please be a dear and get the Fenton Thermos." The Fenton Thermos? Isn't that the device that was used to capture my brother? I stared warily as the tubby human ran off and the thin human approach slowly. Seriously, what do these humans think they can do to me? The human with the blue jumpsuit jumped and slashed me with a direct hit but I didn't flinch at all.

"Is that all you can do human?" She stopped for a moment and took a look at her baton-shaped weapon.

"Oh sorry about that. I forgot to turn on the electricity in it." I rose my eyebrow in confusion at the word electricity… what the heck is that? She jumped one more time and made another batter and this time, I felt some sort of shock ness run through my body. It felt kind of nice…

"Hah! You call this pain? I call this infinite pleasure!" I laughed evilly and maliciously at how this foolish human couldn't hurt me at all. She suddenly took out a green rope and swung it around me as I felt the rope start to squish against my clothing. 'Useless…' All of a sudden, I saw the human boy named Danny come down the stairs with a huge hose looking thing…

"Ah Danny. How nice of you to join us. I guess I'll introduce myself to you and this human with the rope." She had a really good grip on the rope and wouldn't let go no matter what. Stubborn… "I am The Crystal King and I'm sure you've heard of me by my brother." The blue jumpsuit wearing human turned its head around to Danny.

"Danny… do you know him?" The human twisted its head back to me as I awaited the human boy's response.

"Not at all mom." He plugged the hose he was holding into something that looked like a green circular container what was double Danny's height. And what was a 'mom?' Is that the human's name?

"I'm hurt that you would say such a thing… boy…" I said the last word with a devilish tone as I came up a plan to get out of this ridiculous rope that was binding me against my will.

"The one thing I like about you," Danny started as he walked over to the other human with the hose in hand, "is that you don't call me Daniel like your idiot brother." My anger instantly showed itself as I screamed at the human boy.

"What did you just say you weak, little human boy?" I had almost broken the rope in anger but I heard a voice appear in my head.

'Don't get so easily fumed by Daniel.' I recognized the voice of my brother so clearly that I began to scan around the room, trying to find out where he was. I heard a conversation starting up between Danny and the other human but I chose to ignore it at this time. 'I'm in the green container you fool…'

'You mean the circular green container that has a hose plugged into it?'

'What? No you numbskull! The one that looks like a rectangular box that's standing upright!' I found it instantly; it was standing in the back of the room opposite of me.

'Don't call me any names… You're lucky I'm even here to get you. Royalty doesn't usually do the work.'

'As if you're royalty brother. Now will you please get me out of here?' I summoned prisms behind me so they can free my brother from that container. Good thing human eyes can't see them.

'No! Daniel's mother can see your prisms!' Before I realized what he had just said, guns were shooting at my prisms and both Danny and his so-called 'mother' had their full attention on me.

"Danny, I suggest you stay back for this one." I didn't know what the 'mother' was going to do but my prisms were able to break the container and my brother was released once more.

"Hahaha!" There goes my brother… laughing like the idiot he is. "Did you really think you can keep me in that container Daniel?" He jumped swiftly to where I was and burned the rope that held me. "Let's see you fight us both at the same time!" I looked up at my brother as I thought that he laughed a little too much. Unexpectedly, something greenish was shot into his mouth and body as he flew backwards against the metal doors. I turned back only to see that the same greenish thing was shot right at me by Danny. And I flew back in the same place my brother did.

"Let's see how you like ectoplasmic goo you fiends!"

'Weird… Daniel doesn't usually talk like that…'

'Will you stop talking about Danny all the time! Almost every sentence you say has his name in it! And get this goo off of me! It feels so… wrong!' My brother and I were completely covered in this icky substance.

'Feels so wrong you say? You're the crazy person who enjoys pain for goodness sake! And you don't like the feeling of goo? You are one weird person… and I don't say Daniel's name that much!' If I could have moved my hand, I would have punched him right then and there.

'Shut up and just get us out of this thing!' I tried to move my body but it was useless. I couldn't move at all… I took a small glance at the mother and saw how easily she was defeating my prisms. Now this is embarrassing for me…

'I can't even move myself you idiot! Hmm… now I know why Daniel is talking like that. It's because he misses Phantom… that's cute…' Danny was making a move towards us but he didn't have a Fenton Thermos. This could buy us some time to figure out a way to get out of here…

'I thought I said not to call me any names! And you always say Daniel this, Daniel that. When are you ever going to stop talking about this human? And…' I gasped at the realization of what he just said in my mind. 'Did you just say that's cute?' My eyes were fully wide as I waited for a reply from my brother.

'No I didn't! What's with you today? Imagining such a thing…' I shook my head a bit to get back in reality and believed what he said. He's right… I imagined that. There's no way my evil brother could have said that. My eyes returned to its usual form as I began speaking to my brother with my mind again. 'So, how are we going to get out of here?'

'With patience my brother. Patience. And don't worry if your energy is being drained, it'll take a long time for our energy to be depleted.'

'I still find this goo very disgusting…' The Colonel sighed hopelessly at me as we both sat here, waiting for something to happen. I just hope my brother knows what he's doing… and I can't believe I'm a bit scared of these humans now… I thought all of them were weak but I was proved wrong today.

"Looks like you guys are down for the count!" Foolish human child… he thinks he has us defeated does he? After about five minutes, the tubby human came running down the stairs and next to Danny.

"Hey dad. We have two ghosts to put in the Fenton Container for you." I saw in his hand, the Fenton Thermos. To tell the truth, I'm a bit afraid of that small machine.

"Of course son! I know how to use all the inventions your mother and I make." Danny slowly placed the hose down onto the floor and watched with a grin on his face.

'Is it time to leave yet Colonel? The fat human is getting closer to us with the Thermos…' I became a bit edgy with every step the fat human was taking.

'Yep. I think the time is right. Summon twenty prisms, order ten of them to delay the humans and the other ten to get us out of this goo.' I did as I was told swiftly while hearing the 'mother' warn the other two humans about the prisms. Danny and the other human fell back a few steps as multiple guns shot at each prism.

'Why didn't we do this before? We didn't have to wait at all!' The prisms that were working on the goo had successfully taken most of it off us.

'I love the suspense.' As soon as the both of us were able to stand, I gave him a hard hit in his stomach with my crystal crown and ordered the prisms that were working on us to join the fight. 'Don't hit me that hard! My energy was depleted by the Fenton Container and I can't handle a hit right now! Now let's get out of here.'

'We're not… going to fight?' I asked bewildered that he wouldn't want to fight. Usually, he would take an opportunity like this.

'I just said I can't take a hit right now.' Without saying any more, he pushed a green button and the doors to the ghost zone opened. He flew through hurriedly as I took one last look at the humans. All of them had something red around their eyes and it seemed like they were able to see my prisms; each human began attacking my prisms as I looked away. I really didn't want to leave this many prisms behind but I had to. I jumped through the portal and saw Clockwork holding my brother with Phantom standing next to them.

"How did you escape from my cell?" Phantom gave a huge grin before speaking and it looked like he had rejuvenated somehow.

"Did you really think that cell could hold me? It was so weak that even the box ghost could have broken out of it. And it looks like you lost our bet with your torn up clothes." I growled at the spiteful comment. Who does this ghost think he is? If he thinks he can insult me and get away with it, he has another thing coming. And who in the ghost zone was the box ghost?

"You better watch that tongue of yours before I…" I saw Clockwork's grip on his time staff increase when he pulled it further into the Colonel's neck.

'Idiot! Don't make any rash decisions that could harm me!' I tightly squeezed my fists and I could tell that it was turning white even though I couldn't see it myself.

"Stand aside or I'll have to harm your brother." Commanded Clockwork as he and Phantom moved over to my left side. Fool, just a few more seconds and you'll regret doing this to us. "I suggest you move quickly. Time is running out." You're right you idiot ghost. Time is running out for you and your friend… Clockwork transformed into his kid form just like I expected.

'Now Colonel! Throw him off you!' He did the exact opposite and launched a fist into his face making the purple caped ghost lose hold of my brother. Before the Colonel could have successfully reached me, a green ectoplasm blast was shot from Phantom into his back , forcing him to go further than he wanted to. I immediately retaliated by shooting an ice beam but he somehow avoided it just by an inch. Why is it the good guys that are always lucky? Clockwork pushed the button on the top of his time staff and both of them started to charge at me. If Clockwork stopped or slowed time, wouldn't it affect Phantom? He must have some sort of a pendant on him somewhere… As I prepared myself to endure their attacks, I noticed that they just past me and were heading for my brother.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here!" I beckoned ten prisms to come forth and stop them from reaching my brother. They flew at light speed and were able to move my brother behind me. 'Make sure my brother doesn't get captured by those two, you got that?'

'Yes Master.' The Colonel fell unconscious just by one attack… I guess he really was telling the truth when he said he couldn't take a hit. I gazed at the two ghosts in front of me, waiting for them to make a move. But I didn't have to really… I'll just read their minds. As I probed their minds, I wasn't able to read a single thing! How was this possible? They had to be thinking of something!

"Trying to read our minds? You'll find that to be useless… because we have restrained ourselves of thinking." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Clockwork pushed the button atop his time staff for a second time.

"That's impossible. Everyone knows you can't stop yourself from thinking." I warily watched the both of them as they started to move away from each other.

"It's easy not to think when you're focused on fighting." I didn't understand a thing they were saying. I always think when I fight my enemies… and they don't? I didn't get a chance to continue thinking any further when Phantom shot one of his ectoplasm blasts at my crown, which ricochet to another direction.

"Something wrong with your aim?" I chuckled mentally as I began to think that maybe Phantom isn't that good a fighter after all.

"Wasn't aiming for you!" What? I looked in the direction where his blast ricochet off to and saw that it had hit my brother, causing him to flinch in pain unconsciously. Anger rose up within me, as I got ready with my own attack.

"You like to play dirty tricks do you? Well so do I." I summoned a mist to swiftly cover the area around us, making it hard for Phantom and Clockwork to see anything. Only my prisms and I were the only ones who could see through this thick mist. Both of them were so disorientated that they flew off in different directions. This is my chance… I flew over to Phantom first since he's the one who insulted me and threw a punch at his face. My eyes widened when he was able to block my punch by grabbing onto my hand. He turned his head and looked directly at me, as if he could see me.

"Surprised?" I gasped as he laid his other hand onto my chest and glowed a bright green. Before I knew what happened, I was shot a few meters back with a stinging feeling in my chest. I quickly recovered from the attack and got back into my fighting stance. How did he do that? The Colonel told me this ghost wasn't able to make a scratch on him and yet I feel this sting… And how was he able to see me in this mist? Maybe it was just coincidence or he was just lucky. I turned around to see how my brother was doing and saw that Clockwork was attacking them with red plasma blasts. Each one he shot seemed to get more precise but my prisms were still able to dodge easily.

"Sir? Are you in this mist? I have something to report!" Who was that? Hmm, must be one of my guards… I suddenly felt a strong wind blowing in my direction and saw my mist slowly move away from the area. Once the wind had died down, I saw a guard right in front of me, bowing.

"You idiot!" I smacked him across the head in anger. "Why did you blow away my mist? Can't you see I'm in a battle right now?" He ignored the smack he received and began to speak.

"It was an emergency sir! The ghosts we captured have broken out of their jail cells and are destroying your castle!" I grabbed a hold of him and shook him violently.

"Then why aren't you doing something about it?"

"We are sir! I just thought that maybe you wanted to be informed of this." If he weren't my guard, I would have frozen him right now. "And one more thing I wanted to tell you. A ghost wearing a purple cape released the ghost you were holding in your private chambers. We tried to stop them but right before our eyes, they disappeared." So Phantom didn't break out from the cell by himself… he had a little help from Clockwork. And Clockwork must have stopped time when he said they disappeared before their eyes. "Um sir? Didn't you say you were in a fight or something?" He's right! I gazed behind the guard and saw that both Phantom and Clockwork were now shooting at my brother. Do they really want to get rid of my brother that badly? Too bad I'm not going to let them though. "Aren't you going to help the Colonel sir?" Just now, an interesting idea popped into me.

"Why don't you fight in my place? I'm sure you'll be able to take them." A blue whistle appeared before me and I placed it around the guard's neck. "I'm going to test to see if you're really worthy of being in my army. If you can defeat the both of them and deliver my brother to the castle, you'll be promoted." He bowed once more before speaking.

"I'll fight proudly sir!" He took off as I left to help out the guards at the castle with the prisoners. I didn't want my precious castle to be scratched in anyway…

**The Guard's POV**

"Cease and desist you two!" Both of the ghosts that the Crystal King was fighting turned to me. I recognized the both of them immediately. The white haired ghost was the one in the cell and the staff ghost was the one who helped him.

"Should I be worried about this guy?"

"Well he's one of the guys in the Crystal King's army so I suppose so."

"But he looks weak."

"Looks can be deceiving sometimes Phantom. You should know that by now."

"Do not talk about me while I am here! That is very rude!" These ghosts had no manners at all. Not like us. Our king taught us discipline and manners.

"You try and get the Colonel from those prisms while I will take care of this guy." The ghost in purple started to chase after the prisms but I knew that they would be able to dodge anything that ghost throws at them. After all, they do belong to the Crystal King. I noticed the white haired ghost was looking all around me for some reason. "Where did your king go?"

"He left. He thought that he didn't need to fight you lame ghosts." I stood readily for this fight to begin. It's been a long time since I had a one on one fight.

"More like he ran off because he couldn't handle us."

"Take that back you evil ghost! He had more important matters to attend to."

"Evil? Now listen here, I'm no evil ghost. If anyone is evil here, it's you, those prisms, and the Colonel." I have never heard such blasphemy come out of one ghost before. This ghost must be punished severely!

"You'll pay for your defiance of the Crystal King!" As I made my attack move, I was stopped mid-way when the ghost spoke again.

"Pay? With what? I can give you some stuff if that's what you want."

"What? What are you talking about?" This ghost is making no sense right now…

"You said pay right?" I nodded slowly. "Well is that the kind of pay you were talking about?" Is this ghost really that clueless? If he is, I have no idea why the Crystal King would put him in a private jail cell in his private chambers.

"No, the kind of pay I was talking about is something where I hurt you for doing or saying something wrong." I hope this explanation cleared it up for him.

"You mean like this?" He shot a green ectoplasm blast into my stomach that forced me to recoil from the attack. The white haired ghost began to laugh as I stood into my fighting stance. "I can't believe you fell for that trick!" The ghost's laughter got harder while I decided what move to use on him first.

"So it was a trick huh? Well let's see how you like this!" I charged at him at high speed, giving him a head butt into his chest, forcing him to go backwards a few inches. But he was able to grab onto my head and throw me away. I faced him once again and prepared another attack. "Let the power of the Crystal King fall…" Before I could have finished the chant, I was shot away with another ectoplasm beam.

"You can't do that! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt when someone is speaking?" This ghost was very impolite indeed.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure that it's not rude to interrupt a chant that might hurt me." I gaped at the ghost who was moving both of his hands to the side of him, forming a big green ball. He released it at me hastily as I flew upwards to avoid the ball. I don't think any of my normal attacks will work on this ghost… Time to use my mimicat ability. My reading mind ability wasn't as good as the Crystal King's but I was able to read whom this ghost encountered before. Okay… let's see… Skulker? Sounds like someone tough… let's try that one. A burst of smoke covered myself as I changed into the form of 'Skulker.'

"Don't be fooled by his ability Phantom! Every soldier of the Crystal King's army has the ability to change into someone that is your friend or foe." It seems as though that purple caped ghost knows a lot about us. The prisms were still easily dodging him with no problem.

"Don't worry about me Clockwork. I won't be fooled by any of his disguises. Just focus on getting the Colonel." Wow, I'm surprised that they didn't need to see each other just to talk. Usually I would have to look at the ghost who's talking to me… actually, that only applies when I'm talking to the other soldiers… 'I'm going to have fun beating you up." And what exactly was that supposed to accomplish? Scare me? I don't think so.

"Let's see you try." He dashed over to me and soon, we were engaged in hand to hand combat. He threw punches at me endlessly but I was able to dodge every single one of them. He's too slow in close combat… that's his weakness.

"The Crystal King is back!"

"Where?" I scanned all around the area, searching for the Crystal King but I saw no trace of him anywhere. If he was here, I had an obligation to welcome him back. I then felt someone kick into my spine, causing me to feel immense pain. I felt as if I could scream in pain right now but we soldiers were trained not to show the enemy if you were hurt. That would only make them more confident.

"Thanks for the help Clockwork. If we went on any further, the guy would have found out my weakness." Clockwork didn't respond; he continued to shoot out red plasma beams in a pattern, as if he's trying to predict where the prisms were going. I levitated slowly with my face down. I think he took out most of my energy just by doing that kick. And I can't believe they used another trick on me like that. But I can't give up! I won't be able to show myself to the Crystal King again if I fail his assigned mission. "What's the matter? You give up?" I returned back to my normal form; I still needed more time to recuperate after that kick.

"You play dirty… that's not right."

"When I'm going against evil, bad guys, I think it's okay for me to do that." I panted slowly catching my breath. "And don't think I'm going to let you take a break. Here I come!" I panicked not knowing what to do right now. I couldn't move at all and that ghost is heading straight for me! Only one thing for me to do… have to change! No matter who it was, I just had to mimicat a random ghost. He came closer and closer, making me very anxious. Come on! You can do it! Change! Smoke appeared all around me, forcing that ghost to stop in his tracks. Thank the Crystal King I changed just in time… The smoke disappeared as quickly as it appeared while I began to look at myself.

"A… human… form?" What are these things on me? And I can see my hair going past my head… Hmm… I never had hair before…

"Danny?" Is 'Danny' this form's name? I stared at the ghost in front of me who looked like he was having a hard time believing what he was seeing right now. Suddenly, the green-eyed ghost grabbed his head and began screaming, as if he was in pain. I wonder what's happening to him…

"Phantom? What's wrong?" Clockwork had stopped chasing the King's brother and had come closer to our positions. 'Phantom' had let his arms and head drop, like they were lifeless… but they came up the next second and I noticed a huge difference in him. He now had red eyes and his grin looked almost the same as the Colonel's. "Phantom?"

"Shut it you damn ghost. I have business to attend to with this human." Human? Was he talking about me? I guess he was since I did take a human form. He approached me slowly as I prepared myself to the very best of my ability to defend. I don't know what happened to him but he's still that same ghost I was fighting a few moments ago, even if his eye color had changed. Clockwork moved away cautiously, making me wonder if I should be a little more ready for Phantom.

"Crystal King, give me power to defeat this foe who dares to fight your loyal soldier." I felt power surge within me and Phantom didn't even look intimidated by my newfound prowess. I had never used this chant before, until now. "You will fall!" A huge ice block formed on top of Phantom and it looked like he didn't know it was even there. I smirked as it fell but it turned into shock, as it didn't fall completely. It was just… levitating above him. Phantom raised his index finger and merely tapped the cube, which in turn made it melt in less than a second.

"You won't live from this fight if that's all you can do." He rushed towards me, throwing a punch, which I had deflected easily but he kicked my leg making me lose concentration. The next thing I felt were multiple punches into me and they felt much stronger than the ones he was throwing earlier. Did he get stronger or something? Before he could have punched me again, I formed an ice beam from my hand and shot it directly into his chest. I managed to get him away from me as I tried to subside the pain by grabbing onto the spots he punched. "Aw, what's the problem? Are you that hurt already? You're so weak! It's not even worth fighting you!" His voice sounded… kind of different…

"You seem to have changed for some reason…"

"Oh really? I didn't notice it myself… of course I changed you idiot!" Almost everything changed… his eyes, his attitude and personality, and his power. But why? What could have caused this? And as much as I hate to admit it, I knew I was going to be defeated if I don't find some way to escape. He was just too strong for me… But I can't abandon the Colonel and the mission my King assigned me.

"Prisms! Return to the castle immediately! On the double!" I couldn't talk to them with my mind like the Crystal King could so everything I had to tell them could be heard by anyone within hearing range. They obeyed without delay and took off at light speed. I'm still awed at how they can move that fast…

"Oh, you're going to regret that you impersonator." Phantom had a threatening tone that sent shivers through my body.

"Impersonator?" Phantom never made any sense at all… Every time he said something, I couldn't understand him.

"You heard me, impressionist!" Eh, all these big words are hard to understand. He crossed his arms together and gave a grin that's very similar to the Colonel once again… why do they look alike anyway? "I don't like the way you took on Danny's form like that." Form? I glanced down at my body and realized he was right. I was still in this human form… I instantly changed back into my weak-looking self and saw that Phantom had his hands on his head, groaning.

"Oh… what happened?" Phantom rubbed his head slowly and something that looked like a staff was up against my throat all of a sudden, making it hard for me to breathe correctly.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you at all. You're just coming with us for a while." I grabbed the collar behind me and tried to push the ghost away but it was useless. My energy was being drained and I could feel myself becoming unconscious with each passing second. Before I totally went out, I saw Phantom's eyes had returned to a bright green again and his face had returned to normal…

**The Crystal King's POV**

"You're kidding me right? How were you all defeated? You should be ashamed!" I yelled at my own army who was supposedly strong… but I guess it was just a lie! They all lay on the ice floor as they groaned in pain, one after another.

"But sir, we were outnumbered by a lot!"

"Don't give me that excuse! Didn't you use your powers?" They all looked nervous to respond until one from all the way from the back decided to speak up.

"You told us not to sir." That's when I blew it. How stupid was my army right now? They acted as if they weren't taught anything in their entire lives!

"You idiots! What have I taught you in your life? I did not teach you to be stupid that's for sure! I trained you with discipline, manners, and even common sense! And this is how you repay me in return? When I heard from the guard that you were fighting them, I was expecting that you would win. But I come here and see that you have lost! If you can't learn to think for yourselves sometimes, then you had better leave right now and I mean it. I won't have ghosts that represent me fail me any longer." I walked away trying to figure out what to do about the escapees. How far have they gotten away? And should I capture them again with my faithful prisms?

"Sir?" I turned around and saw that one of the guards made a move to stand. "I turned on the ice shield around the castle… if that helps with anything." He said it so uncertainly but if he really did do it, then I'm glad.

"And when did you turn it on?"

"Before any of them had a chance to leave the castle sir." And this guard must be the only one I felt proud of right now.

"At least one of you can think for himself." I continued on my way and stepped onto the snow that had no footprints of the escapees. The doors closed behind me automatically while I looked at the deadly blizzard that was occurring right now. It's a good thing I made an ice shield… no one can see it, not even me. If anyone tried to go through it, they froze instantly and would not thaw unless they were thrown into sunlight but it didn't affect my prisms or me. I didn't even know what sunlight was but the Colonel told me that it would melt…

'Master. We did as we were told not to help your ghost army.' I felt that there were at least a hundred prisms surrounding me. Did I even make that many in the castle?

'Good. I was hoping that they would prove to me that they were worthy of being my army but they failed miserably. I trained them for a hundred years and they still can't think for themselves. It's like I taught them nothing and only a few of them got my training into their heads.'

'We found the escapees held up behind the castle. Some of them tried to go through the ice shield but they froze and landed on the snow below. They're trying to find a way to break through the ice shield.' Did they just ignore what I just said? Huh. Must be my imagination again.

'Then I want all of you to retrieve them and put them back in their cells before they figure out a way to break free.' They all flew over the castle and headed straight for the rear of the castle. These were something that I can place my trust in and not fail me, unlike my ghost army. Out of the blue, I just heard a loud thud land behind me and as I slowly turned around to see what or who it was, I found the Colonel thick in ice with the prisms that were with him, levitating above him.

'The guard sent us an order to return to the castle immediately.'

'What? The Colonel is frozen thanks to you! And this is all your and the guard's fault! How are we going to thaw him out?' I wanted an explanation really quick before I get really angry for the umpteenth time today.

'The guard sent us here because we could tell that he was about to be defeated by Phantom who for some reason had some sort of a transformation.'

'Transformation? What transformation?' I became curious as to what they were talking about.

'His eyes had turned red and he had an evil look on his face. We're deeply sorry that the Colonel froze but we did not know the ice shield was on. We can always thaw him out by breaking him out of the ice.' Eyes turning red and a face that looked evil make no sense to me. What kind of transformation is that? I'll worry about the Colonel later. I could do some use with his silence for a while.

'Did anything else happen when he transformed?'

'Yes. He got more powerful that your guard was unable to defend himself any longer. He tried chants but that didn't work either nor his mimicat ability.'

'And what had happened to the guard?'

'He was most likely K.I.C.' This happened rarely. Having a soldier die in battle was such a rare occurrence. I shall avenge the death of the soldier who fought for me by taking revenge upon the two ghosts who had dared show defiance over and over again.

'Get to work on getting the Colonel out of that block of ice.' The prisms moved over to the ice and began ramming their hard body into the ice to chip the ice off.

"I think it's time for payback, Crystal King." A ghost appeared in front of me and it was a familiar specter. He was the same one who tried to take my throne… how'd he get out of my eternal ice?

**RegiGod: **Yes I know, a lot of questions were raised in this chapter but they will all soon be answered in the next chapter.

**To Anonymous Reviewers: **Please do not leave a short review saying 'I want lemon,' and then just leave it at that. If you do, I won't accept the poll vote but I will accept the last one.

**Important Note: **Thanks to all the homework I know I'll be getting over the next few weeks, I can not say when I can update next like I usually do in replies. The next chapter will come out as a surprise. And I know it will take a lot longer for me to do thanks to the many things I do after school. But I'll give you this. You will get the next chapter before Sep 25. I appreciate all the readers and reviewers who loved my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Poll Update: **18 more votes to go before a lemon scene can show so let's try getting those people who read and don't review to start reviewing!


	8. Confusion And Answers

**RegiGod**: I want to kick all the people who read my story and didn't review! Blegh! XD Weird how I didn't get that much reviews this chapter…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning**: This story contains slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like it I suggest you leave. And never come back here again!

**Coupling**: Danny x Phantom or in other words DF x DP.

**Beta Reader**: I don't have one and never will for any of my fics. I type and check it all by myself.

**Note**: Another note! Um, just so you know, I really don't know how Clockwork talks because I actually haven't seen him in an episode yet so please bear with me if you find him OOC at times. Thank you! Also, this story will end very soon than I predicted. It might end at chapter… who knows? So let's hope we can get to 100 reviews so I can make another slash story. If that doesn't happen, I'm going to make a DxS and I know you slash fans out there won't like that. Also, would you guys mind telling me if I have spelling or grammatical mistakes? That will be highly appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!

_Love: Difficult to Perceive_

Chapter 8 – Confusion And Answers

**The Crystal King's POV**

"This time, I won't be so foolish as to be overconfident like I was last time." Overconfident? I'm glad to know that he knows his mistakes from his last battle but that still won't be enough to defeat me. Only power and strategy is significant in a battle, nothing else.

"That won't make a difference at all. Whether you are confident or not, it all depends on who it the strongest and who can endure the most. And judging from our last battle, you won't have a chance with the way you fought." I summoned three new prisms, as that would be the only three I need to defeat this ghost.

"The last battle won't be so similar to this one." He began making hand gestures while he was speaking. "You may think you're all so powerful just because you're the ice element. But I have technology on my side and that alone will help me to defeat you." Technology? Does he mean like the weapons in that lab I was in? If he means those weapons, he's dreaming.

"It doesn't matter what you have for I alone will defeat you once again." This ghost is a total fool. He could have escaped but he'll just become a giant ice cube once more and will be added to my collection of frozen ghosts who are stupid.

**Phantom's POV**

"What happened to me back there? I felt like I was taken over by someone else in me…" Clockwork and I were still outside the door that led to Danny's house but were still conversing about what had happened to me just a few minutes ago. The guard was knocked unconscious and was now levitating next to us.

"You… don't remember a thing?" He asked curiously as I still rubbed my head. I was having such a huge headache right now and I didn't feel like being asked any questions but I really wanted to know what in the world happened.

"No… not a single thing. The last thing I remember is that I saw the guard transform into Danny and the rest is… blank." As much as I tried to remember what happened, nothing came back into me. It was like the memory that happened in that event just… left me.

"I thought as much with the way you talked to me in an undignified manner." I raised my eyebrow with what he just said. I talked differently to Clockwork when I was out of it? "Anyway, I think I know what might have triggered you to… "change" suddenly."

"Really? What?" I was really inquisitive on what he thought might have changed me into this… other person. Did I even have a person in me?

"I think the sight of Danny caused you to change but it's just an hunch. And don't ask me why you might have changed because I have no idea why you did in the first place." I thought about what he had just said for a while. It is true that I changed after I saw the form of Danny and I am starting to think that Clockwork just might be right. But why? Why would I change to this other person when I saw Danny's form? Did something happen to me while I was in the Crystal King's castle? No… it couldn't be there. I would have known if something happened to me…

"Why did I change…" I asked no one in particular but Clockwork spoke to answer. I thought he said he wasn't going to answer if I asked why…

"Who knows Phantom? But we'll find out soon, I can guarantee you that. For now, we should go back to my place and not visit Danny's house for a while until we find out what really happened to you." I nodded agreeing as Clockwork took the guard into his hands and plopped him onto his shoulder. A blue portal appeared before us and we both flew through it as I wondered why he took the guard with him. Maybe I should ask…

"Hey Clockwork. Why did you take the guard with you? Why didn't you just leave him there?" We both were back in his base swiftly as he laid the guard onto a table nearby. Both his watchers were standing near a huge hole in the wall but other than that, everything still looks the same. I walked around the room for a bit before I took a seat down myself. My legs were getting tired for some reason… Clockwork changed into his old form before he began to speak.

"The guard may be of some use to us in the future." I see… he's pretty smart but that's dangerous if the guard decides to try to kill us when he wakes up. "And don't worry. When he wakes up, I'm sure he won't have any energy to even stand." Oh I'm not sure about that one…

"Anyway Clockwork, what happened over there?" I pointed over to the hole in the wall to show what I meant as Clockwork's head followed where my index finger was pointing. He changed into an adult while he rubbed his chin a bit as if he was thinking on what happened.

"Oh that. The Colonel and the Crystal King's army came and tried to kidnap Danny and Skulker when they were here." I stood up immediately and felt my heart skip a beat for a second. He raised his hand at me, preventing me from speaking. "Danny and Skulker weren't caught. They're safe in the human world right now." My nerves calmed down, knowing that Danny was safe. If anything had happened to him, I would make sure they would regret it with pain. Lots and lots of pain… "And Danny himself managed to captured the Colonel in one of his Fenton Thermoses." My eyes widened.

"How was he able to do that? I mean, Skulker, you and I weren't even able to get a scratch on him at all but Danny was able to capture him?" I was in awe right now…

"Yeah, it may seem weird to you but I know that he did it all by himself for a fact. The Colonel had entered into his household and the house defense was on so I bet you know what happened after…" I laughed mentally at the images that ran through. I still can't believe Danny was able to do that by himself. Looks like my cute boyfriend can still do some ghost fighting, even without his ghost form. Eh, too bad he somehow escaped… I miss Danny so much; it feels like forever since I last saw him… that reminds me…

"Do you know what today is?"

"In the human world, it's Saturday night currently." What! This much happened and it's still the same day? It feels like at least a week at most. Hard to believe… I sighed as I sat back down on the seat behind me. This seat felt kind of hard if you ask me…

"So are we going to figure what my… problem is?" Clockwork reverted to his kid form and walked behind the table where the guard laid and faced me.

"We're going to wait until this guard here wakes up. And we're going to use his power to change into Danny to help us figure out what the problem is." I nodded in understanding and continued to watch him as he was stepped in between a doorway to another room. "I'm going to do something. You can stay here and rest for a while if you want."

"Where are you going?" He changed into his adult form with a rather giddy expression that I have never seen from him…

"I'm going to take care of important matters." He went into the other room leaving me to do nothing… I guess I'll take his advice and take a nap for a while. I sure could use it right now after being in that cold cell. Before I could have closed my eyes, I heard a groaning sound come from the guard on the table. Just had to wake up when I was about to sleep…

"Ugh…" He shook his head a bit and looked around the room. "Where am I? This doesn't look like the Crystal King's castle…"

"Because you're not in the Crystal King's castle at all. You're in our domain now…" I said with a hint of intimidation. He took one glance at me and jumped off the table and landed on the floor face down… well that was funny to see. He groaned in pain by the impact he made on the floor and stood up shakily when he bumped into the table he was on a minute ago.

"Great… now I've been captured. I'm probably going to be dissected and be tested on by these ghosts!"

"Um, we're definitely not going to dissect you. That would be inhumane of us to do so. What would be the purpose of that?" He opened his mouth to talk but I continued on speaking. "You have a weird personality…" This guard didn't give off an aura that would have me tense to fight like other ghosts did.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" I can tell he was a bit angry at what I said but it was fun to see him get irritated. Kind of like making Tucker scared…

"Well you thought that we were going to dissect you just now and at our battle, you constantly kept saying I was rude or mean. I don't think I've met another ghost who acts like that." I don't even think this ghost is an evil ghost at all. Maybe he's just confused on who's he fighting with…

"So? That doesn't describe my personality at all. You don't even know me so you can't judge me at first appearance."

"Oh don't try making excuses. I already know that you're the type of ghost that acts really well mannered and you do seem funny to me with the way you say and do things sometimes even though I just met you once." Too bad he's too gullible though… he should improve on that if he doesn't want to get tricked all the time by other people.

"You… think I'm… funny?" I nodded.

"Sure, but I don't think you know it yourself since you're too busy being well mannered and all." He looked down and I can tell from here that he's having a hard time believing in what I was saying. "Why are you fighting for the Crystal King? Don't you know he's an evil ghost who's trying to enslave the human race in the other world?" His head shot up immediately after that last sentence and had a mad expression written all over his face.

"He's not an evil ghost! And he's not enslaving the human race! The Crystal King I know would never do such a thing!" He shouted at the top of his lungs with each sentence, making the Watchers slowly walk away to another room.

"Geez okay. Calm down… you don't have to shout all crazy like you know." His look slowly disappeared as he looked down onto the floor again. Does this guy not know what his king plans to do? I guess he really doesn't know what's going on…

"Sorry for my outburst. I just… don't believe anything you say that would mark the Crystal King as being bad. He was the nicest and a good ghost that I knew and he was once the protector of ghost zone, at one point. But one day, he changed into this… different person. Kind of like you in the battle we had but yours was temporary while his was… permanent…" The Crystal King changed into a… different person? Like me? Maybe this guard knows something about my problem…

"Can you explain the Crystal King's 'change' more?" He looked at me bemused by what I had just asked.

"Why?" Now this is one of the many times why I'm so glad to be a good liar.

"Well, if you can tell me about his problem, maybe we both can figure out a way to solve his dilemma." He walked closer to me until he was just two feet away from me.

"Would you really help me with this?" His voice had some tone of being hopeful. I guess he really wanted me to help him… that's no problem for me as long as I figure out my own predicament.

"Sure, why not." He jumped at me unexpectedly and took me into a tight hug saying 'Thank you,' over and over again. "Okay, okay! Get off me!" I took his arms and threw them off me violently but he didn't seem to care. I felt like I was being suffocated by that innocent hug of his.

"Heh, sorry. I tend to get too excited sometimes when I know something good will come out of something."

"I can see that… Now, tell me all about the Crystal King's problem." I hope this ghost had something good to tell me that will help me get rid of this other person in me, if there was another person…

"Well," He started walking around the table while speaking, "The Crystal King was someone who kept control of everything in the ghost zone so that no one would create havoc and cause disorder. He was kind of like Walker in a way but he was more lenient and understanding and that's what I liked about him. I first met him when I was caught in a situation where I was fighting someone named Skulker who for some weird reason, wanted to skin me and have me as a carpet."

"Wait, Skulker wanted to get you?" He nodded. "But Skulker only goes after rare ghosts that are one of a kind… that must mean you're different than all the other ghosts then." If I know Skulker and I do, this ghost must have something special about him, but what? He looked like a person who was wearing a white blanket over himself…

"What do you mean by different?"

"I mean that you're not an ordinary ghost like me. Skulker always chased me because I was half human and half ghost." But not anymore… Danny and I separated and I have no objections with that. As long as he was mine and no one else's, I'm okay not being a hybrid. But Skulker still wants to catch us… I wonder if he'll ever leave Danny and I alone.

"You're the halfa?" I nodded slowly. "Really? Everyone talks about you in the ghost zone! You're the ghost that always defeated the ghosts who would try to cause harm in the human world. The Crystal King always credited you for that but recently, he doesn't like the way you do that anymore." He credited me every time I defeated a ghost? And The Crystal King is the strongest ghost in ghost zone so I feel a bit flattered but he didn't seem all that strong when I fought him though… The Colonel actually looked a lot stronger than he did.

"Recently?"

"He changed a whole lot only two days ago…" Huh. Didn't the Colonel come into the human world around that time as well? Pieces are starting to fall together here… "Anyway, The Crystal King happened to pass by while I was fighting Skulker and he blasted him away out of his exoskeleton. And he ran off saying he would return later."

"That's Skulker all right… always to return to capture his prey again until he succeeds." Skulker definitely needs to get another hobby instead of capturing ghosts… he gets annoying after a while.

"He hasn't gone after me since that time. Anyhow, The Crystal King wanted me to become a part of his army that would act as a police of ghost zone like Walker's. But if we ever met with Walker or his cronies, we would have to fight them because they're rivals. I was a part of the wonderful army for a year and I was proud to be a part of it…" So that's where he got his army from… by recruiting ghosts he met…

"Can you tell me what happened two days ago?" He looked up at me and gave a puzzled appearance. "So we can figure out the problem you know. If you tell me what happened the day he changed, we might have a chance of finding out the problem."

"Oh, okay." He looked back down and continued walking around the table. Why can't he just stand still? "The day had been going usual and I was going to the Crystal King's private chambers to give my daily report. When I entered the chamber, both the Colonel and the Crystal King looked slightly different but I just shrugged it off and gave in my daily report. The way both of them talked was different, even their personality changed as well but I had no idea why." Judging from what the guard just said, it seems like their personality seemed to match mine when I 'change.' "The Crystal King started to ridicule us and he did say something about taking over the human world but I didn't want to believe it…" He sighed sadly before continuing his statement. "I just wish the old Crystal King was back… and the old Colonel…" So both the Colonel and the Crystal King changed two days ago… and for the evil side at that.

"You have no clue about what might have happened to them that would have changed them?" He nodded.

"Nope, not a single trace… They have no reason to change, unless something happened to them in the castle but I'm sure that the army and I would have known if someone decided to raid the castle. There's an alarm system in the castle that is activated by motion and they're placed all over the place! It wouldn't be triggered if you were wearing this white blanket over you like I am because each one of these things has a code inside of it that is identified by the camera." Weird, I don't remember seeing any cameras when I passed through the hallway…

"Um, what cameras? I didn't see any camera when I going through the hallways, escaping." I sat back down on the seat behind me since my legs started to feel a bit tired especially after just escaping the cold cell, fighting the Crystal King, and getting a minor headache from that other person within me.

"Escaping? Oh that's right, you were in that cell in his private chambers… why were you there anyway?"

"I'll tell you if you answer my question first." I moved my hands behind my hand and sat down in a comfortable position. Too bad Danny wasn't here right now… we could have some serious fun but it's hard to do that when almost everyone is interrupting us.

"Fine. The cameras are invisible to everyone except to the Crystal King and from what I've heard, they're actually prisms that can trigger a loud sound that sounds just like an alarm when they see an intruder. These prisms don't fight though. Now can you tell me why you were in that special little cell of yours?" I smiled evilly as ideas started to pop into my head…

"How about you take off that blanket first so I can see what you actually look like." He looked at me with much detest before answering. I guess he didn't like my plan about his little blanket…

This is our uniform under the Crystal King's army! I will not take it off for the likes of you, even if you're helping me with my problem." I grinned madly at my own ideas. Boy, I love acting like this sometimes. It's so fun…

"Your uniform is a blanket? That's really funny!" I began to laugh as much as I could to try to get the guard to get angry.

"That's not funny! And stop laughing!" I ignored him and kept on laughing nonstop. After about a minute, he finally gave up. "Fine! I'll take it off, but only for a few minutes." I wonder what he actually looks like. He took off the blanket in one quick swipe and as I saw the blanket fall on the floor to the side, I was fixated on his face. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and to top it all off, he looked exactly like a human! But no ghost has ever looked like a human… well except for me but this was different. His body was slim just like Danny's and mine… and he was wearing clothes that were all blue… blue jeans and a blue shirt that had a picture of a prism on it. And he looked kind of… cute but I still love my Danny and no one will ever get me away from him. "What? Stop staring at me like that."

"I'm not staring at you. I'm just wondering why you like a human, that's all." I noticed something sparkle from his neck and saw that he had a blue whistle! Just like the one we tried to get off the Colonel but why did he have one?

"I look like a human? Is this what humans look like?" As he looked down at himself, my mouth practically fell down onto the floor. He didn't know what a human looked like? This ghost has definitely got to get out this ghost zone once in a while.

"That must be why Skulker tried to capture you once. Because you look like a human but you're actually a ghost. You know, you could live among the humans if you wanted to and no one would know except for me because I have a ghost sense." The guard looked liked he was having a hard time believing in me… eh, most ghosts are once they get to know me.

"You have a ghost sense?" I nodded. "That's handy I guess… can you answer my question now? About the cell thing?" Well he didn't seem too interested in my ghost sense, but then again, who would? And it looks like he really wants to know why I was in that cell.

"All right, I'll tell you why I was in that cell. I was fighting the Colonel and…" I was interrupted when I heard him gasp loudly.

"You were fighting the Colonel? How long did you last cause' most ghosts don't survive less than a minute with him." Most ghosts don't survive less than a minute with the Colonel? I must have been really lucky that time…

"I must have been fighting for about thirty minutes or so but I'm not really sure. I wasn't really concentrated on timing how long I would last. Anyway," I was cut off once again by the ever-loving fan of the Colonel.

"You lasted thirty minutes with the Colonel? That must be a new record!" Why do I get the feeling that this guard loves the Colonel and the Crystal King a little too much? I sighed mentally before continuing to speak.

"Yes I did. And if you don't stop interrupting me, I'm not going to tell you why I was in that cell." I was beginning to get a little upset by the way he kept stopping me.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." He nodded in understanding. "Now, I was fighting the Colonel but I was knocked out when he did an attack with something that looked like a fire dragon." The guard raised his hand unsurely of what he was doing. "Yes?" He lowered his hand down and spoke.

"That attack he used on you is called rising dragon and that's the Colonel's ultimate attack and the only time he uses that is if he's backed into a corner where he's forced to use it. You must have been a really good fighter if he used that on you." Now I feel really privileged. He used his ultimate on me so that means he must have been intimidated by me… or the three of us since it was 3 vs. 1.

"Yeah, I know I'm a good fighter. That's why you should avoid fighting me, you might get hurt." I said jokingly but I don't think the guard got the joke.

"Are you asking me for a fight? Because if you are, I won't back down, no matter who you are." I sighed mentally at how this guard took things too seriously sometimes. He really needs to get out more.

"What's your name?" He looked at me as if I was crazy, similar to the look Jazz gave me last night. It's funny how some of these guys look when they think I'm asking a crazy question of some sort.

"It's Josh. Why did you ask me that?"

"Because we've been talking for a long time and since I'm going to help you out with your problem, I should know your name right?" He nodded. "And Josh, take it easy sometimes. What I just said about you getting hurt was a joke. You need to learn these things if you're going to be with me." I slid down some more on the chair to get into a more comfortable position.

"A joke?" He heaved a sigh before chatting again. "Sorry if you find me bothersome sometimes. This is the way the Crystal King taught me to be. Disciplined and to take everything seriously. I wasn't like this before… before, I was kind of like you but now I'm not." This ghost used to act like me? I highly doubt that… I chuckled mentally at the images of me fondling Danny.

"You don't have to be sorry. Just try not to be so… interruptive sometimes." He nodded and gave a smile. I felt sort of happy when I saw him smile knowing that I can get almost anyone to smile, even Tucker if I wanted to. "Do you still want to know why I was in that cell?"

"Of course! There has to be some sort of a special reason why you were there right?"

"Well I don't know if there was a special reason but I know why I was there. I'll just continue my little story so you'll understand. The Colonel knocked me out and when I woke up, I found myself in the cell in the chamber. During the duration while I was there, The Crystal King kept trying to make me hate someone who I love with his psychic powers but it was no use. My mind was able to endure until the end when I escaped." I said the last sentence very dramatic like but it didn't have any affect on Josh like I expected.

"The Crystal King used his powers to make you hate someone you love? But why would he do that? He would never use his psychic powers like that… he always used them for battle to confuse the enemy… wait, you love someone? Do you mind if I asked who it was?" Well Josh seems to be a very 'stick your nose in someone else's business' type of guy.

"Maybe once I get to know you some more, I'll tell you who I love. But for now, can you tell me why you have that whistle around you?" I still wonder how I'm this good and smart to do such things like lying and being strategic.

"Well the Crystal King gave it to me before I went off to fight you. I have heard from the Colonel that the whistle allows you to move through time even if it's been stopped and that it had a prism on the whistle that will awaken and tell the Crystal King if you're about to be defeated." So that's what the prism did when it left the Colonel's whistle… it informed the Crystal King that the Colonel was about to be defeated… wait, the Colonel was about to be defeated? But he didn't seem like it… maybe Josh isn't right about this one… "And I heard that if you ever blew through the whistle, the Crystal King himself will appear and help you in battle." Now that's not good. Looks like I have to get the whistle off of him if he decides to call him for help in the future.

"So Josh, would you like a tour around while we wait for Clockwork?" I stood from the seat and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He seemed confused by this gesture but he looked like he wanted a tour.

"Who's Clockwork?" Boy, this ghost really, really needs to get out more.

"I'll tell you all about him…" We began to walk around the room while I devised a way to try to get the whistle off him without him noticing.

**The Crystal King's POV**

"Bah, you show no amusement to me. Why don't you just give up so I can turn you into a Popsicle again?" For the past twenty minutes, Vlad had grown weary by my three prisms that had been shooting ice beams and ramming into him constantly but he showed no signs of giving up at all. I sighed tiredly of ghosts who wouldn't know when to give up when they know they're going to be defeated.

"And lose to the likes of you? That's not me at all. I fight until I win which of course I always do, one way or another." Well this guy is more egotistical than the Colonel.

"You lost once to me and you say you win every time? I highly doubt that. Have fun being crushed by my prisms." I didn't feel like staying longer so I walked over to the Colonel who was currently stuck in ice as I tried to figure out what in the world sunlight was. Let's see… I think he said sunlight was only found in the human world… but what in the world did it look like?

'Master, he just took out some sort of a weapon.'

'Ah, just deal with him already. Do whatever you want to him, I'm busy right now.' Now I think he also mentioned that sunlight was only found in the daytime… but what the heck was daytime? This is too confusing… I unexpectedly heard some sort of a buzzing sound come from the battle behind me. As I turned to take a look at what was happening, Vlad was holding some sort of gun that he held right on his left shoulder. Now where did he get that from? That weapon is way too big for him to have it hidden without me noticing. He shot out something really black at one of my prisms and it looked like the black thing enveloped the prism. When it disappeared, nothing was left, not even my prism.

"This weapon is courtesy of Jack Fenton who took the one I love and messed up my teen hood! You'll pay for this one day Jack!" He shouted sticking his free hand into a fist in the air. Okay… this ghost had some serious issues to be dealt with… "See this weapon? I took the blueprint of it right out of the Fenton Lab and I bet Jack didn't even notice it was gone!"

_Current Scene at the Fenton Lab (POV all around)_

"Danny!" Danny ran over to his dad wondering what his dad could want right now. "Do you remember what I was supposed do today?" Jack was obviously lost right now at what he was supposed to be doing for the day.

"Um, I don't… know?" Of course, Danny had no clue at what his father was talking about right now.

"I'm deducting your allowance for today."

"I never had an allowance dad…" Danny looked at him with half opened eyes at the fact his own dad thought he had some sort of an allowance which he didn't.

"Well now you do." Danny's face became happy, knowing that now since he had an allowance, he could finally somehow find a way to be part of the popular crowd.

"Really dad?" Danny asked just to make sure that he wasn't getting his hopes up but that's exactly what Jack wanted.

"Yes…" The blue-eyed boy was about to do some sort of a dance until his dad said something else. "But now you don't have one. Now go do your chores before you go to sleep." Danny walked away grumbling saying if he could go ghost right now, he would possess his dad and make his own father give him an allowance.

_Back to the Crystal King and Vlad_

"This weapon here has the ability to shroud anything with darkness and make it disappear forever. This is the time where you should start begging for me to spare your life." He aimed his weapon right at me as the other two prisms floated right in front of me to act as protection.

"Sorry, I don't do begging. But let's see if you can handle this." I raised my hands up to the endless sky above and summoned a massive hailstorm. The hail quickly began to fall onto the field as it poured endless and harshly.

"Do you really think this will hurt me at all?" His body began to dissipate into green smoke that disappeared swiftly. Where'd he go? I commanded the hail to stop as I searched around for the missing ghost.

"Hiding is for the weak. Why don't you show yourself to me before I get really angry." I waited tolerantly for the ghost to appear soon as I heard a voice come from behind.

"If that's what you want." I heard another buzzing noise so I jumped without delay and saw that the two prisms below me were also encased in darkness and were soon vanished from this world.

"Humph. That's no real skill, you're just using that weapon to defeat my prisms. You can't fight without your little toys." I shot a blue plasma at him but he jumped to the side to evade it.

"Oh really? Then you must not know me very well." Of course I wouldn't you idiot. I just met you a few hours ago. He shot out his own red plasmas at me but they merely ricochet when they hit me.

"What weak attacks… and you have the ego to think you can beat me? I'll have to beat you down until you realize what you can and can't do."

"We'll see about that!" He shot another patch of darkness right at me as I prepared myself to counter-attack. As soon as the patch was right in front of me, I blew a cold force right at it, forcing it to go backwards. "What? No!" The patch went right at him and he was soon enclosed by his own attack. Before he knew what happened, he was no more. I soon felt a headache starting to appear again… great, not this guy again.

'Get out of my body!' I felt the real Crystal King starting to struggle within me. 'What you are doing is wrong!'

'Ah shut it in there! You have all these powers and you would use them for good? How pathetic!' I walked over to the Colonel's body that was also possessed.

'Of course I would! Justice and order is what brings peace to this world. Not chaos and pandemonium!' I sighed mentally as I took up the Colonel and laid him onto my shoulder.

'Whatever… hey, would you happen to know what sunlight is?' I took off and rose above the castle to try and get a glance to see whether my prisms had successfully defeated the escaped prisoners.

'I'm not going to tell you what sunlight is. How did you even get in my body in the first place anyway? I still don't even know that…' From what I was seeing, they were still fighting and it looked like it was going to end in a draw but I didn't care. I'm sure my prisms will defeat them. 'You mean _my _prisms!'

'Will you shut up already? And how am I supposed to know how I got in you? One day I'm here in your body and then bam, I'm in control of you.'

'Wow, you're really good at explaining things…'

'Are you being sarcastic?'

'No! Am I really?' I hate it when ghosts did that… I couldn't tell the difference for some reason. 'Is it because you're dumb?'

'Stop bothering me already! I got more important things to do!'

'Like being stupid?' Grr… I decided to ignore him until he would finally disappear again as I flew around the ghost zone trying to find out what in the world sunlight was. 'You're stupid…'

'Shut up!'

**RegiGod:** Well this was all I could muster up in two days so you guys better be grateful… just kidding. But I'm serious, all this schoolwork and the only time I can work on my fic are on the weekends so you guys can blame my teachers! Anyway, here's a little note that one of my reviewers gave me. That person told me that since I'm getting a lot of people reading and less reviews, I should make the lemon scene and sent it to the people who reviewed in an email as a privilege. I'm still wondering if I should do that…

**Poll Vote: **17 more votes are needed for a lemon scene to appear! But if I don't get those votes but I get the 100 votes, those 17 votes will carry on to the next fic so you readers out there will see a lemon scene between our favorite couple!

**Note: **Read the note above… and have a great week! Also, you can expect the next chapter to come out either on Saturday or Sunday. Expect lots of fluff next chapter!


	9. Two Parts Literally

**RegiGod**: Okay, here's a little note about this chapter. This chapter will contain some fluff in the second part but not enough for a lemon so don't expect one… lol… And it will be really long than what it usually contains so be happy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning**: This story contains slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like it I suggest you leave. And never come back here again!

**Coupling**: Danny x Phantom or in other words DF x DP.

**Beta Reader**: I don't have one and never will for any of my fics. I type and check it all by myself.

**Note**: Another note! Um, just so you know, I really don't know how Clockwork talks because I actually haven't seen him in an episode yet so please bear with me if you find him OOC at times. Thank you! Also, this story will end very soon than I predicted. It might end at chapter… who knows? So let's hope we can get to 100 reviews so I can make another slash story. If that doesn't happen, I'm going to make a DxS and I know you slash fans out there won't like that. Also, would you guys mind telling me if I have spelling or grammatical mistakes? That will be highly appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!

_Love: Difficult to Perceive_

Chapter 9 – Pariah Dark Returns? (Part 1)

**The Crystal King's POV**

'You must be the most brainless ghost I have ever been possessed by.' I flew all over the ghost zone, trying to ignore the voice inside my head. 'You can't ignore me! You have no choice but to listen to me.' He began to laugh as I groaned by the headache I was receiving by his annoyance. 'Hey, what's that red castle?' I looked below as to see what he meant and saw that there was a red castle sitting on top of a rock with skeleton bones all over the place. I laid the Colonel down on the ground knowing he would be safe even if he got attacked. The ice wouldn't break at all, no matter how the strong the ghost was that would decide to attack the ice cube.

'Hmm, I wonder what happened here…' I landed down below to see that there were actually a lot more skeleton bones than I saw when I was levitating. 'Well if there's a castle, that must mean there's a king around here.'

'So? Don't tell me you plan on fighting the king of this castle…' He said hoping that I wouldn't fight the king like I always do when I saw a castle… actually, this must be the second castle I saw besides the one I own. 'You mean the one I own right?'

'No, I own it and yes; I'm going to fight the king. This king might bring more amusement than that Vlad guy. I wonder what happened to him when the darkness' sucked him…' I heard him sigh as I entered the hallways of the castle. It was really red in here but then again, it was really blue in my castle. I flew silently as I saw statues and paintings on each side of the wall and they were numerous. The only thing I had on the walls were guards… I had finally reached the end of the hallway and phased through the tall doors. A sarcophagus laid in the middle room on top of some steps… was this ghost dead or something?

'Maybe he's asleep you fool. Don't you know who this castle belongs to?'

'Eh nope, not at all.' He sighed exasperatedly as he began to explain something very boring, I'm sure.

'This castle belongs to Pariah Dark. He was the former ghost king until I took control of the ghost zone and became the current ghost king myself. And the only reason why this guy was even strong at all was because of the ring of rage and the crown of fire that he possessed. He was the only ghost that was able to control these items without draining himself of energy.' So this guy was the former ghost king… hmm… this might be interesting…

'And how come you don't have these items yourself?' I flew up to the sarcophagus, noticing that there was a key slot in the middle. Maybe that opens the sarcophagus… but where was the key?

'Because I have no idea where they are you moron. And even if I did, I wouldn't be wearing them. The crown of fire doesn't suit me but maybe the Colonel can wear that and the ring of rage, that doesn't fit me either.'

'You always worry about the fashion don't you?' I took a look behind the object but there was nothing there but rubble.

'Hey, I want to look good in front of the other ghosts. I want them to see justice when they see me.' Tch, whatever. There must be a way to open this thing up without the key! I want to see if this Pariah Dark guy really deserved to be known as the ghost king at one point. 'And give up trying to open that thing. You need the key to open it and who knows where that could be.' I then saw something sparkle in the distance underneath some rocks behind the sarcophagus.

'What's that?' I really wasn't asking the voice inside me but he decided to reply anyway.

'What's what?' I flew over to the pile of rocks and threw some out of the way. Underneath the rocks was this green key that had a skull at the end of it. 'You must be kidding me… this can't be the key. That would just be unbelievable! How can the key be lying right next to the thing it opens?'

'I don't know and who cares? Imagine the possibilities if it was the key that opened the tomb. I would be able to fight the former ghost king! I wonder if he really was strong like you say he is.' I grasped the key into my hand and flew back into the sarcophagus. As I entered the key into the slot, it fit perfectly!

'You better not turn that! We don't know what'll happen if he's released again!' I grew weary of listening to him so I sent him back into the darkest depths into my mind once again. But he'll find a way out like he always does but at least there's silence for now. I turned the key and the casket door opened fast as I waited in anticipation.

"Finally! I am released once again!" I flew back a bit as he stepped out of his coffin with a mace in his right hand. He was at least ten times taller than I was since I was only the height of up to that ghost boy's chest. And he was wearing red all over him, must be his favorite color. (A/N: I'm not going to give any more description of Pariah Dark since all of you readers should know who he is. If you don't, watch the episode…)

"So you must be the one known as Pariah Dark." He looked down upon me and gave an evil smile.

"You're the one who released me from the Sarcophagus of Everlasting Sleep…" Suddenly, his expression changed from an evil smile to a mad expression. "I shall have my revenge on that ghost boy and the servant who dared to betray me, Fright Knight! You shall retrieve two items for me my new servant." He pointed right at me and I didn't like the way he was calling me a servant.

"I am nobody's servant former ghost king." His face got even madder when I said that.

"Former? I am still the ghost king up to this day you puny ghost. And you shall do what I say or you'll face my wrath!" Who is this guy calling puny? Looks like I'll have to show him the current times of the ghost zone. Who knows how long since he's been in that stinky sarcophagus of his…

"Hah! I am the current ghost king and you no longer have the right to be called that name. And don't even try threatening me you fool." He shot a red ectoplasm blast from his mace, which I didn't even bother to dodge. It landed onto my chest but made no harm to me. "Is that your best shot? And here I thought you were actually strong."

"You'll pay for mocking me!" He raised his hand and stood there… doing absolutely nothing at all. Is this guy going to do something or not? After about a minute or so, I unexpectedly heard a lot of footsteps marching into the castle from behind. As I turned my head to see what was going on, I saw an army of green skeletons marching their way towards us. "Having so much power is fun, especially when you use it against an enemy." Said Pariah insanely just like the Colonel usually talked when he was going crazy…

"Oh I agree. But your power isn't nearly as strong as mine." The army had stopped when they were right behind me. "For every one hundred skeletons you have, all I need is one prism." I summoned ten prisms and they appeared visibly before our eyes.

"It seems you have minions of your own as well." He seemed like he was impressed to see that I was able to call up my prisms at anytime at will and he should be. After all, there's no limit to how many I can summon.

"And the difference is that my minions are stronger than yours." He growled and ordered his army to attack as I did the same with my own prisms. Battle sounds were soon heard from behind but I didn't bother to take a look. All I needed was to see Pariah Dark's face, as he looked very shocked. I guess my prisms were beating his skeletons very easily… "Oh would you look at that? It looks like your skeletons are getting their asses kicked…" He began to charge at me but he wasn't going for me, instead he just passed me just like what Phantom had done earlier. Pariah must be going for something that was behind me… I turned around for about the second time and saw that Pariah picked up something green from underneath some rocks. It looked like a green crown and he placed above his head as it levitated just like mine did.

'That must be the crown of fire…' I was startled to hear another voice that I jumped back a bit and it seems that Pariah Dark took it the wrong way.

"So it seems that you know that my power has increased thanks to my crown of fire. Now all I need to do now is find the ring of rage and I'll be ghost king once again. And you won't stand in my way for my quest of revenge and dominance over the human world." I just happened to see that my prisms were destroying the skeletons by smashing into them with their hard bodies behind Pariah.

"Um, whatever you say pal because I'm not intimidated at all by you. The only reason why I jumped backwards is because I hear a voice in my head and the only ghost who is going to take over the human world is I. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get rid of the voice inside me before I get rid of you." I focused into my mind so that I was able to talk to the annoying voice inside me.

'How did you find your way out so quickly? You should have been lost for at least another hour…' I was kind of pissed off that he chose this time to annoy me.

'You really are an idiot! You think I wouldn't find an easy way out of there by now? You must have sent me there about a million times already!' I groaned in annoyance by the headache that soon began to grow.

'Stop calling me an idiot already!' I was really getting tired of the way the voice kept calling me an idiot or stupid.

"A voice inside your head? You must be crazy…" Pariah stared at me with much hate that I could visibly see it from his face.

'That's what I tell this idiot all the time…'

'Will you shut up in there? You are really annoying the hell outta me right now.' I couldn't think at all thanks to Pariah and the Crystal King who wouldn't keep his trap shut for a few minutes.

"And I'm not crazy you former ghost king! The only reason why I hear a voice is because I repossessed this body now be quiet!" I immediately purged the voice into another dark void in my mind so that I would be able to concentrate on the task at hand.

"So you aren't who you say you are." Pariah said in a low whisper but I was able to catch it.

"What? What in the world are you talking about? Of course I'm the Crystal King you fool!" I swear some ghosts are just dumb sometimes.

'Humph. So your name is the Crystal King. Well then, I'll purge you out of the body that you're in so that I may be able to face the real owner of the body." This guy must be crazy! He doesn't have the power to do that… I began to laugh so hard at the way he thought he would be able to purge me out of this body. Pariah ran right at me and threw a punch that striked me so hard that I felt like I was about to throw up from the impact of the blow. My vision became blurry but I could clearly tell that I wasn't in the body of the Crystal King anymore…

"It's about time you're out of my body!" This… is not good. I looked down at myself and saw that I looked exactly like the Crystal King but there was one big difference. My body looked like it was dimming… like it was trying to stay in this world….

"Now that this ignorant fool is out of your body, why don't you serve me as my personal servant?" I looked behind The Crystal King and Pariah to see that the almost all of the skeletons were destroyed but I didn't have the ability to see the prisms anymore.

"Are you crazy? I would never serve an evil ghost, especially since I'm the ghost king myself! I fight for the good of all and I won't let you leave this castle at all!" Pariah didn't like the sound of that as he lunged with his mace at the Crystal King but was stopped immediately when he had hit the ice crown. The crown didn't even crack at all… that thing really is strong… Maybe this would be a good time to make my getaway… I phased through the wall behind me and left the castle swiftly.

**The Real Crystal King's POV**

"You can't do anything to me without your precious little items. You will be put back into that sarcophagus before you even get the chance to leave your castle." Unlike the idiot who was controlling my body, I knew how to use my powers correctly and with much experience.

"You won't stop me from getting my revenge!" He clapped his hands violently making a sound wave at me that shattered everything around me but it had no effect on me. I mean why would it? It's just sound…

"There's only one way to harm me and that's through my weakness. Too bad you have no idea what that is." The prisms were done defeating the skeletons that showed no challenge what so ever to my prisms. 'Ice beam formation!' The prisms moved into a circular form and started to rotate quickly as they shot ice beams at Pariah. "You will soon feel the cold sting of justice…" He was able to ricochet some of the beams off his mace as his defense but the other beams were hitting various parts of his body. The parts that were being hit turned into a dark blue… he wasn't freezing but he was starting to feel frostbite.

"Take this!" Pariah bowed his head down and his crown shot out green flames like a flamethrower. Both the prisms and I were able to dodge by phasing through the ceiling and coming down again but when we re-entered the castle, Pariah was gone.

'Do a thorough sweep throughout the castle. Leave no room unchecked.'

'Yes Master!' All of the ten prisms left in search of Pariah while I began to examine the room I was currently in. I slowly placed my hand on the floor as images of the past slowly found its way towards my mind. So Vlad opened this tomb not too long ago… and it was closed by Danny Phantom… amazing how a ghost kid was able to stop the former ghost king from doing what he had planned. But when Pariah was locked in, he had the ring of rage with him… why doesn't he have it now? Well wherever it is, it doesn't matter now. I'm glad to see that there's a ghost out there who's fighting on the side of justice. And does Danny Phantom know all of these ghosts? I saw a lot of them in the background… and was he connected with Vlad somehow? That reminds me… I have to let the ghosts go that my other self decided to capture and throw into the dungeon, I just hope the numerous prisms that went after them didn't harm them. I summoned another prism and encoded a message within saying to turn off the ice shield and to let the inhabitants of the ghost zone free. The prism left in haste as I continued on my search for Pariah.

"With all that power that you possess, you tend to use it for good? Such stupidity… you could have been someone that could rule everything!" Pariah's voice seemed to have come from inside of the room, but he wasn't here at all. I'm pretty sure he was talking through something… but what?

"Let me tell you a story about me. I wasn't all good like I am now… before, I was an evil person such as you until I met someone… someone who changed my heart. That person showed me the error of my ways and I loved that person with all my heart. But that person died to evil ghosts like you and I vowed that I would not turn astray from my path and that I would fight on the side of justice. It was a… promise that I made and I intend to keep it until the day I finally die."

"Humph. One person changed you that much? It's too bad… you have so much potential… if only you didn't meet that person, we would have teamed up and conquered the human world!" Where is that voice coming from? I looked around the room trying to find where he could be speaking.

"That's true. I would have teamed up with you if it wasn't for that person but I'm thankful that I did because now I don't have to hurt people or ghosts just to make myself known by others. I mean, the only reason why all the other ghosts knew you were because of your reputation as a horrible ghost king." Pariah began to laugh so loudly that it resonated the whole castle but now I knew where he was. He's not in the castle at all… he's right outside…

"Of course you had to be an evil ghost king! How else was every other ghost going to give you respect? I wanted to see them tremble in fear of me… in fear of my name! That shows how much they respected me!" He continued on laughing as I telepathically called the ten prisms over to me and readied ourselves for an attack.

"Oh really? If they were in fear of you, that means they didn't respect you at all. The only thing they respected was the power you held in those two items. They didn't like you at all…" The prisms and I phased through the ceiling and became visible as soon as we left the castle. The sight I saw was outrageous… Pariah was behind his skeleton army and they were very numerous. There must be at least a million of them standing on this rock…

"Hahaha! You will fall before me and you will prostate yourself and become my servant!" This guy really wanted me to become his servant… too bad that it's never going to happen.

'What shall we do now master?' The ten prisms were in formation in front of me in case they decided to do a sneak attack on me.

'Don't call me master. If you guys couldn't tell, I was possessed by another ghost but I'm back to my old self thanks to Pariah but that doesn't mean we should let him escape.' Pariah leered at me with steady eyes as I did the same.

'Okay king, what shall we do then?' My prisms always obeyed obediently and no questions asked either about why I was possessed.

'We will do what we always do. Defeat the bad guys and go home safe and sound. I just hope you prisms are up for it.'

'We're always ready for a challenge… and we will obey your every command.'

'I know…' I never would say this but I was always proud of my prisms… Let's see, there's a million skeletons and for every one thousand they had; only one prism was needed. That fool who possessed me didn't know his math at all… 'Protect me while I call up another 990 more prisms. This may take a while so don't let your guard down… I'm entrusting you with my life.'

'We will not let you fall before us Crystal King.' I began to summon up fifty prisms with every minute that passed by. Summoning this many prisms at once took a lot of concentration and you needed a lot of experience to do this but I have perfected it…

**Almost twenty minutes later…**

I opened my eyes to see that I was completely surrounded by the one thousand prisms that I had summoned and I couldn't see a thing other than them. Wait, if they were all here, then what happened with Pariah?

'Move aside, I can't see a thing.' The prisms that were directly in front of my eyesight moved out of the way and I gasped by the scene of which I saw. They were all gone! 'Where did they go?' All of the prisms answered synchronically.

'They moved in the direction ahead of us.'

'Then let's go!' I flew ahead of them as they followed at the pace of which I was going. I searched the areas in front of me but I saw no trail left by Pariah and his skeleton army. 'If any of you see Pariah or his skeleton army, immediately inform me!'

'Yes, sir!' Oh… where could you have gone off to Pariah? 'Sir! There they are!' Wow, that was quick. I found both Pariah and his army directly above us.

"Check all of the doors! The way to the human world must be in one of these doors!" Pariah was right in the middle of the area as his skeletons began to search every door for the human world. "I will have my revenge on the ghost boy who dared to put me back in that sarcophagus!" So he's going after Danny Phantom first… he'd better be thankful that I'm going to save him by Pariah Dark.

"Hold it right there Pariah! You will go no further in your quest for revenge!" He turned around and gave a threatening glare but it had no effect on me. That glare would probably scare most ghosts but I will not allow myself to get scared, no matter who it was.

"You're becoming an annoyance now." One of his skeletons made a sound with his bones in the distance and I had no idea what he was saying. "Looks like I will get my revenge… and you won't stop me!" I stared at the destination at where Pariah was headed to and saw a purple door on top of a rock. Oh no… that's the one I went through earlier when I rescued my brother… where was he anyway? Eh, no time to worry about him, he'll be safe in that ice.

'Don't let him reach that door!' All of my prisms moved at light speed and blocked the door with their hard, crystal bodies. He was stopped halfway to his goal and began to chuckle like the evil ghost he was.

"You won't be able to prolong me any longer! Get rid of them!" All of the skeletons charged at my prisms and began attacking them with their swords but they made no scratch at all to their bodies.

"Is that the best your skeletons can do?" He growled in anger and charged right at my prisms himself. He scraped off the prisms with his mace and they were actually moved aside… but they weren't harmed at all. As soon as he opened the door, I slammed against him and he was pushed at least a mile away. Currently, the door to the human world was in middle of us… and our army was behind each of us, ready to move at our command.

"Eliminate them!" His skeletons charged at my prisms as they began to fight in various parts in the area. "Now it's just you and me now…" He said in a vicious tone. I could see in the background that my prisms were shooting at them with ice beams and ramming into them while his skeletons were trying to cleave my prisms.

"It won't be like that for long." We were about thirty feet away from each other and for some reason; I felt that other specters were headed this way…

"You're right because you, Crystal King, will fall by my hands and I shall become the ghost king once again!" He shot green flames with his crown of fire again and this time, I didn't even bother to waste my energy moving. The flames soon engulfed me but I felt nothing… no pain at all as they soon past me. Suddenly, something struck into my head mentally. I was right… we're about to have some visitors… a blue portal opened up right behind Pariah but it seems that he took no notice of it. "What's wrong? Do you now realize my power?"

"Will you shut up already?" I shot a blue ectoplasm blast at Pariah and he was shot so far away that I couldn't even see him anymore. Hah! I knew that ghost that took over my body had no idea how to use my powers correctly… Three ghosts soon came out of the blue portal and they were all very familiar to me.

"Oh no… it's the Crystal King!" Phantom whispered to Clockwork as he tried to figure out a way to get past me. I am so very thankful I can hear whispers and thoughts when I wanted to. Unexpectedly, Pariah came rushing back to me and threw a heavy punch directly where my visible eyes were but made no contact as I made an ice shield encircle me. "Pariah?" He just had to speak didn't he? Pariah turned around by the voice and chuckled evilly again.

"I finally found you! The one who went against me and locked me up behind that forsaken tomb! You will pay for that!" He turned around and shot a red plasma blast at where Phantom was but all three of them were able to dodge it. Geez, did Pariah already forget about me? Phantom, Clockwork, and one of my guards who wasn't wearing his army uniform anymore for some reason began to whisper to each other.

"How are we going to get past Pariah _and _The Crystal King? That's just impossible for us to do! Maybe we should just come back another time when they're not near the door to the human world…" I could tell that Phantom was kind of intimidated by us but I know he wasn't going to admit that to anyone anytime soon.

"Do you even know why they're here? Maybe they both teamed up and are preparing themselves to invade the human world and that is something I will not allow." Responded Clockwork as he took a step forward and changed into an adult. I wonder how it would feel if my body did that…

"You're kidding me right? Can't you see that the Crystal King's prisms are fighting the skeletons that probably belong to Pariah Dark?" I always knew I could count on Josh to trust me… I always pick the best ghosts to be in my army for some reason… must be luck.

"Why don't you stop whispering and start preparing yourselves to die!" Pariah flew right at them with his mace ready to strike at all of them. All of them weren't expecting him to do an attack so suddenly so I flew right in front of the three of them at light speed and shot another blue ectoplasm blast into Pariah's body, forcing him to go back the same distance like before. I am still amazed that I could fly at the speed of light sometimes…

"Whoa. I guess you were right about the Crystal King and Pariah Dark fighting each other but I do wonder how he got out of that tomb he was in…" I turned around to face the three of them and saw that both Phantom and Clockwork instantly became cautious of me. I guess they don't know that I'm on their side now…

"Where's your uniform Josh? Didn't I say never to take it off unless you're off duty?" Before Josh could have responded, Phantom decided to shoot a green ectoplasm blast at me but it merely ricochet. That's weird… if that blast ricochet off me, then how was he able to defeat Pariah with the power he has? Maybe it was that suit he was wearing…

"Aren't we anxious to fight?" I said mockingly as Phantom and Clockwork began to shoot plasma blasts right at me. When are they ever going to learn? The only thing that can hurt me is my weakness and those weapons in that lab I was in before… I wonder why those things had the ability to hurt me… I sensed that Pariah soon came up behind me as I summoned another ice shield to block his mace. His mace made contact with the ice shield, which in turn deflected his attack, right back at him. I also love my shield… it has the ability to freeze whatever touches it or deflect an attack with twice the power the enemy used.

"Hah! You say you're different from me but it seems every other ghost hates you as well!" Pariah was very thickheaded and kept trying to force his mace to shatter my ice shield while Phantom and Clockwork still kept shooting their plasma blasts at me. Everyone's getting annoying now… I slid my hand behind me and grabbed the mace that wouldn't depart.

"The two ghosts who are attacking me are just confused on what they're doing. Maybe they'll learn after I'm done with you." The mace began to turn into ice starting from my hand and was moving upwards. It would have reached Pariah but he had let go immediately once he realized what was happening.

"You will not stop me!" He flew backwards and stopped as his skeletons began to gather behind him a few feet away from me.

"How many times have you said that already?" I moved to the opposite side of Pariah and telepathically told my prisms to gather up behind me. "And my response as always is that you will be put back in your sarcophagus!" The three ghosts who had just entered the vicinity not too long ago were in the middle, just ten feet away to the door to the human world.

"Um… is it just me or should we move from this spot as fast as we can?" Josh looked very nervous as he looked between Pariah and me. I really do hope they move before any harm can be caused to them.

'Sir. Every time we crushed those skeletons to pieces, they somehow came back together for some reason. It's like we would have to keep fighting them forever just to keep them occupied.'

'Then it looks like we're going to have freeze all of them and place them somewhere where no one else will find them ever again.' All of a sudden, I felt a strange feeling that a lot and I mean a lot of ghosts were headed this way.

"I'll give you another chance to come join my side and together, we will rule everything that exists!" Pariah exclaimed happily as if I already said yes to his proposition. All of us were levitating in the air as I noticed a lot of ghosts coming from the left side going to Phantom and the others. They must be the ones that were locked up in the dungeons but were now free…

"Do I have to keep repeating myself all the time? For the last and final time, I will never go to your side!" I could tell that he didn't like my answer as he shot a red plasma blast at me, which of course ricochet once again. The ghosts who went to the middle of the area between Pariah and me began to whisper.

"You guys just had to be here didn't you dipstick?" said a ghost who had blue flames coming out of her head as she held a guitar in her arms.

"And you even brought the current ghost king and the former ghost king! And they're together! There must be something in the rulebook about this…" said another ghost who looked like he had a white mask on his face.

"We can not take them both as we are not powerful as they are!" This ghost was someone I already knew… and this 'box' ghost is very annoying sometimes…

"Hey, it's not my fault they're here! I was just trying to go back to the human world but I ran into these two guys who were already here before me." Explained Phantom as he tried to keep the ghosts who were around him from causing a sudden riot or attacking him… whichever came first I suppose.

"Enough with the whispering! I will crush all of you at the same time, including you Crystal King!" Pariah pointed right at me as he smirked evilly.

"I've had enough of listening to you ramble nonstop. I think it's time for you to shut up once and for all." Unexpectedly, the ghosts that were in the middle had split up into two groups and each of them faced Pariah and me.

"It looks like we're going to have to fight to get our freedom back." Said a random ghost as Phantom went in front of the group that was facing me.

"I think it's time we show what the ghosts of the ghost zone can do when teamed up!" Clockwork took charge of the other group that faced Pariah while Josh flew over next to me. Fools… do they really think they can take out the former ghost king? They'll just be running to their own deaths… I have to do something before anything can happen. I have to knock them unconscious before they get the chance to attack Pariah.

"What's this? Mutiny? Well this will be repaid back with death!" I teleported myself to the side of the ghosts that were going to fight Pariah and held out my palm swiftly.

"Diamond Dust!" Multiple ice diamonds appeared behind me and struck the ghosts out cold before they had the chance to do anything. Clockwork was the only one who survived the attack as he flew slowly back to the other group. I have to take out the other group as well while distracting Pariah… but the ghosts in the other group began to attack me first. All of the prisms came to my aid and ricochet all of the blasts right back at them.

'Remember not to hurt them! Just make sure they become comatose. I'll take care of Pariah and his skeleton army myself.' I could feel Josh's glare pierce into me but I took no notice of it.

'Yes sir.' They took off as I immediately began to attack Pariah Dark and his army.

"Diamond Berg!" A huge glacier of ice formed above them and fell on top of all them, encasing them all in the ice harshly and painfully. This was one of my strongest attacks next to my ultimate attack. I just hope that this attack will work so I won't have to use the Rain of Chaos… if I had to, everything in the area would be obliterated… "Mega Cool!" Spikes of ice pierced its way into the ice, striking every one in the ice once making their bodies freeze. (A/N: Yeah I know… weird name for an attack…)

'Sir! They have a weapon that's disabling us!' I turned quickly as to see what was happening to my prisms and saw that both Phantom and Clockwork were shooting out blue slime at my prisms with some kind of weapon… the same kind that was used on the Colonel and me earlier but it was green… The prisms that got hit were unable to move or use any of their abilities.

'Ice Thunder Cloud Formation!' All of the prisms that were still able to fight rose above the group and began to move around violently. They shot down ice beams at high speed like a thunderbolt and froze anyone that got hit instantly. I looked back to my diamond berg and saw that the region around Pariah began to fracture. So he can still move his body…

"Frost Nova!" Pariah was encased in another block of ice within the diamond berg but I could still see it rupture a bit. I guess he needs to be locked up in my eternal ice… I began to charge up my ice beam to its fullest as the area around Pariah finally gave in, releasing him from his prison.

"Do you finally realize my power now? You can't keep me locked up for…" I shot the eternal ice beam and Pariah Dark was finally put into eternal sleep again. It's about time he wasn't going to speak any longer… his voice was becoming very annoying…

'Sir? What should we do with Phantom and Clockwork? We didn't know whether to freeze them so we just froze their weapons and left them be.' At least 947 prisms were still up and had surrounded Phantom and Clockwork who had their backs up against each other's.

'The battle ended quickly like I said so we don't have to freeze them any longer. Now I want half of you to carry the ones you froze and follow me while I want the other half to protect the ghosts I had knocked out. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them…' I flew over to the rock where the human door was and landed right on the ground.

**RegiGod: **Hey, the story isn't over yet but I still want you guys to read this little note I have for you. Now I know there hasn't been much fluff between Phantom and Danny recently so I decided to dedicate this second part of the chapter to the both of them! So you should clap for yourself right now… and have fun reading this part! And the people who are still reading this and hasn't reviewed at least once in my entire story, you better review this chapter… or else… But the fluff won't start until the middle of part 2…

Chapter 9 – You're Mine Alone (Part 2)

**Phantom's POV**

What's going on? The Crystal King's prisms had just left us and started to pick up the ghosts who were in ice while some of them levitated next to the ghosts who were unconscious. I scrutinized the huge glacier that held Pariah Dark's skeletons and the ice crystal that Pariah Dark himself was trapped within. I didn't understand one thing… how was the Crystal King able to do that to Pariah Dark but not to me? And I know I'm weaker than Pariah… but the Crystal King seemed weaker to me when I was fighting him before… maybe it's my imagination…

"They're trying to invade the human world!"

"What?" Clockwork's shout made me curious as to who would be invading the human world right now after that battle. But of course, I saw the Crystal King himself land on the rock where the door to the human world laid. I immediately flew over to the door and blocked his way from going any further. I didn't know what I was doing but I kind of had an idea that it was suicidal…

"I won't let you go into the human world!" I firmly stated by blocking the whole door with my body. His yellow eyes just gazed at me as I tried not to break a sweat under his glare. It was kind of freaky that you couldn't see his body at all but his eyes, clothes, and his crown…

"Tell me something Phantom, why are you even in my way? I'm sure you know that I can encase you in a block of ice or harm you in such a painful way but you insist on getting in my way. Why?" I already knew why I ready to protect this door with my life. Danny was right past this door and I won't let some crazed ghost king go through and take over the human world. "Is it because of Danny?" I gasped involuntarily and instantly regretted it as he I heard him chuckle. "I don't get it. What does this boy mean to you? Why are you willing to risk your life for his?"

"Because I… because I…" I didn't know whether or not to tell the ghost king the reason why I was doing this. Maybe it's some sort of trick he's trying to play on me… No, it doesn't matter if he was playing a trick or not… "Because I love him." He stared at me for quite a while until Clockwork came over and stood next to me. His glare was placed on Clockwork instead of me now and I felt some sort of relief come over me.

"Ah Clockwork. How nice it is to see you…"

"Don't start with your small talk and I'm sure you already know why I'm here. I'm not going to let you go into the human world either." Prisms had started to gather behind the Crystal King and each of them held a ghost that was frozen. What were they going to do with them?

"Oh, I guess you don't like having simple conversations then. Well if you don't mind, I would like you both to step aside so that I can go through." Clockwork reverted to his kid form and stood in front of me, blocking my view of the Crystal King.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon." I saw his arms stretch out as he pointed his time staff directly at the Crystal King. What was he thinking? I thought his time abilities didn't affect the Crystal King… The crown-wearing ghost had started to laugh at the way Clockwork was actually trying to stand up against him. I would be kind of embarrassed if I was Clockwork right now…

"Why don't you two calm down for once? I'm not trying to invade the human world… geez, what do you take me for anyway? An evil ghost or something?" He continued his laughter while I tried to figure out what was happening. His personality had changed all of a sudden since last time… but why? Maybe this is another trick he has up his sleeve… well I'm not going to fall for it one bit.

"If you're not invading the human world, then why do you want to get in?" I asked very suspiciously by his new behavior. He stopped laughing while I saw prism after prism line up after one another behind the Crystal King. They were a lot of them if you actually took the time to count them all… and very dangerous.

"I don't know if you're going to believe me when I say this but let's just say I'm a changed ghost." Even though I couldn't see his face, I had the deepest feeling that he was actually smiling. I'm definitely not going to believe this guy at all… I mean, he was trying to kill me just a few hours ago and he says he's changed in just a short amount of time? Impossible…

"Never. You'll destroy the balance between the ghost zone and the human world…" To my surprise, Clockwork actually charged right at the Crystal King but he countered it by making a portal in front of him and having Clockwork go through it instead of having him being attacked.

"What did you do to him?" I asked violently. Clockwork was my friend and if he had caused some sort of harm to him, he would pay somehow…

"All I did was send him back to his little home… unconscious of course. I wouldn't want him to portal himself back here. And I didn't hurt him in any way if that's what you're thinking right now…" Right now, I was fighting myself. I didn't know whether to believe him or not anymore… his voice had somewhat changed to a kind one… not like the voice I heard when he was fighting me. "Don't worry. You can trust me now… I promise I won't cause any harm while I'm there. All I want to do is defrost these ghosts in the sunlight… that's all. Now there's no harm in that right?" Is that really what he wanted to do?

"I guess not… but how do I know you're not really lying to me? And how do I know if that's really what you're going to do?" I stared at him, trying to get a hint by his body movements to tell whether or not he was lying to me but my plan failed when all he did was speak and not move at all.

"Well I did say I promised right? How about we make a deal?" This 'deal' he spoke of piqued my interest. "If you let me through to the human world, I'll teach you how to become stronger with your ghost powers. And to make Pariah Dark seem like he's nothing to you in battle." This arrangement really had me wanting to say yes… but I still had to make sure… "Don't worry Phantom. I won't cause any mischief while I'm there. You're going to have to learn to trust me on this." After much thinking, I finally gave him an answer.

"Fine…"

"Great!" This decision of mine really started to make me regret it but I can't say no to the ghost king now… I slowly moved to the side as the Crystal King approached the door. He opened the entrance and stood right in front of a green portal to the Fenton Lab. I wonder how Danny is doing right now… "I'll go first since I know that as soon as I get in there, guns will starts shooting at me so I suggest you stay right behind me so you won't get hurt, okay?" I nodded surprisingly at what I just heard. Did he actually care for my safety?

"Wait, how are you going to protect me from the weapons if you're shorter than me? I mean, the guns can shoot right over you and hit me you know…" I stepped between him and the prisms. Curiosity got the best of me as I tried to take a small glance on what was in the inside of his clothes but he stopped me immediately when I felt his hand push me back a bit.

"I'll ask you kindly that you don't try to take a peek in there…" I couldn't help it… I was very curious… you couldn't blame me. "Yes, I think I can blame you." My eyes widened a bit at what I just heard. Did he just read my thoughts? "Yes, I did because I have the ability to read other's people thoughts you know so don't try to keep anything hidden from me because I'll know if you're trying to do something to me."

"Hey, I'm not trying to do anything maliciously to you…" I raised my hands to show that I didn't mean any real harm.

"I know you're not. Just… don't look in there…" Okay then… I have no idea what he's trying to hide from me… He took a couple of steps forward until he was one step away from entering the portal. "When I enter, wait five seconds before entering yourself okay? And make sure my prisms follow you… I don't want them getting left behind for some reason." As soon as he stepped in, I turned around and gave a command to the prisms.

"So… uh… make sure you prisms… follow me… okay?" I didn't whether or not to expect a response from them so I just faced the portal again and entered it myself. I'm pretty sure five seconds had passed already… As soon as I was on the other side, the lights were all off and the only thing I saw was the bright green light coming from the portal itself. The light shone at the objects that were near the portal and I was able to see some part of the lab. When I took a momentary look at the ceiling, I saw that all the guns had been destroyed… even the ones that pop up from the floor were obliterated as well. Looks like Danny's parents are going to have a lot of work to do later on… and make some improvements to them since the ghost king was able to destroy them all so swiftly.

"How did you destroy all those guns in just five seconds?" He looked up at me before he spoke. Guess he wanted to see my face or something…

"It's a secret but I'll tell you this. When I destroyed all those weapons, I didn't make a sound." Was that even possible? When I shoot my ectoplasm blasts, they usually make some sort of a sound like a humming or a buzzing noise… but how was the Crystal King able to destroy them without making a noise? Well he is the ghost king so maybe I shouldn't be this stunned that he was able to do things that is impossible for everyone else to do. "Well as soon as I'm done doing what I have to do, I'll teach you how to do what I did." I wonder if he's really going to do what he says… "Of course I would… and you got to stop thinking with your thoughts a lot…" He chuckled a bit as he phased through the ceiling with his prisms following after. Yeah… I should take his advice… I followed after the Crystal King as well and found him right on top of the dish on the rooftop.

"So… how are you going to unfreeze the ghosts?" The Crystal King looked around very perplexed. "Is something wrong?" All of the prisms had gathered up above us in a very cloudy manner…

"Yeah, something is definitely wrong here. Where's the sunlight?" If I weren't in front of the ghost king right now, I would have died laughing right now…

"And why would you have died laughing?" He turned around and faced me with a very serious expression that was shown with his eyes. Okay… I'm not going to think anymore while I'm around this guy…

"Well right now, it's currently night time."

"What do you mean by night time?" He questioned in a confused tone.

"I mean that when it's night, the moon comes out and it becomes dark. And it looks like you're going to have to wait until daytime for the sun to come out. You'll know when it's daytime when everything becomes vivid." I waited for his next question, whatever it may be.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Let me go check…" I phased back down into the house and into the parents' bedroom. I looked at the digital clock that read 2:32 A.M. and the Danny's parents were sound asleep… I guess the ghost king really didn't make any noise after all and it looks like we're going to have to wait for about 4 or 5 hours before sunrise comes. I became so excited unexpectedly to see Danny that I actually found myself rushing towards his room at high speed but what I found when I got there, had me instantly mad at the vista before me. What was _Sam _doing in his bed with **my **Danny? I don't know if it was just my imagination but were they actually cuddling against each other? I was so angry that I left the room in a rush and back up to the Crystal King.

"You seem irate… mind if I ask what happened?" I hovered above the rooftop a bit before answering.

"No! And you have to wait five hours until sunrise comes okay? And five hours means you have to wait three hundred minutes. So just wait here and make sure no one sees you guys. I'll be sleeping right over there." I pointed underneath all those dishes and headed straight for that spot.

"Someone sounds like he's a bit angry too… I wonder what happened to you while you were down there…" I didn't feel like listening to the ghost king right now or answering any more of his questions at this time. All I could think about was what was going on in Danny's bedroom right now. How could Danny do this to me? Wait, wait… maybe it's just a huge misunderstanding on my part… Or maybe he was actually betraying me… ah, I'll just find out when he wakes up… for now, I'll just sleep a few hours…

**RegiGod: **Here's your chance to get a lemon without the 17 votes! All you need to do is name the author of this song and the title. Phantom hears this when he's sleeping but doesn't remember it when he wakes up so don't expect anything about the song in the story. If any of you readers gets it, all of you will get the lemon soon so I expect the ones who don't review to participate in this if they want a lemon…

_You weren't there yesterday, but I dreamed of you…_

_In a town wrapped in darkness, you were all that shined…_

_You told me in the dream about a flower that blossom in the heart…_

_When I met you, something sprouted within. Finally I know what it's all about…_

_I want you to share you strength with me. Give just a little to this newborn love…_

_So I can raise both arms to the open sky…_

_Reaching out, taking hold…_

_So that I can be with you again someday… _(A/N: And that's it! Back to the story!)

**2 ½ Hours Later… **

"What's taking so long? Where's that sunlight already?" As I slowly awoke from my sleep thanks to the Crystal King being so noisy, I stretched out my arms and legs fully. "How come my brother never told me about this daytime and nighttime thing? Where is he anyway?" My eyes opened a bit to see the Crystal King staring out into the endless sky above. "And what are those white things up there? They look like they're sparkling…" Why is this guy talking to himself? Doesn't he sleep or something? When I stood up, I decided to answer some of his questions before I went back into Danny's bedroom. I wanted to see if that scene that I saw really happened…

"Those white things are called stars." I walked over to him while he kept staring at the stars in the night sky.

"Stars? Do they do something?" I too also looked up into the sky and saw the numerous glittering stars. There were a lot tonight…

"They're there…to show us the way…" I had no idea what I just said but it sounded good to say right now. The stars seemed as if they were really close to us but in reality, they're actually really far away. I think I heard that if a star blows up or something, time reacts to that by slowing down, speeding up, or just stopping and we wouldn't even know it… just like I wouldn't know what Danny would be doing if I wasn't there to watch him…

"It just sounded good to say huh?" This ghost reads my thoughts way too much than he needs to… "Nah. It's fun to read what other people are thinking. Besides, I'm sure you would take every chance to read a thought if you could." That's true… I looked down and saw that he was staring at me again. "So, what's going on between you and Danny? Seems pretty important if you keep thinking about him a lot…"

"I don't think it's any of your business…" I looked away as I didn't want to look into his gold eyes any longer. It felt as if his eyes could pierce through my soul or something…

"I was hoping you would tell me yourself but I already know what's happening between the two of you and what you saw when you went down there…" He… knew? But how? "I know because I went down myself to see what had gotten you so upset and I basically figured it out… and I just so happen to know the reason why Sam was in Danny's bed with him…" I looked back down at him and I just knew he was smiling right at me.

"You do? Tell me!" I felt like I was going to die if he wouldn't tell me at that moment. My heart began to beat rapidly and I could feel my hands start to shake in anticipation.

"Are you sure you want to know? You might not like what you hear…" At that moment, I already knew what to expect. Something was going on between the both of them… of course there's something going on. I looked down at the floor beneath my feet as my hands clutched together firmly. Before I even entered their lives, I always knew Sam had it in for Danny… every time they touched or held hands or even slightly touched each other, the both of them would blush… My aching heart feels like it's been stabbed… but this isn't possible at all. Did the things that happened between Danny and I mean nothing? Or am I just overreacting right now? Maybe I'm just thinking too much on this… "You think excessively sometimes Phantom. Just see things in a simple way, not in a complicated one because if you do, you'll just confuse yourself most of the time." Every time this guy says something, I feel like all my troubles go away… but I still have to be cautious around him. I can't trust him just yet…

"When did you become such a wise ghost?" I grinned as I walked back to the satellite dish where all the prisms were hiding inside. I wonder how all of them could fit in there plus the ghosts they had with them…

"Don't be sarcastic with me… and what I say is true. Anyway, do you want to know or not?" I sat back down and thought on whether or not I should say yes. The pain I was feeling in my heart had begun to abate itself while I looked up at the night sky once more.

"It's okay… I'll find out in time… but can you tell me this, where did Josh go anyway?" I always wondered where he went in the back of my head but I never really gave it any real notice till' now. I gazed at the Crystal King as he walked over to the side of the roof.

"I told him to go back to the base and do a little errand for me. And can you find out how long it'll be before sunlight arrives? It's taking way too long…" Thoughts of doubt came back to me again as if it was haunting me. Should I really trust this guy? What if he really did harm Clockwork? What if… ah… I think the Crystal King is right… I am thinking way too much on things… I should just take it as it is… "There we go. That's a good train of thought right there." This ghost is becoming annoying… he uses that reading thought ability way too much.

"I'll go and find out how long until sunlight appears as long as you don't read my thoughts anymore, got it?"

"You got yourself a deal my friend." I phased back down again but this time, I was in a different room. I was in Jazz's room… and right now, I'm getting the chills just being in here… Immediately, I phased out of the room and into planted my head through the Master Bedroom's door. The digital clock had now read 5:12 A.M. so I'm guessing sunlight should be coming in about an hour or two. I plucked my head out and looked down the hallway at Danny's bedroom door. I didn't notice it until now but the hallway was very dark right now… I sighed mentally thinking if I should go in his bedroom again. My foot went forward but it instantly went backwards as if I shouldn't be doing this… but I really wanted to know why Sam was in his bed… come on Phantom… only a few more hours and you'll get all the answers you'll need later. I took in a few deep breaths to calm myself from getting either excited or mad again. As I was about to phase through the ceiling, Jazz's bedroom door opened suddenly scaring the shit out of me making me fall right on my butt.

"Who's there?" whispered Jazz as she took a few steps outside her bedroom and into the hallway holding something in her arms.

"Don't do that!" I whispered harshly as I made my way to stand up from the scare I just received. Trust me, if you see a door open suddenly in a very dark corridor, you'd be a little frightened too. She pointed this huge flashlight that nearly blinded me when it was turned on and pointed right at me.

"Oops sorry about that. Here, come into my room." I felt her pull me into her room that I was just in but I couldn't see anything as I was momentarily blind at the moment. "Are you okay?" As my vision slowly returned, I saw that the lights were on and that she had placed me onto her bed with her sitting in a chair opposite of me.

"Does it look like I'm okay? You could have blinded me with that thing you know…" I rubbed my eyes a bit, trying to reduce the irritation my eyes was experiencing right now.

"Sorry but that was the only flashlight I have right now. This huge thing can be used as a mini spotlight… I don't even know why my dad replaced my other flashlights with this big huge one…" Man, didn't she have like a mini flashlight or something in her drawers? But no, she had to use a mini spotlight on me.

"Maybe so you can blind ghosts… and why did you even go out into the hallway anyway?" By this time, my vision was properly returned as I saw Jazz in her pink pajamas. I tried to stifle the laugh that was threatening to come out bursting at the picture of what I was seeing right now but it just came out anyway.

"What's so funny?" My cheeks started to hurt from all the laughing I was doing in this short amount of time and how can she not know what I was laughing at right now? I could feel my face start to get red but I didn't care… all I cared about the pink pajamas she was wearing! "You boys laugh at weird things sometimes… and the reason why I came out was because I heard someone breathe heavily outside my room." My laughing was soon stopped and was changed into being shocked.

"How did you hear me? Weren't you asleep?" She grabbed a comb from a nearby desk and started to brush her hair a bit.

"I was asleep until I woke up suddenly… and as soon as I wakened, I heard heavy breathing and that's why you saw me. And why were you out there anyway? I thought you were going to sleep in Danny's bedroom?" Before I was about to answer, I heard another door open from the hallway.

"Jazz? Why are you laughing so much?" It was Danny… I suddenly felt nervous about him seeing me that I mouthed to Jazz that I would be back in a few hours and I quickly phased back up to the rooftop. I was somehow right in front of the Crystal King when I got back up who seemed to be glaring right at me.

"What took you so long?" He was very, very close to me right now…

"I was… talking to someone and sunlight will come in an hour… or so…" His glare finally went away as he walked off to another part of the rooftop. That was close… for some reason, too many things are happening right now…

"Since we're going to have to wait, I guess this will be the best time to teach you how to get more powerful." His voice had a devious tone that sent a message to me that somehow, this was going to be a long time…

**And yet… 1 ½ hours has passed…**

To my surprise, the Crystal King's training wasn't as rigorous as I thought it would be. It was actually quite easy… I mean, all you had to do was concentrate with your mind when you fight. All I did was keep using the same attacks on every ghost I fought before with Danny… but now, it'll be easy thanks to my newfound power.

"Finally! Sunlight is here!" The Crystal King shouted in glee when he saw the sun coming up over the city of Amity Park. "Now I can finally unfreeze those ghosts, confine Pariah Dark and his skeletons, find my brother, and return to my castle." He turned to face me and his eyes changed into a nice expression. "I want to thank you…" I was puzzled by what he meant.

"Why are you thanking me? Did I do something for you?" I really had no idea why he was thanking me in the first place.

"I'm sure you'll find out later on why I'm thanking you right now… We'll finish up the last part of your training later and it wasn't so hard was it?"

"Nope, it wasn't…" I'm going to find out later why he was thanking me? Somehow I doubt that unless he tells me himself why… "And we're not done?"

"You're crazy if you think we're done. We still haven't discovered your elemental power yet…" I felt as if my mouth just fell off me. "Close that mouth of yours." I had to close it with my hand because I was just in so much shock right now.

"I… have an… elemental… power?"

"Yes… how do you think my brother and I have ours?" He gazed at me as if I was really crazy or something. Why does everyone look at me like that…?

"But I remember the Colonel saying he got his power because his army betrayed him or something…" The King before me had begun to laugh at what I just said. And why does everyone laugh when I'm not making a joke at all?

"Do you really believe his story?" I raised one of my eyebrows at what he was saying to me. "You shouldn't believe a lot of the things you hear and read most of the time… and my brother, he was just lying. He got his fire power because we trained ourselves to get better. And just so you know, every ghost has an elemental power… they just don't know it but don't tell anyone. If you do, I'm going to have to freeze you…" Wow… I wonder what my elemental power could be… this is going to be so awesome!

"Hold on, did you fight Clockwork at one point with the Colonel?" I wanted to know whether the book Skulker told me about was true or not. I wonder where Skulker is anyway…

"No… why would you say that?" Prisms had begun to gather to the right of us as I saw them drop ghost after ghost on the rooftop.

"Eh, nothing… but if you didn't fight him, then how do you know him? You seemed like you guys didn't like each other when we were in the ghost zone…" I eyed him warily as to see if he was trying to fabricate a lie.

"Let's just say we knew each other a long time ago but have separated for certain reasons…" Huh… I marvel at this…

"So… how long will it take for them to unfreeze?" I don't know if it was just I, but I have a feeling that all of these frozen ghosts will take up every space on the rooftop…

"It'll take about a day so I'm going to be up here the whole day watching them unfreeze." I looked at the Crystal King unbelievingly. He must be kidding if he plans to just watch them unfreeze so slow…

"That's going to be so boring…" His eyes were focused on what the prisms were doing and it looked like he didn't want to be disturbed right now.

"Maybe to you. Now why don't you settle your little thing with Danny? I have to supervise the whole thing so I don't need to be troubled right now. Meet me later at sunset…" I shrugged as I phased back down into the house and saw that the light by the sun was peering through the windows. I was in the middle of the Living Room as I saw everything in a different way. Everything looks so different in the morning… Sunrise always looked the best in my eyes… probably because it's when everything becomes illuminated. I guess the time to get all my answers is now… I walked to the staircase and slowly climbed up the steps not wanting to make a sound. As soon as I reached the top, I went in front of Danny's door and took in a deep breath before phasing through. What I saw in his room made me very angry… Sam and Danny were kissing and this is something I will not forgive so easily… I flew over to them and hovered to the side of them and quickly reappeared. They didn't notice my presence because they were so immersed in having a make-out session that angered me even more. I gave a quick 'ahem' before they finally realized I was here. They both looked up at me and I saw the same reaction in the both of them, shock.

"I leave for a few hours and this happens?" I was fuming so much that I was having a hard time thinking straight right now…

"Phantom, it's not what you think! I…" I cut Danny off from speaking any further as I gave a vicious glare to the both of them but it only affected Danny.

"I don't want to hear any excuses from either of you!" I looked back and forth between Sam and Danny while they started to mumble some words out incoherently. I wanted to know why this was happening so I grasped Danny's shirt furiously and stared into his eyes. "We're going somewhere to talk…" I looked over to Sam and gave my final word. "… alone." I made Danny and I transparent and brought him to the one place I could think of at the moment, the rooftop. We both had become visible again as I let go of Danny's shirt to see what was going on around us. The rooftop was almost fully occupied by the frozen ghosts and I saw the Crystal King standing on another rooftop nearby. As I looked back to Danny, his mouth was gaping at the sight before him. "Hey, why don't you focus on me first before you start to focus on them?" We both looked straight each other's eyes and I wasn't going to be the one to turn away.

"Phantom let me explain…" I grasped his shirt once again and pulled him towards me.

"Fine… explain… but it had better be good." I couldn't tell what he was feeling right now through his eyes but I easily found out through his tone of voice.

"I… I…" He looked away and sighed sadly before he continued speaking. "I'm sorry Phantom… it's just… so hard for me to say…" Even though I was mad at him, I still felt compassion for him.

"Then I'll help you. Did you do anything, besides what I saw, with Sam? And I want the truth and I want a direct answer." His face was still downwards, even as he spoke.

"No… never…" By this time, my hand had slowly loosened its grip on his shirt until finally, my hand fell back next to my leg.

"Then why?"

"I… I…" It looks as if he just couldn't say it… then I guess I have to ask the most important question.

"Do you even love me?" That's when his head rose up and looked at me directly in the eyes. I think I could see tears starting to form up…

"Of course I still love you! Why would you say a thing like that…" He moved both of his hands and placed them on my shoulders, pushing his body against mine making his elbows hit my chest and laying his head between my neck and my shoulder. This action had a nostalgic feeling of which I longed for…

"Then why were you kissing Sam? And why did I see her sleeping with you?" I snaked my arms around his entire body and held him close to me. I really did miss this feeling… even though it was just one day that we hadn't done any of this… it felt like forever to me. I too also placed my head in a comfortable position.

"I was only kissing her because… I wanted to get better at kissing you…" He said in such an embarrassing tone but I thought it was kind of cute that he was doing that. I chuckled a bit before I placed one of my hands and started to gently move it across his hair. "And she was only sleeping with me because I offered her to stay over… she is my friend you know…"

"And what am I to you?" I smiled deviously as I knew he would be embarrassed to utter what I'm forcing him to say.

"My… boyfriend…"

"And I'm your lover right?" When I looked down at his face, I could see him blushing lightly… he always looked cute when he blushed like that…

"Right… you're my lover…" He snuggled into me to get into a better position as I brought my hand down and began to caress his cheek.

"Now if you asked Sam to stay for the night, why didn't you ask Tucker?"

"I did… but he didn't want to stay…" For some reason, I got suspicious. If Sam said yes, why wouldn't Tucker say yes? The three of them are best friends so I don't see why Tucker wouldn't hang around… unless… Danny was lying to me…

'What did I say before?' A voice had forced its way into my mind while I turned slowly to look at the Crystal King, as I didn't want Danny to get uncomfortable. 'Don't think too much on things. And Danny is telling the truth you know… and don't ask me why as I'm sure you know how I know…' It was very weird to hear someone's voice in your head… And he's right. I should put more trust into Danny… if he trusts me, then I should trust him. I looked back at Danny and found him sleeping peacefully… Well, it is unusual for him to be up this early… I should put him back in his bed… I phased back down into his bedroom and found that Sam was still in the room.

"Um… I'm guessing he told you everything right?" She whispered as to not wake up the sleeping boy that was in my arms. I nodded as I picked him up and placed him in his bed. I then took up the covers and placed it gently over him.

"Yep… he did…" I walked out of the room and Sam did the same thing, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm glad he did… we were just practicing because he wanted to… and… um… yeah…" She began to chuckle nervously as I stared right at her.

"Don't worry… its no problem at all."

"Well… I… have to go back home now. Can you tell that to Danny when he wakes up? And Tucker and I will be back later, okay?" I nodded and as soon as I did, she took off very swiftly. Well that was weird… I heard a door open so I immediately went transparent just in case it was Danny's parents. I looked behind me and saw Jazz come out of her room with her normal clothing on. She went downstairs and I felt the need to follow her into the kitchen. Maybe I could have another chance to surprise her like I did last time… I became visible again and sat on one of the chairs very silently. She took out a bowl, milk, and some cereal and when she turned around, I expected her to jump like last time but now, I got no response.

"Hey Phantom. Wasn't expecting to see you again until later but I guess we can talk while I eat… And if you were trying to scare me again, it's not going to work. I don't fall for tricks two times in a row." I stared at her when she took a seat right next to me and began to pour her cereal into the bowl with some milk. I guess I don't have an effect on her anymore…

"Talk about…?" I was kind of confused on what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Don't tell me you forgot already. You're Danny's tutor remember? And you have to start tutoring today." Oh yeah… how did I forget about that? Maybe Danny and I will have some fun later…

"No… I didn't forget at all. And don't worry, I'll get straight to work when he wakes up." She took in a couple of spoonful bites before replying.

"Actually, I want you to help with his group project first before tutoring okay?"

"Sure…" Jazz really wants to see Danny's grades improve… I wonder if she's going to get something out of this if he does…

"I'm going to be studying the whole day for my upcoming tests but if you need any help with anything, just ask me and I'll be in my room."

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure I'll handle it very well…" I gave a huge grin to myself at what I could do with Danny while we were alone… Other than hearing Jazz munch into her cereal, the whole house was quiet…

"Anyway, what were you doing in the hallway in the middle of the night? And how come I didn't see you last night at all? And what happened at my bake sale and the school? The news last night said that the school was totally destroyed." Jazz asks too much questions sometimes… and she's too observant as well…

"I was in the hallway last night because I wasn't sleepy anymore. You didn't see me last night because I was invisible the whole time and I was hanging with Danny most of the time. Your bake sale got ruined by ghosts as I'm sure you already know and the school is… well you know. Wait, if the school is destroyed, that means you don't have classes anymore… and that means, why would you bother studying?" She smiled in a way that I didn't like.

"I prepared something with the teachers in case something like this happened… so we made another school building nearby using the school budget…" Jazz and her ideas always were a pain… "And it's located right next to the park! I'm sure the scenery will get the students interested in their studies…"

"Yeah, right… more like they'll be not listening even more…" I mumbled as I made a move to stand from the table.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing… I'll come back in a little while…" I phased up back onto the rooftop and saw that the prisms were now behind the Crystal King, waiting for the ice to melt off the ghosts. "I don't think they'll be melting anytime soon…" I hovered above the ice ghosts below and saw that they didn't even start to thaw…

"That's why I said it was going to take the whole day, didn't I?" I went over to the blue ghost and saw that he was staring intensely below me. "So, looks like you're back with Danny again…"

"Yeah…" I wonder why he keeps talking about the relationship Danny and I have. "So…?"

"I hope you don't do something arrogant that would make him leave you… and I also hope that he doesn't do anything that would make you leave him…" Where is going with this conversation?

"I doubt that Danny and I would separate anytime soon…"

"I hope so…" Suddenly, a blue portal appeared right next to the Crystal King and a familiar ghost came out.

"Sir! I did as you ordered with the army." Josh saluted the Crystal King as all the other prisms began to go into the portal Josh came out of. Hmm, I didn't know Josh had the ability to create portals…

"Good. I'll leave you to watch over these cubes while I'll go have a talk with them." Josh gave a smile as Crystal King stepped in front of the portal.

"It's great to have you back…"

"I'm glad to be back…" With that said, the Crystal King stepped through the portal, leaving about… a lot of prisms still going through the portal. I landed right next to Josh as we both were still staring at the prisms that were still going through. If I had to fight all of these guys at the same time… I would be defeated in less than a second.

"How's it going Phantom?"

"Great… but I didn't know you can make portals from the ghost zone to the human world." There were only about a hundred prisms left to go through… I'm surprised there wasn't a limit to how many the Crystal King can call up.

"Phantom, the whole story about me not knowing anything about the human world was a lie. I've been going here for a long time now… and don't take it personal that I lied to you… it's just I didn't want you to know." Wow… looks like Josh is a good liar as well as me…

"No offense taken and it looks like you got what you wanted. The Crystal King is back to normal right?" I didn't even know how the Crystal King used to act but I'm hoping that he was nice like he was today.

"Yep, he is. But now I'm worried about you…" By this time, all the prisms had gone through and the portal had disappeared right before out eyes. And why is Josh worried about me?

"Why?" We both looked at each other and I could tell that he was worried but was he worried for me? But why would he?

"Don't you remember our fight?" I nodded… "Well don't you remember that you changed to a different person?" My eyes widened as I just remembered that I was supposed to find out why that happened to me…

"Now I do…" I didn't want the other specter inside of me to take control of my body like he did before… He might do some serious damage to everything around me if he took over…

"I don't know if I told you this already but your transformation is similar to the Colonel and the Crystal King's conversion. Just be careful…"

"I will…" He didn't come out today and I guess Clockwork's theory about the person inside me coming out when I saw Danny is wrong… so what's triggering him to show himself?

**RegiGod: **Like I said in the beginning, there wasn't going to be much fluff in this chapter but I promise you this, in the next chapter, you will get a lot of fluff! Want to know why? Because of the tutoring between the both of them! Duh… And I certainly I hope that this time, the reviews will match the hits I get… hehehe… Till next time! Oh yeah, almost forgot! Can you guys tell me whether my spelling, grammar, or writing needs improvement? It'll help me a lot!


	10. Good Morning!

**RegiGod**: Well I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as you did with the last ones and as I said last chapter, this one will have fluff and a lemon somewhere! And I give up on you people who don't review… I give up! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning**: This story contains slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like it I suggest you leave. And never come back here again!

**Coupling**: Danny x Phantom or in other words DF x DP.

**Beta Reader**: I don't have one and never will for any of my fics. I type and check it all by myself.

**Note**: A new note for you guys! I still want to know if I need spelling, grammatical, or writing improvements, as they will really help me. Thank you for still reading my fic and enjoy the chapter! Also, don't even expect to see a lot of long written chapters like that last one. The last one was long because I forced myself to write that much… lol But you might get one every once in a while…

_Love: Difficult to Perceive_

Chapter 10 – Good Morning!

**Phantom's POV **(Short one)

"When you said later, I was expecting you guys to come much later as in around three o' clock. Not at ten in the morning!" I was now staring at Danny's two friends who were sitting in the Living Room watching my every move as if I was an enemy. Tucker was too busy scheduling out the day on his PDA while Sam decided to speak to me for the both of them.

"We do have our project to finish with Danny so we did have to come early. It is due tomorrow… And is he still asleep?" Right now, both of Danny's parents were in the lab trying to find a way to shut the ghost portal and putting some security codes on it so it wouldn't open again unless they wanted it to.

"If he was awake, I would be with him right now… Oh yeah, Jazz said I should help you with your project." Sam looked at me as if I didn't have the ability to help them while Tucker was still too busy doing something on his PDA… he really needs to get another hobby.

"You? Help us? Do you even know what our project is about?" Sometimes Sam had this attitude that just made me hate her… I wonder if she even realizes she has one…

"Maybe I would if you told me what it was." Sam had started to glare at me so I returned it with my own glare. We both kept this up for quite a while… actually, I didn't even notice how long we were doing it until Tucker spoke up.

"How long are you guys going to keep doing that? It's been ten minutes you know…" Well I wasn't going to be the one to let down my stare… not unless she looked away first. I know this may seemed childish to any other people watching but to Sam and I, it was the most important thing right now.

**The Crystal King's POV **(another short one)

"So, do you now know the importance of training and discipline? And after all the years I've taught you, I'm surprised that you couldn't tell that another ghost possessed me." My whole army was now in front of me with their military uniform on. They don't look silly, do they…? I think I heard Phantom say that it was a bad uniform… but I thought it made them look like they were strong in power… guess I was wrong…

"Yes, sir. We won't fall for that again and we'll train our mind, body, and soul to the fullest! And we will always recognize you for the ghost you truly are!" They all stood up and bowed down to me before leaving the room. I sighed as I think that the only one who saw me acting strange was Josh. He did have some sort of a sixth sense… but I never really knew what he was capable of… Now it's time for me to go find my brother… I began to concentrate my mind to connect with the look out prisms that watched every part of ghost zone and were invisible to every single ghost.

'Tell me where my brother has gone off too and respond quickly.' I waited for a response by one of the prisms but I didn't get any as quickly as I should have gotten. 'Respond!' There was still no reply. Something must have happened to them… I summoned multiple prisms and ordered them to follow me. Looks like I have to go out and find my brother on my own… I just hope that nothing bad has happened…

**Phantom's POV**

"Enough with the glares already!" Tucker had practically taken a bucker of ice, cold water and dumped it on both Sam and me. Of course I got mad immediately but calmed down when Sam started to chase Tucker around the room which was really entertaining to watch. I merely phased myself to get the water on me to fall onto the floor… I went visible again when I levitated above the room a bit to watch the scene below and Sam was catching up to him really fast.

"What's going on up there?" Footsteps were soon heard coming from the lab stairs so I decided to take my leave before Danny's parents could have seen me. I went into Danny's bedroom swiftly to find Danny himself already awake, staring out the window. He looked as if there was something intriguing outside so I took this opportunity to creep up behind him while I was still invisible.

"Boo!" No jumpy reaction came from him as he turned around smiling.

"Come on Phantom… it's still early in the day. Do you really think I'll be that jumpy like my sister?" I shrugged.

"I was hoping you would be… it's fun to see people jump when they get startled." I smiled back at him. He walked over to his bed and sat down in it and I did the same. I guess I should talk to him about how his friends are downstairs waiting for him. When I opened my mouth, he spoke up.

"Phantom?" I closed my mouth, waiting for him to go on. "Do you think we'll be together forever?" He looked into my eyes as I grinned back.

"Of course Danny! We'll be together forever! What would make you ask such a thing?" He looked down onto the carpet on the floor and started to swing his legs back and forth.

"Nothing… I just wanted to know." I noticed that he took a glance at the digital clock that currently read 10:23 A.M. "What was the Crystal King doing up on the roof? And why were there so many ghosts frozen sitting atop our roof? And how did you escape from his grasp? And are you guys friends now?"

"Oh yeah… about that… well it's a long story so I'm sure you don't want to listen to it." He nodded and mouthed the words, 'I do want to know.' I heaved a sigh as I started on the story. "Well, I escaped with the help of Clockwork and as we were heading back here, we happened to stumble upon Pariah Dark and his army who was fighting the Crystal King and his own army." Before I was able to continue, I got interrupted.

"Wait, wait. Did you just say, Pariah Dark?" I nodded. "How did he escape? And where is he now?" He became tense as I chuckled at the way he was acting.

"I don't know how he escaped but Pariah Dark is in a deep sleep again so calm down. He's currently resting in one of the Crystal King's icicles." Danny sighed in relief as he lay down in his bed while I continued the story. "Anyway, somehow the ghosts that were also captured by the Crystal King seemed to have escaped as well and they wanted to fight both Pariah and the Crystal King. I told them no but they didn't listen, so they divided up into two groups. I led one of the groups to fight the Crystal King and the other group was led by Clockwork who was going to face Pariah Dark."

"Sounds like a big battle ensued…" I nodded agreeing with him.

"It would have been… if it wasn't for the enormous power the Crystal King has. If I remember correctly, he somehow teleported next to Clockwork's group and held out his hand. He said something about diamond dust and then all of a sudden, these huge ass ice crystals appeared behind him and launched itself into the group. All of them were knocked unconscious in less than a second! I still can't believe his power…" When I looked at Danny, he seemed really immersed by my story like a kid, which I found to be charming.

"Yeah? Keep going! I want to hear more!" I chuckled mentally before going on with the story.

"Well, my group decided to retaliate to what the Crystal King had just done to their comrades by shooting a bombardment of ectoblasts at him. But it was no use as all of his prisms came to help by ricochet all the blasts right back at them. The next second, they charged right at us but I was so stunned by what the Crystal King's attacks looked like that I didn't do anything to defend or attack."

"Was he really that strong?"

"Hell yea. If you look at the Colonel's attacks and compare with the Crystal King's, his power is at least ten times more powerful. I don't know why but he always called out his attack before doing it, which is kind of amusing to see. He used something called a Diamond Berg and this huge glacier just came down atop Pariah Dark and his skeleton army and encased them all within it. I must say, it looked like it hurt like hell… Then he used something called Mega Cool and all these ice spikes came out from underneath and struck each and every one of them in their bodies. That was even worse than the Diamond Burg he used…"

"Don't tell me you just stood there admiring his attacks the whole time." He said in a tone in which I couldn't identify. I nodded quickly.

"Of course not. The only thing I admire is you." I placed a kiss on his forehead and he began to flush while I continued my narrative. "When someone had hit me from behind, I had no idea who it was though, I began to attack the prisms with the gun Clockwork gave me that shot out this blue slime and it worked like a charm. That is, until the prisms got into this weird formation that looked like a cloud. Then the prisms moved around in a circular motion swiftly and they shot out ice beams that moved as fast as a thunderbolt and it froze anything it hits."

"That's like a one hit knock out…" Danny really likes to give out his comments on certain things doesn't he?

"Uh-huh. Within seconds, every ghost except for Clockwork and I was frozen. Before I knew it, Clockwork and I had our backs up against each other's as the numerous prisms surrounded us." When I glanced over to Danny, he was so intrigued by the tale that he gave me his full attention. It's pretty rare to see him give attention to anything but friends, ghost fighting, etc. "The weird thing that happened is that they dispersed and began to pick up each and every ghost that was frozen and started to move to the door to the human world and that's how we're here right now." Just when I thought I was done explaining, Danny asked more questions.

"You still didn't explain why you and the Crystal King aren't fighting right now or why he's up on my roof with the frozen ghosts." I scratched the back of my head as I readied myself to keep on speaking.

"Well, I'm not sure but I think the Crystal King turned good now…" Danny gaped at me with his jaw hanging. "What?"

"You're kidding me right? You _think _the Crystal King is _good_? There's something wrong with you if you believe that." He crossed his arms together as I tried to explain why I believed that he changed for the better.

"I don't know Danny… he just seems that he **has **changed. He wasn't the ghost he was before… at least I don't think he is… and there's nothing wrong with me." I stared at him, waiting for a response.

"Fine. I trust your judgment. I just hope it isn't wrong Phantom…" A smile grew on my face as I levitated myself off the bed and hung above Danny. He looked at me very befuddled by what I was doing. "What are you doing?" I lowered myself onto his body as he got the idea of what I was doing when he began to turn red. "Is that all you want from me? Hot sex every day?"

"Maybe… I can't get enough of you…" I grinned deviously. I quickly pushed my hand through the opening of his pajama shirt and began to tweak his nipple as he groaned softly. "I love it when you moan like that…" He stopped me from doing anything more when he grabbed my hand that was under his shirt.

"Wait… tell me why the Crystal King is up there first. And then you can get the hot sex you want." He winked at me and my lust for him grew.

"He's up there because the ice will only melt by the sun and it's going to take the whole day for them to melt." As soon as he released his hand off mine, I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his upper body swiftly, laying it on the floor besides us.

"You look so delicious…" He turned his head away by my comment as he blushed fully. I chuckled before I went down to his chest and began to nibble on his nipple making it hard and gaining a few soft moans from the raven-haired boy. Danny was fully enjoying this as much as I was as he placed one of his hands on the back of my neck. I brought my head up to his and kissed him, pushing my tongue into his mouth, tasting every part of his cavern. Even in the morning, he tastes _so_ good. One of my hands went on the back of his head as I tried to push our mouths closer together, trying to taste more of him. Our hair was fairly mixed in and the combination of them both looked nice. Our tongues danced with one another while both of our eyes were closed by the pleasure. We separated when I felt that Danny needed some air in him and he really did need oxygen when he began to pant heavily.

"Did you like that? Hmm?" I stroked his cheek as I gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"Yeah… but I want more…" He blushed by the demand he asked of me. I chuckled mentally with the way he looked right now.

"Then you'll get more…" I smiled as I started to unbutton his pants…

_**Lemon Scene!**_

**RegiGod: **I hope you guys didn't really think I would show it here would you? Since it's against the rules, I'm going to send it to you through e-mail and if you want it, PM me that you want the lemon scene and leave your e-mail address. And I'll repeat it once more… PM me. Don't put it in a review. Once you're done reading the lemon, come back here and review and tell me how it was! See you next chapter!

And yeah… I know this chapter was short but it's for the lemon scene! It'll be back to its usual length next chapter… Also, anyone named ChaosInducer, Onyx, or Insanity may not get the lemon scene seeing as how they like to toy with me... Also, in your PM, say you want the lemon scene, including your username here on and your e-mail address. I don't want the three of them trying to be sneaky... lol But for the rest of you, enjoy reading the lemon!

Also... if they try to ask it from you, don't give it to them! Please! XD Also, the lemon scene will not be done until October 18 but I still want to get a PM from you so I can record who is getting it... Thanks!


	11. The Other Side

**RegiGod**: Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated but I guess I can say that it's because I had no inspiration so right now, my plan is to try to finish up each story I didn't finish on at a time. So I guess those DISCONTINUED words that you see all over my other summaries will disappear one at a time. I wonder if you'll be happy about this…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning**: This story contains slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like it I suggest you leave. And never come back here again!

**Coupling**: Danny x Phantom or in other words DF x DP.

**Beta Reader**: I don't have one and never will for any of my fics. I type and check it all by myself.

**Note**: I still want to know if I need spelling, grammatical, or writing improvements, as they will really help me. Thank you for still reading my fic and enjoy the chapter! Have fun reading!

_Love: Difficult to Perceive_

Chapter 11 – The Other Side

* * *

**The Crystal King's POV**

How long have I been standing up on this roof? It feels like forever since I've moved from this spot that I'm in. I wish the day would move quicker so that these ghosts would defrost already! If these ghosts would just think before they started attacking myself and Pariah, I wouldn't be in this predicament and neither would they! I sighed mentally but a smile was brought to my face as I thought about what had just happened between Phantom and Danny. Such love like that should never be corrupted... but Phantom has another side within himself. I'm not sure what it is but I think it came from the apparition who took me over and a part of that apparition went to Phantom somehow. But it's funny... how do you get the other side of Phantom to come out? But more importantly, how do you get rid of it? That reminds me... how did Pariah Dark remove the apparition from me? All I can remember is that he had hit me with his mace I believe. Hmm... well, if the worse is to come, I'm sure I'll know what to do. As I looked upon some of ghosts that were encased in ice, I immediately knew that it was going to take the entire day for them to defrost like I said it would. Well I can't be standing here doing nothing waiting for these guys to defrost... I immediately summoned a couple of prisms and ordered them to stay watch and make sure nothing happened to them as I became transparent and entered Danny's room stealthily.

"Well love... did you enjoy that?" Danny was currently all snuggled up to Phantom as Phantom had his arms wrapped around his love protectively. Aww... isn't this a lovely sight.

"Mhm." Danny made an agreeing sound which only seemed to please Phantom even more. I decided to take this time to become visible even though both of them were currently naked underneath a blanket. Both of them made shocked gasps when they saw the sight of me but made no real movement to cover themselves up.

"What are you doing in here?" Phantom asked in a tone that said he didn't appreciate my presence at this time but I didn't care. I am the ghost king; thus, I should not be intimidated by anything or anyone.

"I was just passing by to give you a warning Phantom. Do not forget about that other side of yours... we still have to figure out a way to remove him." Phantom's eyes had widened at what I had just said. It seems that he has already forgotten about that issue but I haven't. "I'll see you later tonight my friend." I quickly became transparent once again and entered the basement which consisted of the lab and the ghost portal. I hastily entered the ghost portal and as soon as I arrived on the other side, I could see Pariah Dark and his minions still encased in ice right where I left them which brought another smile to my face. Good thing they didn't somehow escape... I sighed once more as it was time to clean this place up. I summoned fifty prisms which took me about a minute to do and ordered them to bring every single one of them back to Pariah's castle. As my prisms began to do what they were told, my thoughts slowly lingered back to my brother. Hmm... where he is anyway? If I remember correctly, when I was still overshadowed, I had left him at Pariah's castle so he should be there. I speedily moved at the speed of light and within a second, I was in front of a dark red castle and as I looked around for my brother trapped in ice, he was nowhere to be found. Where the hell is he? There's no way he could have gotten out of that ice unless someone took him... but who would do such a thing? My brother is still being overshadowed... I have to find a way to free him! I instantly remembered how I was freed... through Pariah's mace... he had struck me so hard that it had hit the apparition overshadowing me which means I have to do the same thing to my brother. Hopefully, that'll work. Now I just wonder what happened to the apparition that took me over...

"Well, well, look who I found." My thoughts were quickly interrupted as I turned to the source of the voice. My eyes took in the image of ghost which brought a grin to my face.

"So Clockwork, how was your little nap?" The master of time changed from this child form to his adult form like he always does. The sight of him brought back memories...

"I didn't appreciate what you did to me." I shrugged my shoulders waiting for him to say something again. "But it doesn't matter. At least now we know that you've been freed from this apparition that's been plaguing you."

"And I'm sure you're happy about that aren't you Clockwork? You no longer need to fear the ghost king who was formerly evil for a short time." Clockwork changed his form once again. I remember... a time when he wasn't like this. When he didn't keep changing forms... and when he only had one form which was his adult form.

"It doesn't matter now does it?" I stared at him for a while, trying to get him to say something about our past but that of course didn't happen. "The only thing that does matter is your brother who is still being controlled and Phantom who now has a small apparition residing within him." Clockwork... is the only ghost that I would never read thoughts from. He made me promise one time and I kept it for as long as I've been alive.

"Uh-huh. Well I'm sure once those things are out of the way, things will return to normal won't they?" He nodded as he once again changed form. "Heh. Even though I'm the ghost king, you know everything that's going on here and in the human world. But there are some things you don't know which I'm sure you know correct?"

"Where are you going with this conversation?" We eyed one another before I continued speaking.

"You know exactly where I'm going with this conversation!" Now I was seriously upset at what Clockwork was doing to me. "You don't even talk about our past anymore! All you talk about is saving the future all the time! Do you even remember the past anymore!? Do you even remember... when we were together!?"

**Phantom's POV**

I took a quick glance at the digital clock to see it was almost noon. All of a sudden, I was reminded of Sam and Tucker who were still waiting downstairs for Danny so that they could finish their project. I wonder if they're still there... I would be very surprised if they were still waiting for him. I didn't want to wake Danny from his slumber so I stayed where I was taking in the sight of him. He was so damn cute. And a bit innocent if you ask me. I sighed at the memory that had just occurred between Danny and myself... it was such bliss. I pulled the blanket further upwards so he wouldn't be cold as my thoughts slowly went to Sam and Danny kissing. Pft practicing... he could have just practiced with me all night long if he wanted to. I didn't know why but I was doubtful of what Danny had said to me on the roof a couple of hours ago. I was so stuck on whether I should believe him or not... but the Crystal King did say he was telling the truth so I guess I should.

'Are you sure you should believe him? He may very well be lying to your face for all you know.' My senses quickly heightened at the new voice that I had just heard but was careful enough to not make any movement that would awaken Danny. Where did that voice come from? 'I think he's cheating on you with his little girlfriend named Sam...' I bit on my teeth harshly as I wanted to know where this voice was coming from. 'Why, I'm coming from inside your head my dear little friend.' My head huh? Then why don't you get out of my head and leave me alone. 'Now why would I want to do that? All I'm trying to do is show you that Danny doesn't really love you at all. What he said to you up on the roof was a total lie!' Oh shut up! I know Danny loves me and I know that I love him. So why don't you just leave me alone? I began to wonder if this was the apparition who took me over during my battle with Josh. 'Fine. I'll leave for now but be warned... Danny does indeed have a girlfriend.' Once the voice didn't speak anymore, I calmed myself down as I looked down at Danny. Danny would never cheat on me with Sam would he? No... he wouldn't. I sighed mentally at how I had a person inside of me... Danny's calm face made me feel calm as well. I should learn to trust him as much as he trusts me. When I took another glance at the digital clock besides me, I knew it was time for my lover to wake up. I wouldn't want him to sleep so much that he would start to sleep so late at night.

"Danny... time to get up." He mumbled saying five more minutes mom. I smiled at him as I shook him a bit, trying to get him to wake up from his slumber. "You do know your friends are waiting downstairs right?" I didn't know if this was true or not but it was worth a shot if it was going to get him out of bed.

"Are you sure they're still down there?" He started to stretch his arms and legs while he yawned tiredly.

"Do you want me to check?" He nodded as he brought his hands to eyes and began to rub them a bit. He got himself off of me and laid down on his pillow as I stood up and entered the bathroom with my jumpsuit. I proceeded to wash myself which only took a few minutes as I dressed myself and exited the bathroom. I could still see Danny in bed as I sighed tiredly. What's it going to take to get him out of bed? "I'll be right back Danny and if you're not up by then, I'm going to punish you." I wickedly smiled as he mumbled saying okay. I became transparent and entered the living room below to see not a single person in here. Hmm... they must have left. I guess they didn't want to wait any longer. Perhaps they're in the lab? I proceeded to go down the house further into the lab to see Danny's two friends working every so diligently on their project... whatever it was.

"When is Danny going to come down here and help us?" Tucker complained as he started to screw in a nail.

"I don't know! But he better have a good reason as to why he's not down here with us right now!" I smiled to myself as I went back upstairs into Danny's room to still find him asleep on his bed. My smile didn't leave my face as I slowly went up to his bed and slowly went on top of him, lowering my hands near his ribs. In the next second, laughter was soon heard from the sleeping boy who was trying so hard to get my hands off of him but was failing miserably.

"I did tell you to get up didn't I?" I continued my attack on the raven haired boy but it looks like he was having a hard time giving me an answer.

"Yes you did! Please, stop tickling me!" He said in between gasps. When I didn't answer and didn't give up my attack, the blue eyed boy below me continued to speak in between his gasps. "Please stop! I'll do anything!" That's when I stopped tickling him and brought my face to his as I let him recover from the attack.

"Anything huh?" Danny gulped as we stared into each other's eyes lovingly. I took his chin by my fingers and began to rub it slowly with my thumb. Before anything happened, Danny said something that surprised me.

"I love you." My smile only got bigger as I brought my lips over his.

"I love you too Danny." Finally, our lips met without any tongue. It was a kiss to show our love for each other.

**30 Minutes Later**

I took another look at the digital clock besides Danny's bed to see it was 12:12 PM. I looked at the bathroom door which Danny had entered not too long ago after our little make out session. I wonder if today is going to be exciting... not too long ago, I still remember when Skulker and I were fighting the Colonel for the first time and we got our asses owned by his fire dragon. And I also remember how I escaped the Crystal King's castle and how the inhabitants of the ghost zone almost went into a war with Pariah Dark and his minions and the Crystal King and his prisms. I can only wonder how all of this happened in just a day or so. I sighed as I didn't care if nothing exciting happened today. As long as I was with my Danny... he's the only person in the world that makes me truly happy. As I looked upon the white door of the bathroom, I can guess that Danny was going to take a while in here before coming out. I should take this time to go into the ghost zone and see if anything is happening there while I wait for him to come out. Yeah... that's a good idea. I quickly turned transparent and went into the basement of the house and into the ghost zone without any of Danny's friends noticing me. The first sight that greeted me was the Crystal King's prisms, bringing Pariah Dark's minions somewhere... probably back to the former ghost king's castle. As I looked at the prisms passing by, none of them acknowledged my presence and just continued on what they were doing. I decided to follow one of them and in a few minutes, I was at Pariah's castle and what I saw astounded me. There were a lot of skeletal warrior encased in ice atop of that rock. But that didn't interest me as much as I heard battling sounds above me.

"How did you escape from the ice brother?" As I looked above, I could see The Crystal King and Clockwork on one side and the dirty Colonel on the other side.

"Did you really think that thing could contain me? And it's too bad that you've changed back to your old self brother. We could have done some great things if it wasn't for Daniel, Phantom, and Clockwork interfering with our plans!" The Colonel snapped his fingers at the both of them but they dodged quickly as I flew up to them joining the battle. "Well if it isn't Phantom. How's your lover if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's doing all right thanks for asking." I played along with his game as I shot out an ectoblast from my hand and shot it at the Colonel but he was able to sidestep it.

"Phantom? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Danny?" I turned to the Crystal King and Clockwork who looked very confused at my presence.

"Well I was getting a bit bored waiting for Danny to come out of the bathroom so I decided to come here and see what was happening." They both nodded in understanding.

"Well I don't want you to get hurt so just leave this to me, all right?" I nodded unsure of myself if I should let the Crystal King fight the Colonel all by himself.

"How nice of you to sacrifice yourself brother."

"Sacrifice? You must be more of a fool than I thought you were." The Colonel growled at that remark as both Clockwork and I moved away to the side so we wouldn't get hit by any of their attacks.

"Frost Nova!" Suddenly, the Colonel's body turned cold blue as he was encased in ice. The Colonel didn't stay long in the ice as he warmed his body up to melt the ice which kind of shocked me.

"My turn! Rising Dragon!" What? He's using a powerful move already in the beginning of the battle? Suddenly, a dragon which was made of fire encased The Crystal King in its mouth and brought him way up high. I could feel a tingle run up my spine, just waiting for what was about to happen next. I could even feel goosebumps appear. And then, the dragon exploded like a gigantic bomb exploding as the smoke above disabled our view of knowing whether or not the Crystal King survived. All I could hear now was the Colonel's laughter as I felt my hands turn into a fist.

"You should stop laughing like an idiot." I blinked at the voice as I saw the Crystal King exit out of the smoke completely unharmed. That's incredible! I remember being knocked out by that attack and yet, he's not even hurt! I don't even see a scratch in his clothing either! "My turn." He gave a smirk before calling out his attacks. "Freezing Field and Hail!" Before I knew it, hail started to pour in the area which seemed to hurt the Colonel.. or at least annoy him. But I can tell that this hail was hurting us like hell so I brought up a shield to protect myself as Clockwork did the same. Man... the hail was like the size of tennis balls! In the next second, explosions of ice started to explode all around the area as well. Oh man... I hope my shield stays intact. I don't know what will happen if I get hit by one of those ice explosions I see. The Colonel was getting hit heavily by both of the attacks as I could see him start to fume.

"Phoenix Slave!" Right before my eyes, this huge phoenix appeared in front of the Colonel and it flew swiftly towards the Crystal King and through him which seemed to have irritated him a bit. Man... what powers they have! Then this made me wonder something just now. How come Clockwork didn't have powers like they do? I felt like asking Clockwork just now but kept my mouth shut when I heard the next attack being called out.

"Aurora Beam!" Beautiful lights like the Aurora Borealis appeared and it looked like it was being shot out at the Colonel which did indeed happen. I wonder what my powers will be when The Crystal King trains me... I hope I'll get a cool element.

"Light Strike Array!" The Crystal King was quickly consumed in this huge fire which seemed to be coming out right below him but it didn't seem to be doing anything.

"All right. It's time to end this my brother." A couple of prisms soon appeared near the Crystal King as he rose his hands into the air. "Diamond Dust and Diamond Berg!" Just like what I saw before, huge pieces of ice rained into the Colonel as he tried to defend himself by snapping his fingers at them but it was no use. And then, a huge piece of ice fell onto the Colonel as he was trapped within. The next thing I knew that happened was that the prisms that the Crystal King had called up body slammed themselves into the ice like a knife cutting through something soft and it looked like they were doing considerable damage to the Colonel. The huge ice cracked into pieces which left the Colonel panting like never before. "What's wrong brother? Can't take it anymore?" The Colonel snarled once more as he gasped for breath.

"This isn't over! I still have one more trick up my sleeve!" The ice explosions and hail were still happening all around us and I was thankful that I wasn't hit by one of those things... yet. Man... it's obvious as to who was going to win this battle. "Eruption!" The Colonel brought his hands in the air and suddenly, lava rocks started to appear from his hands as they were shot into the air in which the rocks became extremely bigger and they started to land all around us. Shit! Now I have to try and shield myself from this too?

"Phantom, I think it's time we leave before this battle really starts going." You mean it hasn't yet? I just stared at Clockwork like he was crazy. He's telling me that the battle didn't even start for real? Without waiting for my response, he summoned his blue portal in which he exited the area. I didn't wait another second as I lowered my shield and quickly entered the portal to find myself in Clockwork's domain now. As I looked around, I couldn't find Clockwork anywhere so I decided to walk around, looking for something to do. The battle between the Crystal King and the Colonel came quickly to my thoughts as I wondered how they got that strong. Man, if I had powers like that, I would be able to save Danny from any evil and be his prince in shining armor. I grinned at the thought of that.

'You just don't learn do you?' My eyes widened at the voice that resembled mine. 'I told you once before, Danny Fenton does not love you! Why can't you see that?' I scoffed at the voice as I tried to push it away from my mind. 'If you don't believe me, why don't you look at that screen to your left there?' My eyes quickly wondered in the direction in which he speaking of and I saw Danny with his two friends working on their project. It's about time he came out of that bathroom. I felt my legs start walking without my telling them to as I was brought closer to the screen to hear their voices. 'Listen very closely to what they have to say...'

"Danny, what were you doing up there for so long?" Sam looked very pissed off while Tucker seemed to be a bit tired from working on their little project for school. If Jazz didn't help the faculty make a back up school, they wouldn't even have to be doing that stuff right now.

"I was sleeping Sam." Sam looked very doubtful at what he said so she decided to poke into it a bit more.

"Sleeping huh? For that long!?" Danny slowly nodded as a yawn came out of his mouth.

"Sam, chill out. Besides, most of our project is already done you know." Heh... Tucker is always there to get Danny out of almost anything and everything. Sam sighed in defeat as she continued with what she was doing as Danny picked up a a wooden board and attached it to their project. Well gee, I don't see anything wrong with this picture. 'Keep watching... you'll learn that he was lying to you this whole time.' Tch, yeah right.

"Danny, how did Phantom take it when you told him about us?" I felt my heart skip a beat. What... did she say? Us? "I mean, I know Phantom told me that he knew when I saw him this morning but what was his reaction to you?" Another yawn came out of Danny before he replied.

"Meh, I didn't even tell him about us."

"Wait, what? But Phantom told me that he knew everything about us. What exactly did you tell him?" I gulped as I waited for Danny to answer.

"I told him exactly what he needed to hear." I shot out an ectoblast at the screen as soon as I heard him say that. Was this morning all just a lie? I clutched my fists as I felt tears run down my face. He told me he loved me... was that also a lie as well? And what we did in bed... that was also a lie wasn't it? 'I'm truly sorry to see you like this but I did try to tell you didn't I?' Yeah, you did... I just don't understand it. Danny seemed like he was in love with me but... 'I know. That human is just a cheater. I know you don't want to look at him again but look at the screen behind you.' I slowly did as I was told and the sight on the screen could have just killed me. Danny... was kissing Sam... just like this morning.

"I love you Sam." I felt my heart break into a million pieces as I felt rage run throughout my body. He lied to me! I'll make him pay for what he has done to me! 'I suggest you go to the Colonel... I'm sure he'll help you.' I was unsure of what the voice inside my head was saying but right now, that voice is the only thing I can trust now. I looked around Clockwork's lair and I still did not find Clockwork in it. Where the hell did he go? Oh what do I care? I'm going to the Colonel right now and soon, I'll make Danny pay for what he has done to me.

**Colonel's POV**

Damn... I was so close to getting killed by that brother of mine. Thank goodness I escaped just in time with my smoke bomb. If I didn't have that, I would surely be dead by now. As I took in my new surroundings, all I could see were trees on this desolate rock. Where the hell am I? I slowly started walking through this jungle trying to find my way out and biding my time until my brother left this area. After a few minutes, I decided to not do anymore walking and to just sit down until The Crystal King has left which I did right next to a tree. Suddenly, rustling was heard in the nearby bushes and I quickly rose my hand, ready to snap my fingers at the intruder. I smiled and lowered my arm to see who it was.

"Well, if it isn't Phantom again. I thought you left?" I was still rather upset at what this ghost had done to me in the past... humiliating me time after time. I wonder what he could be doing here. When he got closer, I could sense that his heart was broken... which brought a smirk to my face. So Daniel left Phantom huh? I wonder why..."Oh my. It seems that your heartbroken Phantom. May I ask why?" Phantom glared at me but that only made my smirk grow.

"If I remember correctly, don't you take the essence of people who just had their heart broken just so you could live?" I chuckled a bit before responding.

"I only do that once per year my friend. Although, if I want to, I may do it more than once." I gave a devilish smile as Phantom now stood a couple of feet from me. "So, mind answering my question?" A few seconds passed before the ghost before me answered.

"You want to enslave the human race right?" I nodded slowly, trying to figure out where this conversation was going. "Then I'll help you." I smiled once more.

"You? Want to join me?" I pointed at him before pointing at myself in which he nodded. "Why?"

"Because I have finally figured out that humans are nothing more than cheaters who will do nothing to get what they want. Even if it means cheating on their own lover." So that's what Daniel did to him. I wonder... I tried to probe Phantom's mind to see if I could figure our anything more but I got nothing which shocked me. Instead, I could sense that there were two people in his body. Interesting...

"I accept your offer."**  
**

* * *

**RegiGod:** So how did you like this chapter? Was it good or bad? Until next time! And hopefully, that'll be soon! 


	12. Turn of the Tide

**RegiGod**: Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated but I guess I can say that it's because I had no inspiration so right now, my plan is to try to finish up each story I didn't finish on at a time. So I guess those DISCONTINUED words that you see all over my other summaries will disappear one at a time. I wonder if you'll be happy about this…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning**: This story contains slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like it I suggest you leave. And never come back here again!

**Coupling**: Danny x Phantom or in other words DF x DP or Pitch Pearl.

**Beta Reader**: I don't have one and never will for any of my fics. I type and check it all by myself.

**Note**: I still want to know if I need spelling, grammatical, or writing improvements, as they will really help me. Thank you for still reading my fic and enjoy the chapter! Have fun reading and don't forget to review! Reviews are what make me happy and continue on writing this story!

_Love: Difficult to Perceive_

Chapter 12 – Turn of the Tide

* * *

**Phantom's POV**

"I don't know if it's just me but…" The Colonel took a moment's pause before continuing his sentence. "I think your eyes have changed from green to red this past week." I glared at the Colonel in front of me as I gave an evil grin.

"Oh really? I didn't even notice it at all." I said sarcastically. I was currently sitting in one of the chairs in Pariah Dark's castle while the Colonel began to examine Pariah Dark himself who was encased in eternal ice. I looked over to one of the skeletal minions who served Pariah Dark and as I stared at the minion for a while, a devious plan came to me. I raised my index finger and pointed at it before I shot out blue electricity at the skeleton before me that disintegrated into nothing within a few seconds.

"Having fun with your newfound power?" I chuckled a bit before answering.

"Of course I am Colonel. This power is amazing! And I can't believe it just suddenly came to me while we were fighting Skulker and Clockwork. That reminds me, they looked so shocked to see me on your side." The blue uniformed ghost in front of me turned to face me as a smile came to his face.

"Well of course they're shocked. I mean, if I was them, I would be too. But here's the difference, I know why you're on my side and no longer on theirs." He turned back to Pariah Dark as a sudden flashback came.

_Flashback…_

"What are you doing ghost child? You're on our side, remember?" I smiled as I shot out an ectoblast at the hunter before replying.

"Last time I checked, I was on the Colonel's side." I continued to shoot out ectoblasts at both Clockwork and Skulker as the ghost besides me just kept on snapping his fingers at them.

"What have you done to him Colonel?!" Clockwork practically screamed the question at the Colonel as he started to laugh manically. There was a cease-fire as the Colonel took this time to answer.

"Now why do you think I'm the one that made Phantom go to my side? I thought you knew everything Clockwork?" With that side, the fight continued until Clockwork placed his time staff in front of him.

"Time out!" I laughed manically myself at how stupid that ghost was. Did he already forget that he had put one of those stickers on me that allowed me to keep on moving even if Clockwork stopped time? Looks like he did.

"Phoenix Strike!" A large phoenix soon appeared in front of us as the Colonel shot it at the opposing ghosts but they dodged it just in time.

"Humph. Looks like you still have that sticker I gave you Phantom." I smiled wickedly as I charged up a ball like energy and shot it at Clockwork in which he dodged easily. I started to get a bit upset at how these two were able to dodge almost every attack I threw at them. There has to be a way for me to hit them!

"Time in!"

"Now I have you ghost child!" I hastily turned around to the source of the voice behind me to see Skulker and his missiles that were already so close to me that I had no time to dodge it. I braced myself for the impact but suddenly, I had this sudden feeling to call out an attack.

"Lightning Grapple!" Quickly, I threw my hand to my right side in which I saw lightning come out of my hand and pull me away before the missiles could have hit me. What the hell…? That was awesome!

"What the… how did you do that?" I couldn't answer Skulker's question since I didn't know how exactly I did it myself but I wonder if I can do it again… No harm in trying right?

"Lightning Grapple!" I raised my hand to Skulker's direction as electricity came from my hand and attach itself to Skulker. Within a second, I was right next to Skulker in which I gave a hard roundhouse kick to his face which made him lose some of weapons on his shoulders. "Lightning Bolt!" A lone thunderbolt came down from the sky and struck itself into Skulker which seemed to knock him out and his accessories for now. I smiled at my newfound power… it was so cool! But I don't think my lightning grapple harms anyone… but it's pretty useful in getting me in and out of battle.

"Well would you look at that. Your element power must be electricity." I turned to the Colonel as I gave a grin.

"Obviously! I wonder what I can do with this power…" I stared at my hands for a while and noticed electricity surging within it. I think I could feel electricity surging throughout my body as well.

"Dragon Fume!" The Colonel raised his hand to the sky and in the next second, this huge fire dragon appeared from his arm and body slammed itself into Clockwork which caused a severe amount of damage to the ghost.

_End Flashback…_

But of course, we weren't able to finish either of them off as The Crystal King suddenly appeared and we had to make our getaway. I have to perfect this new power of mine as quickly as possible so that way, I can have fun in tormenting my enemies.

"I have an idea." I lazily looked over to the Colonel who still seemed to be intrigued by the ghost in ice in front of him. "Why don't we free Pariah Dark? Since The Crystal King is the one who put him in this ice, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help us out. Besides, the three of us can work together on enslaving the human race." I took a moment's thought before I gave my answer.

"Whatever you want to do man." It did sound like a good idea, but that all depends if Pariah is willing to be on our side or not.

"Since this is eternal ice… we have to thaw him out in sunlight." I raised my eyebrow at the Colonel's back.

"How are we going to get a ghost that big into Fenton's lab?" That name disgusted me so much to even say.

"Good point… they have that house security thing and I'm willing to bet that even my brother is now watching that gate as well." I shrugged as I thought about our predicament but I quickly found a solution to it.

"There is another way into the human world. My rival, Vlad, also has a ghost portal but I'm not sure where it's located." The Colonel finally turned to me who seemed to have a confused expression on his face.

"Vlad? That's the guy who tried to take my brother's throne."

"Yeah… I think your brother told me about it when I was held in captivity before. I do remember seeing Vlad encased in ice in the throne room. Thank goodness. I really didn't want to fight that guy anymore." The Colonel walked a few steps back and forth with his hand on his chin as if he was thinking about something.

"I'll be back soon." I looked as the Colonel quickly became transparent and left the castle, leaving me here with the frozen ghosts. I sighed out loud at how much everything changed in a short while. Just last week, the Colonel and The Crystal King were my enemies and I had Danny Fenton as my lover. Blech! That damn cheater! Who the hell does he think he is? And then, not far from that, The Crystal King himself became my ally. And now, just a week later, the Colonel is my ally while everyone else I knew was now my enemy. They deserve to die for what has happened to me… especially Danny Fenton! I'll soon have my revenge for what you've done…

**The Crystal King's POV**

"It seems as though we lost an ally, don't you agree Clockwork?" Clockwork, Skulker, Danny, and I were currently in my throne room conversing about the recent events. Clockwork decided to ignore my question by asking a question of his own.

"What are we going to do about this predicament? Not too long ago, Skulker and I were battling the Colonel and Phantom and it seems Phantom is… changing for the worse. I have a good guess as to why though." He took a quick glance at Danny who was currently looking at his reflection on the floor. I sighed mentally for the poor boy. He was so confused…

"We already know what we have to do! We defeat the Colonel and the ghost child and once we do that, we win the hunt! All of us just need to attack together!" I stared at the ghost hunter who seemed to be more than excited at going after my brother and Phantom. I ignored Skulker's enthusiasm at the moment and primarily focused on Danny.

"Danny, can you tell me why Phantom would have changed sides all of a sudden?" The response I got was a slow nod. "Are you sure about that?" Again, another nod. This boy is hiding something from me but I don't want to pry in his head just yet. I'll give him some time to reveal his feelings. I sighed mentally once more at what has happened. What in the ghost zone could have made Phantom go to the Colonel's side?

"I wonder how the ghost child got his new power…" I quickly became befuddled at what the ghost hunter had just said.

"New power? What kind of a new power?" I asked the ghost hunter who seemed to be a bit upset at his loss from the last battle when I saw him fainted a couple of days ago.

"It was like electricity. He even shot a lightning bolt at me from the sky." So… Phantom has found his element? But how… and why? Was the Colonel training him? No… not even my brother could help a ghost find their element. But then, how did Phantom discover his element? Electricity… that's one of the most powerful elements. "Human child, don't you have anything to say?" My thoughts quickly vanished as my attention was placed on Danny once again. No response came out of Danny this time… he seems… depressed. I wonder why. "You're not even going to tell them that Phantom almost killed you before?" Now my full attention was here. Phantom almost killed Danny? I thought they were lovers?

"Stop it Skulker. I don't think Danny wants you revealing on what happened to him." Clockwork stepped in to defend the human boy as I became very intrigued. Danny's expression seemed to be one of hurt and distress. Now I have to find out what happened between him and Phantom. I closed my yellow eyes and started to use my psychic powers so I would be able to access Danny's mind. In a few seconds, I found myself in his memory. I was currently levitating in Danny's bedroom and the people who were within were Skulker, Danny, and Phantom.

"P-phantom? Wha-what are you doing?" Danny seemed to be scared as Phantom was also levitating next to me.

"What do you think _Danny_?" The way Phantom said his name was so… spiteful. "I'm here to break off our relationship and to kill you." His blue eyes widened as Skulker shot out a blue net at Phantom who dodged the attack easily. "Please. Can't you do anything better than that?"

"But… why?" Danny asked innocently. Phantom gave a scoff as he answered.

"Because you cheated on me with Sam! I know what's going on between you and her! You think I'm so stupid to not figure it out but I have! And now, I'll make you pay!" Phantom suddenly shot an ectoblast at Danny but Skulker quickly jumped in front of Danny to take the hit.

"Skulker!" Danny ran over to Skulker's body that was lying next to his blue wall as he tried to find out if he was all right. "Why… why did you do that?"

"I'm not letting you die yet human child… I still have to hunt you and the ghost child down and add you both to my collection." Danny gave a sad smile as he looked back up at Phantom.

"Ready to die Danny?" Phantom quickly moved to Danny and grabbed him by the neck and shoved him harshly into the wall. "Now… now I will make you pay." Phantom squeezed his grip on Danny's neck hard as the human boy began to suffocate. "After all we did together… you still cheated on me! I should have known better than to trust you!" Phantom didn't give up on his grip until Skulker slammed one of his legs into Phantom's, making the white haired ghost fall backwards, finally letting the raven haired boy breathe. "I'll make you pay for that!" Before, Phantom could have shot out another ectoblast, a blue portal appeared behind them and in the next second, Clockwork came out. "Looks like it's time for me to go but know this, I'll be back soon to get my revenge!" Phantom quickly turned intangible and left the vicinity without regret of what he has done.

"Why don't you stop prying into the boy's memory?" I instantly came back to reality to see Clockwork levitating in front of me. This guy really does know everything… even though he acts as if he doesn't sometimes. Well, at least I now have some of my questions answered as to why Phantom went to join my brother. Perhaps I should do more mind probing later on while Clockwork isn't here to get all of my questions answered.

**Phantom's POV**

"I'm surprised that you actually found his ghost portal Colonel." I smiled at the portal in front of me as the Colonel threw Pariah Dark into it.

"Well I do have my sources Phantom." I could tell that the Colonel had an evil smile on his face even though I wasn't looking at him. We both entered soon after and found ourselves in Vlad's laboratory. "Now to get him outside." The Colonel made Pariah and himself transparent as they entered the walls leaving me behind once again. I looked around a bit… seeing if there was anything we could use but found nothing useful. I bet he has all of his weapons hidden somewhere. I made myself intangible soon after and went up to the rooftop to see if the Colonel had brought his ice friend with him up there to find out my expectations were correct. "I wonder how long it'll take for him to thaw out."

"From what The Crystal King told me before when he was defrosting the ghosts of ghost zone, he said it would take about a day for the ice to melt. And right now…" I looked around to see the moon and stars out and the people asleep. "It's nighttime which means we're going to have to wait a while."

"Ugh I have no time to wait!"

"Well neither do I pal but you're the one who wants Pariah to thaw don't you?" The Colonel bit his lip before he reluctantly agreed with me. I don't know if it was just me, but I think the Colonel is getting… softer. The first time I met him, he was all scary and stuff but now, he isn't. I guess views change once you get to know people… or in this case, ghosts. I walked around the rooftop a bit before looking up to the stars. I began to think about fate and destiny and I wondered what fate had for me in the future. Would it be good? Or would it be bad? I sighed at all the decisions I've made this past week… both good and bad ones. But I can't turn back now… not what after Danny did to me. The last time I confronted him about him cheating on me… when I told him that I had found out, he looked surprised. As if he wasn't expecting me to find out anytime soon but I did. I'll make him suffer the pain that I've felt… and the pain that I'm still feeling. I brought a hand up to my chest where my heart was and clutched onto it. It still feels like it's in pieces.

'I told you he wasn't true.' I bit on my lip so harshly that I started to feel a bit of blood come out of my lip. But I just don't understand one thing… he was going out with Dash until he met me. And he did figure out he was gay but… why is he cheating on me with Sam? Sam's a girl. That's the one thing I can't figure out! 'Don't think so much about it. Simple things aren't meant to be looked into so much. Otherwise, you start to get confused.' Where have I heard these words before? Oh yeah… now I remember… the Crystal King told me these exact words before. 'Well it's the truth you know. Just let your feelings guide you.'

"Looks like you're having some deep thoughts over there." I blinked back to reality as I looked back down to the Colonel who had a serious idiom on his face.

"Yeah well I am." I quickly turned away from him and looked down to the little rich cul-de-sac. Will things… get better for me in the future? For some reason, I don't think it will.

"Phantom… have you ever wondered about our purpose in this world?" I blinked a bit before turning back to the Colonel. Did he just… ask a question like that? He looked over to me as I could only stare back at him. "Well? Have you?" Oops, forgot that he had asked me a question.

"Sometimes I have." The Colonel walked slowly to where I was before he looked up at the moon in front of us. He suddenly placed his hand on my shoulder before speaking.

"Well I know my purpose; to enslave the human race. I hope you know what your purpose is in this world." I sighed mentally at what the Colonel was telling me. It was like… he was telling me that fate had him as the bad guy. I hope… that I'll figure out what my fate is soon. I looked back up to the white moon and the endless stars above in the night. Soon enough, I became lost in them.

A Few Hours Later…

"Phantom…" I slowly started to wake up to a hand shaking me gently by my shoulder. "Sunlight's up." I opened up my eyes leisurely to meet the greeting sun which shined its light all around us. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could feel aches in my leg and as I finally realized what had happened to me, I found why my legs were aching. I stood up… sleeping. I stretched up my arms and each of my legs one at a time before yawning loudly. "Looks like someone had a good sleep." I rolled my eyes at the Colonel who was currently sitting on the floor with his back to the wall.

"Good sleep my ass. My legs are aching so much." I think this was the first time I ever heard the Colonel chuckle in a not so evil way.

"Well maybe if you didn't sleep standing up, you would be fine." I groaned as I walked towards the Colonel, taking a seat besides him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What about you? Did you get a good sleep?" As I scrutinized the Colonel's features, he looked kind of good in the sunlight. I guess that's why his element is fire in a way.

"I don't sleep. And by observing you, I can tell that you only sleep for a few hours."

"My, aren't we smart?" We both laughed gently to ourselves as I couldn't believe something like this was happening. I was having a great time with the Colonel and he doesn't seem so bad at all. Maybe… maybe he's just confused on what he was doing with his ghostly life. And if that's true… then maybe I'm making a huge mistake with what I was doing… 'What are you thinking!? Of course you're taking the right decisions! You take your revenge on Danny and that's it!' That's when I actually began to think deeply. Yeah but… what happens to me after I kill Danny? I have nothing left for me in this world and Danny… he's the only person I can really connect to and because of him, I was born.

"Huh… I think your eyes are getting green again Phantom." I blinked in a perplexed manner at the Colonel. My eyes… were returning back to normal? But why? 'You have got to be kidding me Phantom! Are you losing sight of what you must do!?'

"My eyes are getting green again huh? Must be a good sign." 'Fool! You're not listening to me again! Do you want to get heartbroken again!?' That's when it hit me. Heartbroken… that little voice inside my head was kind of right. Danny did cheat on me with Sam… how could I have possibly forgotten all about that? I felt my heart start to ache again and I was becoming a bit mad once again. 'Yes that's it… remember what he did to you. Remember how he caused you your heartbreak.'

"Your eyes are weird… it keeps changing between green and red and now… it's fully red again." The Colonel had a new tone in his voice… like it was one of caring and kindness. It wasn't usually the voice I hear whenever the Colonel was in battle or when he was in front of his enemies. This side of the Colonel… was a new thing to me. I laughed to myself before replying.

"Oh are they? Well, I don't know why my eyes are doing that but hopefully, I'll find out why." The Colonel made a sighing sound as he looked up at the endless, blue sky above. The morning sky was always a pleasure to my eyes because it was when everything shone beautifully; even people. I didn't get to see the morning sky much when I was inside of Danny since he always overslept.

"I wonder if we can rush up the thawing process…" I stared at the Colonel, waiting for him to explain what he meant by that. "I wonder what would happen if I used my fire powers to melt the ice around Pariah quicker…" Before I could answer, I had the sudden urge to sneeze all of a sudden. "Bless you."

"Thank you." I rubbed my finger under my nose before proceeding. "Um… to answer your question, I don't think it would be a good idea to use your powers since you might cause harm to Pariah which wouldn't be particularly helpful you know?" The Colonel nodded in understanding as I sneezed once more.

"Bless you again. Are you sick?" Unexpectedly, I felt the Colonel's hand press itself against my forehead. "Hmm… nope. You're not sick." He released his hand from my head before continuing. "Maybe someone's talking about you?" I stared at the Colonel in a weird way like he was crazy or something. Actually, I did used to think this guy was crazy when I first met him. "What? Don't look at me like that." I gave a huge grin as I looked at Pariah Dark. I still remember when Danny and I fought against this guy. He was so powerful… the exoskeleton almost took Danny's life when he was willing to sacrifice his life for his town. I think when the moment is serious, he's willing to put everyone before himself and that is a good characteristic of Danny. "Geez Phantom. Your lights are like traffic lights or something." I laughed at the Colonel's joke and immediately stopped when I heard the voice within me again.

'What is wrong with you this morning? You are straying off so much right now! You are starting to forget what you have to do!' Will you shut up and let me think? Damn… how the hell did you even appear anyway? 'That's a secret.' I scoffed at the voice's attitude.

"What was that for?" I looked at the Colonel in a weird way again. "I told you not to give me that look."

"Well Colonel, I have no idea what you mean by, 'What was that for?'" As I waited for the Colonel to respond, the annoying voice came again. 'You are thinking of too many good things about Danny!' So? Is there a problem with that? I mean… he did do a lot of good things. Even though he was a bit clumsy with some of them… which is kind of funny and amusing but that's what I like about him.

"You made a sound like I said something that you didn't like." 'Listen to me! Did you forget again that the guy cheated on you? I mean, that must be the worst thing to do to a person!' Isn't there a saying that the goodness of a person outweighs the bad? 'I don't believe in that quote.'

"Oh so that's what you mean. Heh… sorry, it was nothing." Now it was the Colonel's turn to look at me in a weird way. 'Phantom, I'm going to say this to you one last time. Danny doesn't love you anymore. He loves Sam. He cheated on you even when you both were in bed that morning. He lied to you. He used you.' I cringed at what the voice was saying to me. 'And I bet he's trying to come up with a lie right now so that way, you won't kill him.'

"Looking at your eyes is kind of amusing Phantom. It just keeps changing colors." I glared at the Colonel who simply chuckled in response. "If you were in my position, I'm sure you would think so too."

"Whatever." Suddenly, a blue portal formed in front of us which made both the Colonel and I jump to our feet, ready for what was to come out. In just a few seconds, the ghost king himself came out.

"Well if it isn't my brother. What do we deserve to this visit of yours?" I can tell that the Colonel's attitude had changed drastically than what it was a few seconds ago. The Crystal King didn't respond; instead, he looked around the roof and laid his eyes on Pariah Dark.

"So… you plan on thawing him out huh? Well then, I can't let that happen." He turned back to face us and had summoned three of prisms, ready for battle.

"Don't think that you'll defeat me this time brother."

"Oh I don't think… I know." The Colonel growled as he called out an attack.

"Dragon Fume!" A fire dragon soon appeared from the Colonel's arm and before it could have body slammed into the ghost king, the three prisms shot out ice beams which canceled out his attack. "Damn you…" Suddenly, the Colonel snapped his fingers at the sun as I looked at him in a perplexed manner. What is he doing? All of a sudden, the sun's light had gotten so much stronger that the concrete that I was stepping on was so hot that I felt like my feet were being cooked! I quickly levitated myself as to not get hurt but I was getting killed by the light and the heat from the sun. As I looked over to the Colonel, he seemed to be unfazed by it. Well of course he would… it IS his element. As I looked at the Crystal King, it looks as if he was being hurt by the strong sunlight as well. "I won't lose this time brother… Eruption!" He raised his hands up to the sky and small lava rocks were shot into the sky above and as they came down, they grew to an immense size like last time and started hitting everything around us. I quickly moved around to dodge the Colonel's attacks as the Colonel continued his barrage of attacks.

"Do you realize what you are doing brother? You are harming the people around us with your sun and your attack!" When I looked around, what the Crystal King was saying was right. People were running in fear by the lava rocks and the immense heat created by the sun. Even the buildings around us were being damaged heavily. It took a lot for me to turn away and to ignore them. I'm no longer on their side anymore… Suddenly, the three prisms went past us to aid the people below.

"Does it look like I care brother? The moment you die is when I will enslave the human race! Come my Infernals! Come and fight for your master!" Damn… this fight was getting out of control. One day… I'll have strong powers just like that with my electric powers. Hastily, two meteors rained down from the sky and it crashed into the houses besides us; one to the left and one to the right. I hope no one got hurt by that… 'Come on Phantom! Snap out of it and stop feeling sorry for these people! Don't forget what you said to the Colonel before! You said you finally figured out that these people were cruel and heartbreakers! Just like Danny Fenton!' I forced my eyes shut by that name… how could I forget? 'Good… now help your ally by attacking these people!' I opened my eyes once more to see the Colonel's Infernals attacking the rich houses nearby. Yes… I have to do this. I have to get my revenge! Slowly, I felt a smile creep up my face as I charged up a huge ball of electricity in my hands. Exactly five seconds passed as I called out my attack.

"Illuminate!" I released the ball of electricity in my hands violently as the ball desecrated the houses in front of me to absolutely nothing. The ball must have gone down at least five blocks of houses! It felt… wonderful causing so much destruction! 'Yeah but you didn't kill anyone.' I didn't? 'Nope… you just destroyed five blocks of houses that were being sold to people.' Oh who cares? I'll just go help the Colonel.

"Chain Frost!" I turned back to see the Crystal King shooting out what looks like a mini blizzard which consumed the Colonel quickly. Before I knew it, it went to one of the Infernals and killed it and it did the same to the next one. Suddenly, the attack also went to me in which I felt extremely cold… like I wasn't even alive anymore. I could feel my eyes slowly closing to the cold but my eyes opened fully when I suddenly felt heat strike all over me. I didn't know what happened but I felt like I was back to normal. I looked to where the Colonel was and saw that he had snapped his fingers at me. He… attacked me in order to save me… "Well this is a first brother. You saved someone from dying."

"Lightning Bolt!" I became infuriated at the Crystal King as I called out my attack which seemed to have caused harm to him. The three prisms immediately returned to the ghost king as the Colonel put his arms in such a way that a fire bow was being formed in his hands.

"Looks like you've turned evil for good Phantom. Your eyes… have changed. They're such a dark red…" I growled in anger at the Crystal King. Who does he think he is talking about me like that? The Colonel shot out an arrow at the Crystal King but one of the prisms took the hit and it immediately died as soon as it was struck. Weird… do those prisms have a heart? "It's time to finish this. Diamond…" Suddenly, everything stopped all around us as the ice around Pariah started to crack. In the next second, the ice had exploded off of Pariah as he screamed in anger. I noticed that he still had the ring of rage and the crown of fire on him which means he's still strong. When Pariah took one look at the Crystal King, he screamed once more.

"You! You will pay for putting me in ice!" He swung his mace quickly at the Crystal King but the two prisms took the hit without hesitation. The prisms immediately cracked and fell into pieces onto the roof as they melted by the strong sunlight. Maybe… maybe with all of us together, we can defeat the ghost king!

"Rising Dragon!" A grin soon appeared on my face as the fire dragon took the Crystal King into its mouth and brought him high into the sky in which it exploded leaving the ghost king to fall down onto the roof harshly.

"Lightning Bolt!" A single bolt of lightning struck the Crystal King once more as Pariah brought his mace high above him and struck the ghost king without slowing down.

"It seems the tide has turned brother. Now, we will rid you of both worlds forever. Light Strike Array!"

"Lightning Bolt!" The ghost king was now enveloped in both fire and lightning as he finally cringed in pain.

"Hahaha! Now you will die, right here, right now!" Pariah pointed his ring at the ghost king in which the ring shot out a green light which seemed to be doing harm to the Crystal King.

"Had enough brother?" Pariah stopped his attack as we all decided to let the Crystal King take a little breather. This was the first time I heard the Crystal King gasp feverishly.

"Fools. You think the battle is over?" The Crystal King stood up slowly on his feet. "It's far from over! Diamond Dust!" Out of nowhere, huge pieces of ice came hurling towards us as we all dodged the ice easily.

"Is that all you have left? Hah! You're not even worthy of being called the ghost king!" I think this is it… this is when the ghost king will finally fall in battle.

"Illuminate!" I began charging up the ball of lightning within my hands as I brought it close to my chest.

"It's time to say good bye brother."

"Revenge is so sweet." I immediately shot out the ball of lightning towards the Crystal King as the others did their attacks as well.

"Dragon Fume!" Pariah pointed his crown of fire towards the ghost king and the crown itself shot green flames out while the Colonel shot his fire dragon at the Crystal King one more time. Throughout our attacks, a lone whistle was soon heard…

* * *

**RegiGod: **So did you like my cliffhanger? I know I did! Remember, more reviews mean more updates quicker! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter because I know I did when I was making it! And this time, if I don't at least get 10 reviews, I won't update for a while... perhaps that should provide you some inspiration to review? lol 


End file.
